No Fear Of Heights
by BeBlessed
Summary: SEQUEL OF Call Me When You're Sober! After 2 years of dating, the relationship of Phil and Marlena is a dead end. They are invited to Stu's wedding but what happens when they wake up in a hotel in Bangkok and can't remember anything from the night before?
1. Therapy

**A/N: **_I guess christmas came early this year? Haha, no just kidding. I told everyone I was gonna upload the sequel saturday or sunday but I couldn't wait. I wanted to get started. Please note that this movie isn't out on DVD yet and since english isn't my first language I may have some mistakes with the words._ _If any of you haven't seen the movie yet i'm warning you: MAJOR SPOILER. I think that was it. I hope you all enjoy!  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_Do not own anything except for Marlena and Jamie!_

* * *

><p>As I burried my face in my hands I thought about what all happened. What was wrong with us? Why did we always get into trouble? I couldn't use this right now, especially not since my job was doing so well. I managed to hide everything the last time but this is seriously fucked up. Maybe we couldn't even go back anymore. Maybe they already knew it.<p>

"Tracy, I'm sorry." Phil spoke and he looked around. I lowered my arms and sighed sadly.

"It happened again." Phil continued to explain to Tracy. I looked around and saw Alan and Stu sitting sadly on the white stairs. Stu had his head burried in his arms, as if he was hiding from the world.

"No this time we really fucked up." Phil sounded as if he wanted to cry. I quickly turned my head to him and saw him helplessly looking around. A soft breeze swept across my skin and made me shiver. It wasn't a shiver from the cold but the feeling that we couldn't do anything anymore made me shiver. We were completely out of options this time. And now I actually meant it.

"So much Trace, I don't even know where to begin." Phil shrugged. He turned his back to us and I walked to the stairs and sat down next to Stu. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder but Stu didn't even try to move.

"Yeah," Phil sighed. "A little worse than that."

**One week earlier**

"Get camera 3 ready. Zoom in. Go to 2." I ordered as I looked at the little screens all on the wall in front of me. I placed my pen between my teeth and examined every scene that was on the TV's.

"Alright get ready 3." I said. I waited 5 seconds until I ordered to go to camera 3. I dropped my pen on the table and took a sip of my coffee as I looked closely to the screens again. I couldn't lose my focus. if I did this whole thing would be a mess. Suddenly camera 3 died. The screen of 3 was all black.

"Fuck." I whispered. I looked around and quickly continued to give orders, "Go to 1. Get camera 3 ready again. Zoom in on the picture."

Before I knew it it was time for the commercial's. I looked on my watch and back at the screen.

"Alright, go to the commercial in 3, 2, 1, go." I said. One screen on the wall turned into the commercial's and the others were still of the studio. I stood up and took a deep breath.

"Alright thank you all. That was it." I smiled. "See you all later."

I walked out of the room and through the corridors of my work. My hands were shaking again from the nerves. Being the producer was a big responsibility. I already did it for like 2 years and I thought the nerves were going away but it was still as nerve wracking as always. Being the producer of CNN was an important thing and if I screwed it up I would get a lot of hate towards me and I would destroy a famous news channel. I didn't exactly want that on my conscience.

I looked on my watch and walked towards the elevator. It was already 1 in the afternoon and I needed to get to therapy with Phil. Our relationship wasn't really going that well. After we got home from Vegas Phil and I started dating and after about 6 months we moved in together. Our relationship was full of life but as the months passed by it ended up like a dead end. Now I finally managed to get Phil so far to go to therapy with me. I really wanted to safe our relationship and if this was the only option I was taking it, but it didn't mean that Phil was too excited about it. How did we end up like this anyway?

* * *

><p>Phil and I sat down on a couch in front of our therapist. The woman had short black hair, glasses, she wore a grey skirt and a white blouse and she had a smile plastered on her face as she looked at us. Phil and I looked at each other and back at her.<p>

"My name is Jennifer Jenkins," She said and shook our hands. "And welcome to your first session."

"Thank you." I smiled. Jennifer took a deep breath and eyed us up and down. She grabbed her notebook and a pen and wrote something down. Phil and I furrowed our eyebrows as we tried to figure out what she would be writing about.

"So tell me a little bit about yourselfs." Jennifer told us. Phil leaned back in the couch and placed his hand on his head, thinking about his answer.

"Uhm," I began slowly. My eyes drifted across the room. What was I supposed to tell about myself?

"Just tell me where you were born, how your parents were, do you have any siblings, anything like that." Jennifer explained with a smile. She clicked her pen and placed it against her notebook again.

Phil looked at me, telling me I should go first. I sighed and placed my hands on my knees.

"Okay, well I was born in LA, uhm...my parents are lovely people, I have an older brother who is married to a wonderful person and i'm the producer of CNN." I told her.

Jennifer nodded and wrote it all down, "Producer of CNN that's big. It comes with a lot of stress right?"

"It does actually, because I need to make sure everything goes according to plan and if something goes wrong I could ruin everything. So it comes with an enormous responsibility." I replied. In the corner of my eyes I could see Phil looking at his nails as he started to sink in the couch. I pressed my lips in a thin line, trying to control my temper.

"I want to get into that a little later but first tell me a little bit about yourself too Phil." Jennifer said. Phil took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. He didn't reply for a minute. I placed my elbow on the arm rest of the couch and placed my chin on the palm of my hand.

"I'm also born in LA, my parents are fine, i'm a school teacher, don't have any brothers or sisters." Phil mumbled. Jennifer nodded and started writing again. I bit my lower lip and shook my head slowly, getting tired of Phil's attitude.

"And what about your past?" Jennifer took her glasses off and looked at us suspiciously. "Did you have a lot of relationships before this one? Were you married before each other? Were you friends?"

"Well, Phil and I were great friends when we were young and Phil was married before me." I smirked. Now he had to explain everything to her and I knew Phil didn't exactly like telling people about his life. Phil glared at me before turning back to Jennifer. She smiled, waiting for Phil to explain.

"Marley was married too." Phil said. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I wasn't even married before Phil, I was married to Phil. Oh...

"Then you were married twice." I shot back at him. Phil turned his body fully to me and looked in my eyes.

"It wasn't exactly a nice marriage." Phil retorted.

My mouth opened slightly and I replied, "Then why did you propose?"

"I was drunk!" Phil repeated his sentence again from 2 years ago.

I crossed my arms and said, "So that's basically the only way to get a propose out of you, huh?"

"You want me to propose to you?" Phil asked confused. I shook my head.

"No, i'm just getting tired of you using that excuse all the time." I told him with irritation in my voice.

"It's not an excuse when it's true-"

"Alright! Hold on a second with the fighting," Jennifer interupted our argument. We both turned to her. "Phil, why don't you tell me about your first marriage."

"Uhm, I was married once to Stephanie for 7 years. We also got a son together." Phil replied, not knowing what to tell her anymore except that.

"And why did you decided to divorce?" Jennifer asked and she wrote it all down again. Wasn't this private stuff? Who was she going to show those notes?

"I don't know. It didn't click between us anymore. It never really did." Phil sighed deeply and he hung his head back on the couch.

I quickly added, "They divorced because Stephanie thought Phil gave me more attention than her. It made her angry, Phil got angry about her getting angry and boom, they divorced."

"She was jealous of you Marlena?" Jennifer asked to be sure. I nodded unsure. "Why?"

"I don't know. Just because Phil gave me more attention. He was always with me and brought Eli with him whenever he came to see me. And I loved having him over." I replied. I looked at the ground and furrowed my eyebrows as everything suddenly hit me. "Oh my god, I stole Phil away from Stephanie."

Jennifer scooted on the edge of her chair, placed her hand on my knee and told me soothingly, "You didn't steal him away from her. Phil can decide for himself. He wouldn't have left her if he truly loved her. Don't worry."

I held my breath and nodded quickly. Jennifer leaned back in her seat again and questioned further, "So tell me, Phil you have a son." Phil nodded. "How old is he?"

"Now he's 9." Phil replied. I also leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms.

"Do you and Phil's son get along Marlena?"

"Yes we do. I'm always excited whenever Phil brings Eli to our place." I smiled happily. I looked over at Phil and saw him staring at the ground and smiling while thinking back of that.

After more questions Phil and I started to relax. We knew that perhaps talking about our situation would help us. If Phil didn't want to safe the thing we had he wouldn't have showed up here but he did so that gave me an extra boost to try harder for us. I loved him with all my heart and I saw a future for us together but we still needed to dodge some bullets before that dream could come true. Almost everyone needs to do that. But that doesn't mean that there is no hope left. There is always a spark in every relationship if you truely love them and I could still feel it. The flame inside my heart still burned and it will always burn for Phil. But the next questions totally threw me off guard and snapped me out of my dreams.

"When was the last time you two had sex?"

Phil cleared his throat uncomfortably and I stared at the woman in front of us. I felt Phil changing positions on the couch. Jennifer looked completely serious at us.

"Sorry?" I mumbled puzzled and shocked.

"When was the last time you and Phil had sex?" Jennifer repeated her question. She lay her notebook down on her legs and crossed her arms. I looked at Phil and he placed his chin on the palm of his hand and frowned confused at the woman.

"I don't think this is necessary to discuss." I chuckled briefly and looked back and forth between Phil and our therapist.

Jennifer took a deep breath, "Well you see, a lot of tension between a relationship can be caused by the lack of effort. Sometimes it's because people aren't meant to be together and by the look of it that is not your case, sometimes it can be because there is no spark anymore and you need to build it up again with some romance and sometimes it can be because of a pregnancy when the woman is all emotional."

"Well the last time I checked Marley wasn't pregnant." Phil smirked. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. Jennifer turned to me with a smile. I just shook my head, telling her I wasn't pregnant. Jennifer eyed us up and down before writing again.

"You really want to know when our last time...was?" I asked carefully. Jennifer nodded. Phil looked at me through the corner of his eyes and I lost my voice. This was a little too personal. When Phil noticed me staring he cleared his throat and sat up straight.

"Uhm...about a week ago?" Phil replied unsure. My eyes looked everywhere except for Jennifer and Phil. I did not want to meet their gaze. Was it bad or anything?

"Our sexlife is absolutely fine. There is nothing wrong with that. Believe me, Phil is amazing." I quickly said. Phil and Jennifer stared awkwardly at me as I rambled on and on. "The things Phil does is just-just great! I uhm...I-I'm just gonna shut up now."

"Don't worry, your little speech is nothing compared to what i've heard from other clients." Jennifer smiled soothingly. I pressed my lips together and nodded thoughtfully.

"Can we hear?" Phil smirked and he scooted closer. I smacked him against his leg and Phil let out a little yelp.

Jennifer scooted also closer to him and spoke softly, "Would you like it if I discussed your sexlife with my clients?" Phil looked in her eyes before leaning back again. He got the point.

"Alright last question, when was the last time your relationship was full of life? When you had fun, when you were arguing, when you were sad, when you were worried about each other, when you were romantic with each other, that sort of things." Jennifer asked us.

Phil and I thought about our answer. After a couple of seconds thinking, I knew it. To me our relationship was alive during Vegas. I felt so many emotions back then and that's when I realized I loved Phil. When we came back from Vegas Phil and I were doing great. Thanks to Vegas we were together.

"Well..." I began slowly. Phil and Jennifer looked at me. I stared at the ground while speaking further. "To me our relationship was truly alive when we were in Vegas for my brother's bachelor party. I was invited too because I got a promotion. Back then Phil and I were just friends but there was a spark between us when I think back off it." Jennifer started writing everything down again. I looked up and turned to Phil. "We got in trouble after a night out and we couldn't remember anything of it anymore. Apparently we lost my brother which sent us on a crazy trip. I experienced emotions that I didn't knew I had. My feelings for Phil got stronger and I started to realize I was in love with him and he with me. But because of all the drama we were only fighting but I think it made our bond stronger. I felt safe whenever I was next to Phil. I felt like nothing could harm me. When we came back we started dating and I was so happy. Phil always called me whenever CNN went to a commercial or whenever they switched camera's to tell me he cheered every time that happened because he knew that was my job to do. Vegas brought our relationship alive to me."

Phil nodded and explained further, "I'm not gonna explain all the crazy shit we did but apparently we got married when we were drunk. I wanted to divorce since I thought it was a mistake but after Marley decided she wanted to stay married to piss me off I didn't mind it. I liked it. I liked having her as my wife because she didn't act like a wife. She acted like my friend."

"That's good. In a relationship your wife or girlfriend can't just be your wife or girlfriend. Besides that role they have to be your friend and that makes a bond stronger." Jennifer explained and a small smile spread across her lips. She wrote something down again. "Why did you get divorced then when it felt right?"

"Because we needed to keep that night a secret and we weren't ready." I spoke softly. Phil sat up straight and wrapped his arm around me. He pulled me close and smiled.

"Where do you see yourself go to Phil?" Jennifer asked. Phil frowned confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Jennifer placed her notebook down on her lap and removed her glasses, "Do you see a future with Marlena or not?"

"I don't know." Phil mumbled. "I haven't thought about that." His eyes drifted across the room. I pressed my lips together and moved away from Phil again. He didn't know if he saw a future with me? What was that supposed to mean? We have been dating for 2 years now. Didn't he want to move to the next step?

Jennifer nodded thoughtfully and she turned to me, wanting an answer from me. I crossed my legs and arms and stared thoughtfully at the woman in front of me.

"If Phil keeps acting like this..." I spoke slowly. I shook my head. "Then I don't see us going anywhere."

Jennifer took a deep breath and placed her hands together, "I'll tell you this. Are you going somewhere this month? On a vacation or something else?"

"Our buddy Stu is getting married in Thailand and we're invited." Phil answered and he leaned back in the couch again.

"Do something nice there. Try to relax. Spent some time together and build up the romance again." Jennifer suggested us. "You two are made for each other, believe me."

* * *

><p>I walked through the appartment of me and Phil and spotted Phil sitting on the couch, watching the TV. I leaned against the door frame of the kitchen and stared at him. He didn't even had a clue I stood there watching him. He only had eyes for the TV. Typical men.<p>

"How did your appointment go with the dentist by the way?" I asked, trying to get his attention. Phil didn't turn to me.

He scratched his head while replying shortly, "Fine."

"What did Stu say?" I questioned further, trying to make a conversation. I walked away from the door frame and towards the couch. I sat down on the arm rest and looked at Phil. He kept staring at the TV.

"I should floss more. Nothing special." Phil replied, still not caring for a conversation. I nodded and looked at the TV. Stupid soccer game. I sighed and got up again.

"I'm going to change." I informed my boyfriend. Phil just let out a 'hmm.' I closed the door of the bedroom and walked to the closet. I grabbed a black hoodie and grey sweatpants. After changing I walked back to Phil and sat down beside him on the couch.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked and looked at the clock. It was already 6 PM. Most of the time we would eat at that time but I wasn't really hungry and Phil hadn't complained yet.

"Doesn't matter to me." Phil said. I frowned at him and grabbed the remote control. I turned off the TV and looked at Phil, not really amused.

"Hey!" Phil yelled as he saw the black screen. He turned to me and noticed my look. Immediately he became quiet.

"I asked you something." I said again. Phil arched his eyebrows puzzled. How suprising, he didn't even listen to me. It wasn't the first time but by now it was starting to bug me a lot. Especially now since we needed to work on our relationship.

"What do you want for dinner?" I repeated my question. Phil looked at the clock and back at me. He shrugged. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Chinese?"

"Sure." Phil replied and grabbed the remote control again. He turned the TV back on and I was out of the picture.

I stood up and walked to the phone while mumbling, "Unbelievable."

"What?" Phil asked as he heard me. He turned around on the couch and stared at me. I turned around with a sharp movement and glared at him.

"We agreed we would work on our relationship!" I spoke angrily. "You said it at therapy but seeing this...it looks like you don't even want to try."

Phil turned to TV off and stood up. He walked away from the couch and towards me. In disbelief he asked, "I don't even want to try? I told you we were going to work on it when we were in Thailand. Are we in Thailand?" Phil looked around and gestured around the room. "This doesn't really look like Thailand."

"It doesn't matter." I groaned frustrated. I placed my hands on my hips and continued, "We are supposed to work on our relationship and if you think it will only work whenever we're on a trip...your wrong. We could easily work at it here at home." My voice started to get a little hoarse as I continued to speak. "And if you think this isn't going to work here then you can just leave."

"Marley." Phil sighed, thinking I was being dramatic.

I held my hand up, "No Phil. Seriously. I see something for us but by the way you've been acting for the last year really just destroys my vision of us. And if you're going to be like this I don't want to try anymore." With that said I walked to the bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaving Phil alone with suprise and worry.

Did I seriously think about ending it? Yes I did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Okey not exactly a happy chapter right? I thought the sight of Phil going to therapy would be a pretty funny thing so I decided, why not do that for the first chap? Hope you enjoyed and I hope I made you curious about the rest :P Some reviews would be amazing! ~xXx~_


	2. Arriving In Thailand

**A/N: **_Hello everyone! Thank you all for the reviews, fav's and alerts. My inbox was exploding again :P I'm sorry for not updating any sooner but I was busy with learning for my exams.__ Enjoy this chapter!_**  
>monpetiteange13<strong>_: Thank you for offering your help if I need it. I appreciate that and if I need some help i'll message you :)  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anyone except for Marlena and Jamie!_

* * *

><p>"It's like he doesn't even care!" I almost yelled.<p>

"_Hey, hey! What happened to the confident Marlena that I knew. Ever since we woke up in Vegas you've been stressing and now it's 2 years later and you're still stressing!_"

"Jamie, this has nothing to do with me stressing. Haven't you been listening to me for the last 10 minutes?" I hissed angrily as I paced around the room. I pressed my phone harder against my ear and ran my hand through my hair.

"_Yes ofcourse I've been listening. Now listen to me, Phil loves you but he's a guy. They are like this but think about it, If Phil didn't want to save your relationship he wouldn't have gone to therapy but he did. Doesn't that give you a little bit of hope? It takes some time Mar. Don't stress so much about it._"

I held the phone in front of me and clenched my fists frustrated before yelling at her but without using my voice so she couldn't hear me. I loved Jamie and she was my best friend but she could annoy me sometimes as hell. Maybe it was wrong to think that way. She was always there for me and perhaps I was overreacting.

I heard Jamie sighing, "_Listen, I've gotta go. There are some people at my door and I have to answer._"

"You're not gonna open the door right?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't.

"_Nope._" I could just hear her smirking. "_But I really do have to go. I've got some stuff to do. So i'll talk to you later!_"

"No Jamie wait-!"

"_Bye!_"

"J-Jamie!" Suddenly I heard a beep tone. She hung up. "Jamie? ARGH!"

I threw my phone on my bed and sat down. I burried my face in my hands and sighed. This day was not going well at all. Who was I kidding? The last 2 years were not going well at all. Phil and I were drifting apart, Stu was getting married so he was all excited which made me depressed since I didn't have a good relationship with Phil anymore, Jamie's been blowing me off for god knows what, Doug doesn't have time for me anymore since he's with Tracy and their expecting a kid soon even Eli was blowing me off for Stephanie but I couldn't blame him for that. Stephanie was his mother. I couldn't just take him away, I knew that.

There was a knock on the door. It opened and I looked up and yelled, "What?"

"Wow, I didn't knew it was your time of the month already." Phil joked as he closed the door.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my desk, "Very funny Phil. If that was it you can go."

"Well no, that wasn't it." Phil shoved his hands in his pocket and leaned against the door. I turned around and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Me and the guys are going to Ihop. I was wondering if you wanted to come aswell since you're always here."

I stared suspiciously at him. Maybe spending some time with the guys wasn't such a bad idea. Lately I have been stressing about Phil and me but also about my job. A nice lunch would be just fine right?

* * *

><p>"No fucking way." Stu declined again. "Absolutely not."<p>

I grabbed my toast and took a bite as I looked back and forth between Doug and Stu. Ever since Doug told him that he should invite Alan to the wedding he's been declining every time which was driving me a little mad. I got it why he didn't want to invite Alan but Alan saw us as great friends. Maybe even more than friends. Family perhaps?

"Come on Stu," Doug tried to convince him again. "It's killing him."

"I don't care!" Stu replied, looking at us if we were crazy. "Honestly, the three of you were barely invited."

"Hey!" I spoke up, slightly offended. I wasn't the one who roofied us 2 years ago! That wasn't fair. I've been nothing but a great friend.

"Alright, I get it. I really do, it's just, you know what, Alan considers you to be one of his best friends." Doug said and he turned back to his food.

Stu placed his juice back on the table and replied, "I consider Alan to be insane."

"Stu, throw him a bone." Phil spoke up and also tried to reason with Stu. "Doug already said his dad pays for everything he eats, everything he breaks. Oh and you know what, we should squeeze to see if the old man could cover the bachelor party."

"That's good." Doug smiled.

"Well aren't I lucky." I spoke and poked with my fork in my salad that was next to my toast. The guys all looked at me. "I haven't gotten a promotion so nothing to celebrate for me which means i'm not gonna join the bachelor party. Which is fine by me."

"You don't want to wake up next to me again finding out you're married to me again?" Phil joked with a smirk. I placed my fork on the table and turned to him.

"I rarely wake up next to you Phil." I told him with a hint of irritation in my voice.

Phil nodded thoughtfully and pressed his lips together before snapping back at me, "Wow. Says the person who always walks out of the door early in the morning."

"I need to be early for my job! And i'm not the only one." I said angrily. Stu and Doug glanced at each other before looking back at us, watching us nervously.

Phil narrowed his eyes, "I have a meeting sometimes alright! You're always the first one to go out of the door!"

"And sadly I always come back." I spoke softly. Phil kept his mouth shut and his eyes drifted down to the ground. "And whenever I can be a little later, I still don't wake up next to you because you fall alseep on the couch almost every night."

Phil looked back at me but before he could say anything, Stu cut him off, "I'm glad you brought the bachelor party up Phil because this is the bachelor party." he said, turning the subject back before our fight could get any worse.

"What?" Doug asked puzzled.

Phil turned to him, "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, it's my bachelor brunch." Stu spoke, pretty satisfied by his decision. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and listened further. "Go crazy. Let's get some chocolate chip pancakes, lap dance from the waitress."

Doug sighed and rubbed his face while Phil threw his spoon on the table and leaned back saying, "That's bullshit."

I sighed and stood up, grabbing my purse. They all looked at me and I looked back at them when I saw them staring. Doug shook his head confused, asking me what I was doing.

"Nice bachelor party." I said. "This is probably my sign to go." Phil wouldn't move aside so I just pushed him out of the way.

"Oh come on, Marley." Doug whined, as if I was being dramatic again. I stood next to the table and looked at Stu.

"Congratulations Stu. I'll see you at the airport." I gave him a small smile and patted his shoulder before walking out of the Ihop.

I searched through my purse, looking for my car keys but I couldn't find them. As I was searching I walked to my car. In the distance I could hear someone yelling something but I couldn't make out why or what he was yelling but somehow the sound came closer. Was the person talking to me?

"Marlena!"

Apparantelly so. I sighed and turned around to see Doug running to me. He stopped when he was in front of me and his look was a little bit disappointed. We both didn't speak. Doug kept looking at me and I looked down at the ground.

"What do you want Doug?" I finally broke the silence.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Doug asked me. I crossed my arms and looked up. Maybe he was right. Maybe I was overreacting but I couldn't control my anger anymore for the last couple of days. I always had a control over my emotions but Phil just had a way of getting under my skin and it got worse every day.

Doug took a step forward and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Tell me. What's up with you?"

I sighed and hesitated before replying, "You know things aren't going well between me and Phil right?" Doug nodded. "Well i'm also extremely stressed out."

Doug frowned out of confused and asked slightly puzzled, "Why?"

"Well, I don't know if you can remember but i'm the producer of CNN." I spoke sarcastically and opened the car door after unlocking it. Doug leaned against the car and chuckled.

I turned back to him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"This." Doug gestured to me. "You. You're acting a lot like Tracy."

"You're saying i'm acting like a pregnant lady?" I arched an eyebrow. Doug just chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and got inside the car while muttering sarcastically, "Thanks."

I started the engine and Doug stopped laughing. He stood beside my window and tapped on it.

"Come on Marley, I was only joking." Doug smiled. I could see the fun in his eyes. He was still mocking me. I knew it. I opened my window and just looked at him.

"You know you can tell me anything Mar." Doug smiled soothingly. "I'm your brother."

"I know that." I spoke softly. "I just need some rest, I think. Good thing we're going to Thailand. No crazy trips, just a piecefull wedding next to the sea."

Doug nodded and squated beside the car. He looked at me with a sweet expression but the curiosity was glistening in his eyes.

"Fine." I sighed and gave up. "I'm thinking of breaking up with Phil."

Doug suddenly arched his eyebrows up from surprise he took a step back and asked, "Why?"

I looked at the steeringwheel and fumbled with it, "Because everytime I walk out of the door i'm thinking of not coming back." I looked at my brother and frowned sadly. "That isn't a good sign."

Doug sighed sadly and walked back to me. He stuck his hand through the window and stroke my shoulder. My eyes slowly turned away from him, not wanting to meet his gaze. I knew he felt bad for me but I didn't want to get too emotional with my brother. I didn't want to get too emotional with anyone actually. And I knew that if I saw his look now I would get emotional.

"Marley, I find it weird to say but you and Phil are perfect for each other." Doug spoke. I took a deep breath and slowly turned back to him with hesitation. When I looked at Doug he smiled at me.

I nodded and a small smile spread across my lips, "Thanks Doug." I stuck my hand out of the window and Doug grabbed it. We held hands for a couple of seconds before I wanted to drive off but he stopped me again.

"And be carefull." Doug warned me.

I chuckled and asked, "Why?"

"Well you're good at a lot of things but driving isn't your strong point." Doug told me. I just smirked. "Your driving style is like Phil's. Fast and reckless. It's dangerous."

"If i'm such a bad driver than why did I get my driver's license?" I asked with a smirk.

Now it was Doug's time to smirk, "Paying your instructor to give you the thing?"

"Very funny." I chuckled sarcastically.

Doug tapped my car and waved me goodbye as he walked back to Ihop. I shook my head and chuckled softly as I drove off. I wondered what Jamie was doing. Maybe I could talk to her for a second. She would understand me and we had such an brief conversation on the phone.

* * *

><p>I rang the doorbell as I stood in front of Jamie's house but after some minutes nobody answered. I rang again but still no one. I looked at the garage and saw her black jeep parked in front of it. Whenever she needed to go somewhere she would take her car but since it's still parked she should be home. I knocked on the door this time.<p>

"Jamie?" I yelled, trying to let her know I was here and that she should open the damn door. Another minute tiked by and still no one opened up. I sighed and walked to the window. As I tried to peek inside I didn't saw any movement. I stepped away from the window and looked at the second floor. The curtains were all closed. Maybe she was upstairs sleeping? Who was I kidding. Like Jamie would take an afternoon nap.

I walked to the garden and looked around. She wasn't here. To my surprise her backdoor was open. I let myself in the house and walked around.

"Jamie? Are you here?" I asked. No one replied. I threw my coat on the couch and walked up the stairs. While walking up I heard some noises coming from a room. With hesitation I walked to her bedroom but stopped in front of it. I listened intently but the only thing I heard was laughter. No bed cracks, no giggles, no moans, so I guessed it was safe. I knocked on her door and walked inside.

"Jamie I really need to talk-" My eyes widened at the sight and instantly I covered my eyes while yelling, "Oh god!"

Jamie screamed and rolled of her bed from fright.

"I thought it was safe!" I yelled in disgust.

"Marley! This is not what you think." Jamie quickly tried to defend herself. I turned my back to her.

Before I could reply I heard someone greeting me, "Hi Marlena!"

I knew that voice. I lowered my hands and turned to the voice. To my surprise I saw Alan sitting on Jamie's bed? What was Alan doing here? In Jamie's house? Why was Jamie so panicking and telling me it's not what it looks like?

"Alan?" I spoke confused and frowned. Alan smiled at me and waved. I slowly turned to Jamie who smiled innocently yet embarrassed as she still sat on the ground. I looked back and forth between Alan and Jamie. And slowly it hit me.

"Ah gross!" I yelled and quickly walked out of the room, not wanting to look back.

"Marley!" I heard Jamie yell from her room.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it. How weird and disgusting. Why?" I rambled on and on.

I heard footsteps behind me and Jamie tried to stop me again, "Marley wait a second! I can explain!"

"Why lord? This is-Oh my god, I can't- The shivers- The nightmares! My best friend with- You've been blowing me off for this?" I stuttered in disgust. I walked to the livingroom and grabbed my coat again. Jamie ran to the door and got in front of it. I stood still in front of her and she panted while raising her hands.

"I can explain!" She yelled. I rubbed my temples, trying to get the image out of my head.

"Why?" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I opened my eyes and looked at her. Jamie crossed her arms and shrugged.

"I mean," I continued. "You and Alan? Since when did that happen? You hate him! You loath him!"

"I don't hate him!" Jamie denied. I raised my eyebrow sarcastically. Jamie shrugged. "I don't particularly like him either."

I sighed and looked away from her. Jamie noticed me and quickly took some steps to me while speaking, "Something happened between us. I don't know it either but I quite like spending time with him."

"What happened with Dylan?" I asked, remembering she was spending a lot of time with him.

Jamie pursed her lips and mumbled, "Didn't work out." I rolled my eyes and Jamie continued. "Please Mar, don't be mad about this. I'm not screwing with him like I did with the others. I really like him."

I opened my mouth and gestured to the stairs but nothing came out. I was speechless. How in the world could this happen? Those 2 were the last persons I thought would be together. In my opinion Jamie would be better with anyone else not Alan! This was highly illogical. This was against nature! This was a disastor for the future generation! This was...happiness for 2 people.

I looked at Jamie and saw her looking at the ground. She moved her foot across the floor, making a dark stripe in her carpet. Thoughtfully I looked back at the stairs. I saw Alan walking shyly down the stairs and to us. He was too nervous to even look at me. This time I seriously was overreacting. If Jamie was indeed happy with Alan I should be happy for her.

"Marlena please, you're my best friend." Jamie spoke softly. "I just want you to be happy for me."

I remembered that Jamie was happy for me when I dated Jackson. He was a total player and didn't treat anyone with respect except for me but somehow I did like him a lot. She was always there for me and didn't try to seperate us. She tried to except it with all her heart and I always saw that even though it was difficult for her. And I loved her for that. I should do the same thing, right? It wouldn't be fair if I didn't.

I took a deep breath and looked at Alan. He still looked down and fumbled with his thumbs. I looked at Jamie and saw her staring sadly at me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized softly. Alan looked at me and Jamie slowly smiled. "It's just- I didn't expect to find this." I walked to Jamie and grabbed her hands. "If you're happy with Alan than i'm happy for you."

"Thanks Mar." Jamie whispered and she hugged me. I gladly hugged her back. After some seconds I felt another pair of arms wrapping around us. Awkwardly I looked at the person and saw Alan leaning his head on my back and closing his eyes. Great...

* * *

><p>It was only 2 more days since we were going to Thailand and it felt like time flew by. Phil and I didn't speak much for those days. We only asked what we should bring along, we had a couple of brief conversations, we went out to dinner and the last day before leaving we spent some time together with Eli. Eli could sense something was going on between us and asked us tons of questions but we told him everything was fine.<p>

Now it was time to go. It was early in the morning and Phil and I walked through our livingroom looking around for some last items. I walked back to the bedroom and grabbed my suitcase. I placed it in the livingroom and walked to the kitchen. There I found Phil making a sandwich for himself. When he was done I quickly stole it from him and walked away.

"Hey!" He yelled as he saw me eating his breakfast. I turned back around and smirked. Phil just shook his head but as he turned around I saw a brief smirk. I grabbed my hoodie and pulled it on.

After some minutes Phil came out of the kitchen with another sandwich and he also pulled on his dark blue hoodie. He grabbed the tickets that lay on the table and grabbed his suitcase. I walked out of our apartment and Phil closed and locked the door.

"Ready?" Phil asked as we got in the car. I nodded. Phil started the engine and we drove off. "Here we go."

After about an hour of driving we arrived at the airport and we saw everyone already waiting for us. Doug, Tracy and Stu were talking with each other and Alan and Jamie were also talking. Phil parked the car and we got out. He grabbed our luggage and we walked back to our friends.

"Hi!" Stu greeted us excitingly.

I waved and smiled, "Hey."

Phil quickly hugged Stu and patted his back, "Ready for the big day?"

After a moment of thinking Stu nodded and breathed, "Yeah."

"Alright! Let's go!" Jamie cheered. She grabbed her bags and walked inside. We all followed her. Stu, me and Phil were walking in the front as Doug, Tracy, Jamie and Alan walked behind us. I looked behind me and saw Alan smoking an old smoke pipe. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the information bord which showed when all flights were leaving and arriving.

Copenhagen 2:35 -

New York 2:50 -

Bangkok 3:15 - -on time

Montreal 3:20 -

Mexico City 3:45 -

Vancouver 3:55 - 5:55 - delayed

Phil looked at his ticket and at me. We glanced at each other briefly before looking back at where we were walking before we would bump into someone. We all saw a young asian boy walking to us. He looked about 15/17.

"Hey! There he is!" Stu spoke happily and raised his arms. The boy looked at us and started smiling.

"Hey Stu." He replied. Stu and the boy hugged.

"Teddy, what's up? How are you?" Stu asked and patted his back. We all looked at him and smiled but Alan didn't look too happy.

"Who's this guy Stu?" He asked and stared at Teddy.

Stu looked at him and introduced Teddy, "This is Teddy, Lauren's little brother. He goes to Stanford, pre med." He turned back to Teddy and gestured to each one of us. "This is Phil, Marlena, Jamie, Doug, Tracy and Alan."

"Nice to meet you man." Doug said and he shook his hand.

"Wow. Stanford?" Phil asked pretty impressed. Teddy looked at him. "How old are you?"

"He's 17 and kind off a genius." Stu answered for the boy. I raised my eyebrows quickly up and down from amasement. That was indeed pretty impressive.

"Well actually i'm 16." Teddy answered and smiled shyly. "And i'm not a genius. My dad just had me take the entrance exams early."

"Because you're a genius." Stu pointed out. Teddy chuckled.

Still not impresses, Alan asked, "So what are you? A doctor?"

"No, not yet. I'm pre med." Teddy answered politely.

"Ever heard of that guy Doogie Howser?" Alan asked.

Teddy nodded, "Yeah?"

"Well, he turned out to be a gay." Alan spoke. We all turned to him and Jamie slapped his arm softly. Alan turned to her and she glared at him.

"Alan." Jamie warned him.

"It's true, I read it in teen people." Alan replied to her. I just laughed and turned back to Teddy.

"Don't listen to Alan. He's just messing with you." I smiled. Teddy smiled at me and nodded thoughtfully.

"Well okay, i'm gonna grab a book or something for the plane. You guys want anything?" Teddy asked us. We all shook our heads except for Stu.

"Well I would actually love a smart water." Stu said. Teddy nodded and walked passed us to get his stuff and Stu's water.

When Teddy was far enough away from us Stu turned to Alan and spoke, "What's the matter with you? He's 16 years old."

"Yeah Alan, take it easy." Phil also jumped in the conversation.

"I'm a little confused, is he just here to see us off or what?" Alan asked and he looked at each one of us. "How does this work?"

"How does what work?" Doug asked confused.

"Is that person coming to the wedding?" Alan repeated his question but this time more specifically.

"Are you- Are you serious?" I asked unsure, wether he was joking or not. Alan nodded.

"Yes Alan, my bride's little brother is coming to the wedding." Stu answered his question, pointing again out that he was the brother of Lauren. "Is that okay with you?"

Alan grabbed his sunglasses and put them on, "Oh, it's the first time I've heard of it. You could've paged me." After glaring at Stu, Alan walked away from us and to the seats. After some of us facepalmed we also followed Alan to the seats. We sat down and waited for our plane to arrive.

Each one of us grabbed some things to do. Jamie grabbed her celphone and started texting, Stu grabbed a book and started reading, Doug grabbed a magazine and started reading with Tracy, Phil filled in some paperwork, I searched through my luggage and grabbed my book and Alan just stared into the distance, living in his own little world.

Teddy walked back to us and asked Alan, Mind if I sit here?"

"Wolfpack only." Alan replied shortly. "Find another chair." Stu placed his book down and looked at Alan.

"There's no wolfpack." Stu told him.

"It's no problem, I can find-"

"Teddy, don't be ridiculous." Stu said. He grabbed Alan's bag and threw it off the chair. "You're sitting here."

"Carefull that's a louis-!" As the bag hit the floor, Alan turned to Stu and spoke again, "That is a louis vuitton!"

Teddy gave Stu his water and sat down on the chair, between Stu and Alan. He awkwardly stared in front of him. Alan looked at the poor boy. I could see Teddy getting even more nervous when Alan stared at him like that.

"That's a nice neckroll." Alan said as he noticed the blue thing in his hands.

"Thanks." Teddy replied. "You can use it if you want?"

Alan grabbed it and said, "Okay." When he examined the thing he suddenly threw it away. Teddy sadly looked down at the ground and we all just glared at Alan. Alan didn't pay attention to us. He grabbed his headphones and placed it on his ears, listening to his music.

After about 45 minutes of waiting our plane finally arrived and we boarded. Our chairs weren't sorted together so we were spread throughout the area. Phil and I sat next to each other in the front, behind us was Stu, behind Stu was Teddy, Doug and Tracy and a couple chairs behind them were Alan and Jamie.

The hours ticked away as we flew to Thailand. It was a 16 hour flight so we weren't there yet. Everyone was getting tired in the plane and started sleeping. My eyelids slowly started to close as well. I looked at Phil and saw him also falling asleep. His head dangled back against his chair and he was gone. I yawned and also hung my head back against my chair, closing my eyes. As I was half asleep I felt my head falling to the side and I hit Phil's shoulder. I didn't really care. I just wanted to sleep.

I didn't remember much from the flight but when I opened my eyes we were there and the plane was landing. I looked up and noticed that Phil was still asleep. I smiled when I realized I finally woke up next to Phil again. It wasn't in our home but that didn't matter. It wasn't like he could go anywhere but that also didn't matter to me. I rubbed his arm and he slowly started to wake up. He blinked twice and took a deep breath while stretching his arms.

"We're here." I spoke softly. Phil tried to look out of the window but since we were in the second row he couldn't really see anything.

We all stood up and grabbed our luggage. We walked out of the plane and a car was waiting for us. The car would take us to our hotel where we would meet Lauren and her family.

Again an hour passed away quickly. I looked out of the car window and the only thing I saw was green from all the trees. Sometimes I could see a mountain but mostly it was green and it was beautiful. I had no idea Thailand was so beautiful but I've also never been here so that explained it.

We finally arrived at our hotel and got out of the car. Phil opened the trunk and gave us our luggage. I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on as we all walked to the hotel. It was a beautiful, big, white building and lots of people were walking around.

"Baby!" We all suddenly heard. Stu instantly turned to the voice and we saw an asian woman running our way. She jumped in Stu's arms and they hugged. Phil wrapped his arm around me as a reflex. Stu and Lauren kissed. At least I guessed it was Lauren. Stu wouldn't just kiss a stranger.

"How sweet." I sighed dreamily. Jamie nudged me with her elbow. I turned to her and we both smiled at the sight. Stu looked really happy with Lauren. I turned to Phil and Phil to me.

* * *

><p>The rehearsal dinner was going on for a while now and people were walking around. Phil and I sat on the beach that was behind the hotel. We watched the waves and enjoyed the sounds of the sea. Ofcourse we could still here the people talking at the rehearsal dinner but it wasn't that loud.<p>

"We're in Thailand." Phil spoke and looked around.

I nodded, "I know."

I placed my hands behind me and leaned backwards. I wanted to lie down and look at the sky but I also didn't want to ruin my dress since we still needed to start with the actual dinner. Phil looked at me and placed one of his hands on mine. I turned to him.

"I promise we're gonna work on our relationship." Phil assured me. I didn't reply. "Stu told me that I was acting like a jerk to you and that if I didn't stop I would lose you." I looked back at the sea and sighed softly. "I don't want that. I love you Marley. It was just hard the last 2 years, with you stressing about your job, me stressing with Stephanie and my job. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked and still didn't meet his gaze.

Phil nodded and breathed, "Yeah." I just nodded sarcastically. Phil tilted my chin to him so I could look at him. "I promise."

"You can't just fix it in one night Phil." I told him. Phil looked down for a second before looking up again.

"I know that." He replied. "But it's not like this is the only night we're here."

"Exactly." I said. Phil smirked and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked us gently back and forth. I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes. As always, being in this embrace of his felt good but I still wasn't sure about us.

Phil and I parted from each other after about 5 minutes of sitting like this and we stood up. We walked back to the hotel and everyone started to sit down for the dinner. Phil and I took our seats and we waited for someone to begin. I noticed Teddy grabbing his cello and walking to the front.

"And now, Teddy will open the dinner with his cello performance." The father of Lauren anounced.

Everyone turned to Teddy and waited. After a second he started playing the cello. He was really really good. Phil grabbed a glass of champagne and gave me one. He grabbed another one for himself and took a sip. Teddy kept on playing for more and more minutes. I looked around and saw Lauren's parents smiling proudly at each other. Alan tapped Phil on his arm and we both looked at him. Alan turned his thumb down, telling us Teddy's performance sucked. I just frowned and looked away from him but Phil just smirked and also turned back to Teddy. Teddy played for a grand total of 7 minutes and stopped. We all clapped as Teddy took his seat again next to Alan. The poor boy, can't get away from Alan. Lauren's father stood up and tapped his glass gently with his knife. We all looked at him.

"Thank you Teddy." He smiled. "The hands of a brilliant musician and one day a great surgeon. I admit it, when I first met Stu I was not quite sold." Stu and Lauren chuckled. "He seemed unattractive, lack of intelligence and imagination. He was missing the spark you look for in a man." My eyes slowly turned to Stu and he looked down. "But then I look in Stu's eyes. He reminded me of my sweet brother, Chio (?). For those of you who do not know, Chio is disabled and lives in a grouphome." Alan started laughing. "But, Chio loves chok!" Phil and I turned to each other.

"What is chok?" I asked in a whisper. Phil shrugged.

"And that's when I realized, Stu is chok." Lauren's dad continued with his humiliating speech. "Chok is soft white rise in warm water. It has no taste." I placed my elbows on the table and burried my face in my hands as I realized that Lauren's dad was just offending Stu. "We feed it to small baby and very old people. The world needs chok, as the world needs people like Stu. To my sweet daughter and Stu. Congratulations."

I grabbed my glass and raised it dully while saying, "Cheers." Stu must be feeling awfull now.

"And now I believe that Teddy has something to say." Lauren's dad sat down and Teddy wanted to stand up but Alan stopped him.

"Sit down. I got this." Alan said. Teddy looked puzzled at him as Alan wanted to make a toast. "I got this."

Phil and I glanced at each other again and everyone turned to Alan.

"That was a great speech sir." Alan said. "I like the comparison between Stu and rise. I've also prepared a few words." Alan suddenly grabbed some cards and started reading them. "Hey everybody, here are some fun facts. The population in Thailand is 63 million people. It's twice the size of Yao Ming. Each year approximately 13,000 people are killed in car accidents in Thailand. The climat in Thailand-"

"Alan, why don't you skip to the last card there buddy." Doug told him.

"Okay." Alan replied sadly. He skipped through his cards and cleared his throat. "None of you knows Stu like I do." He pointed at a person. "Not you do." He pointed to another one. "Not you." And another one. "Not you." And the last one. "And certainly not you. Nobody knows Stu like I do. No one. I can't even tell you what we've been through because we made a pact. More important than blood." Phil nodded proudly. "What I can tel you is this: This is not Stu's first marriage." Me, Phil, Doug and Jamie instantly turned to Alan with wide eyes. "There was a whore in Las Vegas a couple years ago-"

Phil suddenly stood up and grabbed Alan's arm and whispered, "Times up buddy. Time for you to sit down."

"I thought I was going good?" Alan whispered back.

"Oh god, you killed it." Phil smiled at him. Alan nodded and sat back down as did Phil. Doug started clapping and we all just clapped along.

"In your face." I heard Alan muttering to Teddy, who just sat there.

* * *

><p>Phil and I walked through the hallway of the hotel. He held my hand as we kept on laughing. When we walked around the corner we saw Stu and Lauren talking while they waited for the lift. Phil quickly walked to them and dragged me along.<p>

"Hey risepudding! How you doing?" Phil mocked Stu. Stu and Lauren turned to us.

"Ha-ha-ha." Stu laughed sarcastically. "Very funny Phil."

"Be nice Phil." Lauren spoke. "He had a hard night."

"Get over it. He's your father-in-law, he's supposed to hate you." Phil told him. "Come have a drink with Marley, me and the guys."

"You know, i'm really exhausted. We're just gonna crash." Stu replied.

"Come on, we just spoke with the manager. He's gonna let us have a bonfire on the beach." Phil tried to convince him again.

"That sounds fun." Lauren smiled and turned to Stu.

Stu shook his head, "Nah, i'm good."

I turned to phil and said, "He's tired."

"Stu." We all turned to Lauren. "1 drink with your friends. They came all this way."

"Yeah we came all this way." Phil whined and tried to mimick Lauren's voice. I slapped his chest and Phil turned to me, raising his hands in a defending way.

"I just wanna be with you." Stu told her softly.

Lauren fumbled with his blouse, "Come on. Just go and do me a favor. Take Teddy with you. He never gets to have any fun."

"That's a great idea!" Phil spoke happily. "Bring the kid!"

"Alright 1 drink." Stu gave up. Phil smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I just crossed my arms and smiled.

"I'm gonna change. I don't feel like walking around in this dress anymore." I told Phil. Phil nodded.

Lauren and I walked inside the elevator and I pressed the button.

"I'll see you in 20 minutes." Stu told her. Lauren mouthed 'I love you' just as the doors closed.

When we were up I said goodbye to Lauren and went to my room that I shared with Phil. I opened the door and walked to the closet. I grabbed a lightblue top that came just above my bellybutton and a green skirt which was basically just like a piece of cloth that you could wrap around your waist. Perfect beach clothes and since we were only gonna sit on the beach for a while I thought that that will do. I changed into that and let my hair hang loose. Thanks to the twisted knot I had in, I had a little bit of curls.

I walked out of my room and back to the elevator. When I was down I walked to the beach and saw the bonfire burning with everyone sitting around it.

"Hey Marley, that took you long enough." Jamie chuckled as I walked to them. I stuck out my tongue and sat beside Phil who gave me a beer. I noticed a bag of marshmallows lying next to Alan. Good thinking of him.

"My uncle Roger said that he once saw an albino polar bear." Alan spoke up.

"Really?" Stu asked confused. "Polar bears are white. How would he know if it's an albino?"

Alan thought about his answer and replied after some seconds, "This one was black."

I chuckled softly, "Did you think that it was perhaps maybe just a black bear?"

"Whatev's." Alan mumbled after again some seconds. We all laughed softly and I stared at the fire that danced around on the wood.

"You know, I gotta hand it to you Stu." Phil spoke up. "This place is a paradise."

"Not bad right?" Stu smirked.

Phil looked at the fire, "And I can't believe i'm saying this but i'm actually jealous of you. Lauren is an angel."

"Yeah, she really is amazing." Doug agreed and leaned back on his elbows.

"Ah you guys are sweet." Stu smiled.

"Not big breasts on her but still solid rack for an asian." Phil said. I slowly turned to him and just saw him thinking about it. My mouth opened slightly from disbelief. Why couldn't I see this one coming? Phil snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me.

"What?" He asked confused. Just when I thought that it was going better between us he shattered it again. I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

"Ah Marley." Phil whined and wrapped his arm around me.

I slapped his arm away and replied angrily, "Don't touch me. I'm still mad at you." Phil rolled his eyes and sighed frustrated.

"That's just wildly inappropriate. But i'm glad you guys are all here." Stu said. Doug raised his bottle. "Even you Alan." Alan smiled happily at him.

"It means a lot to me that you made the trip." Stu spoke seriously. "Thank you."

"Wouldn't miss it buddy." Doug smiled at him.

"Great," Phil began. "Now can we have our 1 fucking beer dad?" Stu nodded. Phil stood up.

"Alright, toast." He said. "Come on, stand up." We all stood up and waited for Phil to continue. "To Lauren and Stu. You did it buddy."

"I sure did." Stu smirked.

We all clicked our bottles together saying, "Cheers."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Alright second chapter done. That was a long one. I'm trying to get 10 chapters again like the first one. Third chapter is the morning after! I'm quite curious how i'm gonna pull that off. Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you thought about it by hitting the review button :) ~xXx~_


	3. Worse Than Vegas

**A/N: **_Hello peeps! I was quite bored and decided to continue with the next chapter of this again. I knew everyone really wanted to see the waking up part so I hope you enjoy :) Thanks so much for all the reviews, Fav's and Alerts!  
><em>**Laurafxox: **_Thanks to you to for offering your help if I need it. I appreciate your kindness and if I need help i'll also message you :D  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything except for Marlena and Jamie!_

* * *

><p>A cry.<p>

I heard a soft cry that grew louder with every minute. Sometimes it was quiet again but after a minute it would come back again. It didn't sound like a normal person. I heard it before. But when? And where?

The same cry again but louder. My eyes fluttered open. I stared at a dark ceiling and slowly sat up. Where was I? I looked around but I couldn't see anything. Everything was dark. Just black. It looked like I had my eyes closed but as far as I knew I had my eyes open. I got off the ground and walked around. Slowly I stretched my arm next to me, hoping I would feel something. Then I felt a hard material. It was a wall. My fingers traveled up and down as I searched for a light switch. After a moment of searching I found something. It was a little button. I pressed it and a spotlight appeared in the middle of the room in front of a door.

Again the same cry but it came from in front of me. As I stepped closer to the sound, I started realizing what it was. I hoped I was wrong about this. I slowly tilted my hand to the doorknob and turned it around. The door creaked as I opened it. The crying stopped and turned into a giggle? Was I actually right about this?

I looked down at the ground and noticed a little pink baby chair with a mobile of bunnies hanging above it. In the chair sat a little girl from about 2 months old. She stared at me with her big baby blue eyes and her little mouth slightly open formed into an 'o.' I saw some dark hairs coming from under her pink hat that she was wearing on her head. I swallowed nervously and frowned confused. What was a baby doing in a closet and where the hell was I? I turned around in a swift movement and stared around me. There wasn't a door anymore. I was locked in this space with the baby. What the fuck was going on!

The baby suddenly let out another giggle. I turned back to her and stared at her. Please let this be a dream. She lifted her small arms to me and squeezed her tiny fingers together, as if she was telling me to come to her. I took a step forward and squated in front of her. Slowly I stretched my arm to her and my index finger touched hers. The moment we touched it felt like a huge jolt went straight through me. I fell back on my butt and panted from fright. The baby giggled happily and hit her hands repeatedly on her legs. Right, she liked to see someone getting hurt or being frightened. She reminded me of Phil. He also always laughed whenever I hurt myself. I rolled my eyes.

I stood back up and started searching for an exit. But when I started searching the baby started crying. I quickly turned to her and tried to calm her down. I rubbed her belly but she wouldn't calm down. I wanted to speak but as I opened my mouth I had no voice. I couldn't talk. I desperately tried but nothing came out and the baby just started crying more and more. Trying to sush her, I looked around for something that would help. Oh god, why couldn't I get this baby to shut up? What would happen if she was mine? I would be an awful mother! I didn't want that! I wanted to have a nice family with maybe Phil if he changed. They would take my baby away from me for being a bad mom. Maybe I wasn't fit to be a mother. What would happen if I couldn't have any kids. What would Phil do? Oh god this was worse than when I woke up in Vegas. A baby nightmare!

The next thing I heard was a crash and everything suddenly faded away. I didn't hear any cries anymore. Instead I heard a groan. I opened my eyes and saw someone lying on the floor. Not exactly the thinnest person on the world and he was bald. I moved my hands away from my waist and placed them next to me, pushing myself up. Suddenly I bumped my head against something and fell back down on the cold hard ground.

I groaned in pain and mumbled into the floor, "God damn."

I took a deep breath and pushed myself up again but I forgot something was above me so I bumped my head...again. I fell back down on my stomach and groaned louder.

"Oh fuck!" I heard someone say. The next thing I knew, I was being pulled from under something. I rolled on my back and opened my eyes again. A familiar face was in my sight. Phil hunched over me. He grabbed my arms and helped me up.

"Carefull." He muttered to me. I squinted my eyes as the light hit my face. "You bumped your head against the coffee table...twice."

I looked next to me and saw a brown table. Was I lying underneath that thing? I stood up and rubbed my face, trying to get rid of the sleep. I had a massive headache again. It felt like the one I had when we were in Vegas.

"Okay Marley, don't freak out." Phil told me. I removed my hands from my face and stared puzzled at him. What was he talking about? Why would I freak out?

I looked around and I saw that we weren't in our hotel room. Beer bottles were spread across the room, mattresses lay on the ground with sheets tangled around them and spread across the floor, on the alarm clock was a cockroach that crawled around, the curtains looked like they could fall off any moment, cigarets were lying in the ashtray, some lights were shattered on the ground and a van was blowing because it was so damn hot in here. This was a joke right? This couldn't be happening. This was also a nightmare.

I turned back to Phil and stared with a concerned expression at him. Phil tilted his hands up and waited nervously for my outbreak. Before I had a change to talk I heard someone coughing behind me. Phil and I looked at the person and saw a bald Alan stumbling our way. Phil and I both furrowed our eyebrows in confusion as we stared at Alan.

"Phil," Alan panted from the heat and worry. "I think it's happened again."

I slowly ran my hand through my hair and warned Alan, "Don't say that. Don't you dare!"

Phil looked at him and asked him with a hoarse voice, "Alan what the fuck did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I swear to god." Alan swallowed nervously. I coughed and walked to the couch. I plopped down on it but I didn't knew it was such a crappy thing. The minute my butt touched the soft material the entire couch collapsed. Phil and Alan quickly turned to me. Great, now I was stuck between the couch. I groaned out of frustration. I pushed myself out of the thing and stumbled to the wall, leaning against it.

"Your hair is gone." I spoke as I looked at Alan's head. Alan's hands travelled to his beard, feeling it was still there. Phil shook his head.

He pointed his finger to Alan's head and said shortly, "No, up."

Slowly Alan's hands moved to his head and his eyes grew wide once he felt that his hair was indeed gone. Suddenly he started laughing. I hung my head back against the wall and squeezed my eyes shut for a second. I just hoped this would all be gone when I open my eyes. But when I really opened them I was still in this shit hole.

"Where the fuck are we?" Phil asked confused and he placed his hands on his head.

I shook my head and managed to choke out, "I don't know." I had a very sick feeling in my stomach. Suddenly all the electricity went off. We all looked nervously at the lights, wondering what happened.

Alan turned to Phil and whispered, "Phil i'm scared."

My sick feeling started coming up. It felt like I needed to throw up. After another second I did need to throw up. I covered my mouth with my hand and ran to the bathroom. I fell down on my knees in front of the toilet and started throwing up in it. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard someone falling on something because all the beer bottles fell but I was too busy to look up and check who it was. I felt someone removing the hair out of my face.

"Shit." I heard Phil breath behind me. I guessed he was the one who held my hair back. A groan was heard next to us. A painful, tired one.

"Stu come on, get up." Phil ordered Stu. "We've got an situation here with Marley and another one."

When I was done with throwing up, I wiped my mouth with some toilet paper that hung next to me and I pushed myself off the ground. Phil wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me steady. Alan, me and Phil waited for Stu to get out of the bathtub. His pillow lay even in there with him. When he sat up we all were shocked by the sight. Phil covered his mouth with one of his fists and Alan stared with huge eyes at Stu.

"Oh shit." I groaned irritated.

Stu turned fully to us and stared at us with open mouth. Phil finally found his voice again.

"Oh holy shit."

"Where are we?" Stu asked confused as he looked around. He turned to Alan and shock hit his face. "Oh my god Alan, your head." Stu grabbed his glasses and put them on.

"No your head." Alan replied as he stared at the massive tribal tattoo on the side of Stu's face. That tattoo kinda looked familiar.

"He's bald." Stu whispered in shock.

"Stu, you're gonna freak out but it's gonna be okay." Phil assured him. I sniffed and rubbed my face from the sick feeling that I still had.

"Why?" Stu asked worried. "What- Is it my teeth?"

"No." Alan spoke up. I shook my head.

"No." Phil also told him.

Stu climbed out of the bathtub and asked concerned, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I muttered.

"Did you check the bottom?" Stu asked and he pulled his lower lip down for us to have a better look. Phil looked at it. Suddenly my nausea came back again.

"Oh god." I mumbled and fell down on my knees again. I crawled to the toilet and started throwing up again.

"What's with her?" Alan asked Phil.

Phil sighed and held my hair back again, "I don't know."

I heard Stu's footsteps moving to behind me. After a second he breathed in shock, "Oh my god."

"Stu-" I wanted to speak but was interrupted with my puking again.

"What the fuck?- Ow!" Stu muttered. I heard some water running and some splashing.

"That's good. Why dont you try and wash it off." Phil tried to hold his laugh but a chuckled came through while talking. I groaned and fell down on my back. I've never felt this sick before in my life and I wasn't exactly a person who got sick all the time.

"It's not coming off!" Stu yelled sadly. Alan tapped Phil on his arm and the 2 chuckled. I closed my eyes and placed my arms over my face.

"This is a real tattoo?" Stu yelled worried but it sounded like he wanted to cry. Well I couldn't blame him. I would love to cry if I would wake up with that tattoo on the side of my face.

"Alan what did you do? Did you roofie me?" Stu asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything!" Alan quickly defended himself in his innocent voice.

"Stu, Stu, he swore to god." Phil tried to calm him down. "Hey Mars, are you okay?"

I lifted my arms up and mumbled because I could barely speak from the nausea, "Just help me up." I was pulled up to my feet again.

"What happened?" Stu whispered confused. I looked back and forth between the three men in the bathroom. Suddenly something jumped on my back and I heard screeching beside my ear. I started screaming and running around in circles from fright. All the guys started screaming aswell from fright.

"GET IT OFF OF ME!" I screamed while panicking. I pushed everyone out of the way as I tried to get the thing off my back. Suddenly it jumped off of me and onto the rack above the tub which held the shower curtain in place. I burried myself against Phil and we all stared at the monkey that looked down on us.

"What the fuck!" Phil panted.

Alan placed his hands together in front of his chest and spoke happily, "Oh it's a monkey! Look at the cute little vest!"

He hopped to the monkey and cooed, "Hi little monkey!" He lifted his arms and tried to grab the thing.

"No Alan." Phil warned him. When Alan's fingers were close enough to the monkey the monkey slapped him away. Alan stumbled back and glared at the animal.

I sighed and walked back to the livingroom, "Alan leave the monkey alone."

"But he's so cute!" Alan whined. Suddenly a phone was ringing.

"Phone!" Phil muttered again in haste. We all checked our pockets and even I did that while I didn't have any pockets. I still wore my outfit from when we were on the beach. I quickly walked as fast as I could through the livingroom and searched through the trash.

"I got it!" I heard Phil yell. I trudged after Phil as he walked to the bedroom.

"Doug, Doug! Where the hell are you?" Phil asked quickly.

"Oh jesus, thank god." Phil sighed in relief. I looked at him and hoped Doug was okay. Phil turned to me and smirked, "Doug is fine."

I also sighed in relief and sat down on the bed. I slowly leaned down on my back and closed my eyes again. This morning wasn't going so well. First that awful nightmare about a baby that came out of nowhere, bumping my head twice against the table, waking up in a strange hotel with no memory, throwing up...twice, a monkey jumping on my back and screeching in my ear and now just feeling extremely tired.

"Stu, Doug's fine. He's at the resort!" Phil yelled to our other friend.

"Why aren't we at the resort?" I heard him yell back.

"I don't know man. We woke up in some shit hole room in some city." Phil paced around the room as he talked to Doug. "I don't know Doug. Fucking Asia Town. I don't know! I told you. I don't fucking get it. Besides we have another problem. Marley here isn't feeling well. She threw up twice ever since she woke up." My eyes shot open and I ran back to the toilet again, throwing up for the third time.

"Make that 3." I heard Phil mumbling. After about 2 minutes I was done again and I flushed the toilet for the third time. I stumbled back to the livingroom and noticed Alan and Stu hunching over something that lay on the ground. I walked to them and leaned on them as I also looked.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked hoarsly.

"What do you think this is Marley?" Stu asked and pointed at a thing that lay between the sheets. It was covered in something that looked a little like hair. I furrowed my eyebrows confused as I stared at it. Stu wanted to touch it but Alan stopped him.

"Careful." He warned Stu. Stu pulled his hand back. "It could be a spidersnest. I've tangled with those before."

"You've tangled with a spidersnest before?" I asked confused and stared at Alan.

Alan wouldn't look away from the thing while he replied all serious, "Yes."

"I just found a fucking finger Doug!"

I looked back at the bedroom and trudged to it. What was Phil talking about? He found a finger? I entered the bedroom and saw him sitting on the bed, covering his eyes with his hand and his leg was bouncing up and down. I sat down beside him and rubbed his back.

"Alright, A-A-A-Alright." Phil stuttered and tried to calm down. "This is what we're gonna do: You tell the girls that we woke up early and went on a fishing trip, okay? That's where we are. Yes with Marlena! Alright stay by the phone." Phil hung up and looked at me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked while letting out his breath that he'd been holding the entire time.

I nodded my head, "Quite well now. Doug's fine?"

"Yeah." Phil spoke. "He's having breakfast by the pool."

"What about Jamie?" I asked concerned.

"She's swimming. Doug's keeping an eye on her." Phil answered. I nodded thoughtfully. Phil got off the bed and grabbed my hand. We walked to the livingroom and saw Stu and Alan still staring at the thing on the ground.

"We got a little bit of a problem." Phil spoke. He stopped when he saw the sight of Stu and Alan. Phil stood behind them and looked down. "What is that?"

"We don't know." Stu replied. Alan sat back up and crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"Is that a worm?" Phil asked, trying to figure out what it exactly was. It did look like a worm. Phil hunched also over it and I leaned against his back to keep myself steady. My knees were still weak from the illness that I thought I had. I still wasn't sure why I was feeling sick.

"It's a mushroom." Stu muttered. Alan suddenly squeezed the thing and tasted his fingers. I stuck out my tongue from disgust and it felt like I could throw up again. Suddenly the monkey walked out of the bathroom and to us.

"It's shitaki." Alan guessed. We all looked at the monkey and Alan ordered, "Monkey taste it. Does it taste like shitaki?"

"He can't understand you." I told Alan. Suddenly the monkey stuck out his tongue and tasted the thing.

"He just did." Stu said at the sight. The monkey looked at us and grinned, making a high pitch sound. We all stared with open mouth at the animal as it started to pull on it.

"Why is it pulling on it?" Stu asked confused.

"Probably hungry." Alan said as he stared at the monkey.

Phil frowned, "Wait a second." I looked at him and back at the monkey. "Is that-" The monkey slapped on it and suddenly a scream was heard and someone jumped up from underneath the sheets. We all screamed from fright and stumbled back. Stu collided on the ground as he lost his balance and my back hit the wall.

"What the fuck man! Tell that gay monkey to leave my shit alone!"

"Chow?" Phil yelled confused. There Chow was. Sitting on the ground underneath some sheets with no shirt on.

"You fucking crazy!" Chow chuckled and stood up. He stretched but then we noticed he didn't wore any pants and his underwear wasn't covering his private parts. I mouthed 'Oh' and turned around. "So fucking bright in here. Alan, grab me my sunglasses."

"It's great to see you Leslie." Alan smiled and walked up to him. He pulled him into a hug and Chow patted his back.

"Nice to see you too my little homo." Chow replied. Alan left the room to grab Chow's sunglasses.

"Chow what the fuck are you doing here?" Phil asked puzzled. Chow pulled his underwear and pants back up.

"Alan called me a few days ago and invited me for wedding." Chow smiled. Alan came back with his sunglasses and placed them on Chow's head.

"Excuse me?" Stu asked as he still sat on the ground.

Alan looked at us and replied, "What? He is my plus one."

"You don't have plus one. It's 200 dollars per plate." Stu told him.

"Guys, guys, guys." Phil quickly interrupted them. "Just focus okay? Chow what happened?"

"You guys texted me saying you fucked up and looking to party." Chow answered his question. I furrowed my eyebrows confused and walked back to them. Chow chuckled. Alan laughed. Chow laughed harder. Alan also laughed harder. I didn't really see the humor in this.

"I picked you up in my boat and brought you here in Bangkok." Chow continued. He grabbed his jacket and sat down on another couch that wasn't broken. "We had a sick night bitches."

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wait a second." I spoke up. Chow just continued to laugh. "We're in Bangkok?"

Chow sat up and laughed, "Holla! City of Squala!"

Stu turned to him and pointed to his tattoo while asking, "Do you know how I got this tattoo?"

Phil sat down next to Chow and rubbed his face. I gently sat down on the table in front of Chow and Phil.

"Uh yeah. From the fucking tattoo guy." Chow treated us like we were dump or something. "What's the matter Stu? Use that big jewish brain."

"What is that monkey holding?" Alan asked and pointed at the monkey. We all turned to it and I gasped.

"That's a finger!" Stu exclaimed in shock. He turned to each one of us with wide eyes. I covered my mouth from shock. How weird that I didn't want to throw up now while the monkey was licking a real finger.

"Stu, I got some bad news." Phil began to explain. Stu turned with open mouth to Phil. "Teddy was with us last night. That's his finger."

"Ted- Teddy is dead?" Stu asked. It looked like he was about to have a heartattack.

Chow started chuckling again, "Teddy not dead. He partied with us all night."

"Well then, where is he?" I asked concerned.

Chow looked at each one of us and smiled, "Don't you remember anything?"

I shook my head, "No, nothing."

"Okay, okay." Chow laughed. "I explain it all, okay?" He suddenly took a little tube with something in it and tapped it on his hand. "Just let me get one bump to get my head straight." White powder came out of it. It was cocaine. "Come to papa."

"That's a big-"

Before Phil could speak any further Chow sniffed it all up. I stared awkwardly at him. Chow groaned and took off his sunglasses. He looked at us.

"You ready for crazy fucked up story of-" He stopped talking. We all looked questionely at him. Suddenly he fell towards me and I jumped just out of the way and he hit the table, macking cracks in the glass. We all stared nervously at Chow, wondering what the hell just happened. We looked back and forth between the four of us and turned back to Chow.

"Chow?" I asked softly. He didn't reply. He kept lying lifeless on the table. Phil tapped on his back but still nothing.

Alan squated a little so he could look properly at him and asked, "Mr. Chow are you okay?" Still no reply. Phil placed his fists in front of his mouth and took a deep breath. I slowly took a step back towards Stu. Stu stood up and watched nervously.

"You gotta be kidding me." Phil mumbled. He placed his hands on Chow's neck and throat and tried to feel a pulse. My eyes started getting wider as I realized that Chow could be dead. My mouth opened from shock. This couldn't be happening. This was way worse than Vegas! We didn't have a body back then!

After a moment of complete silence and Phil checking his pulse, he suddenly spoke, "Fuck he's dead!" Phil got off the couch and paced around the room from shock. I covered my mouth with both hands and stumbled backwards.

"Marley! Marley!" Phil warned me as he noticed me almost falling down. He quickly got a hold off me before I could collapse on the ground.

"Oh god. Oh fuck." I whispered in shock. Suddenly Stu started screaming. He ran around in circles like a headless chicken. The room was also filled with quiet sobs coming from a corner.

"HELP!" Stu yelled.

"Stu- Calm down-"

"HELP!" Stu yelled again, interrupting Phil.

"Stu, shut up!" Phil warned him angrily. Phil dragged me across the room since my feet wouldn't work anymore. I felt completely numb from shock. He placed me down on a chair in the corner of the room and I leaned forward to face the ground.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Stu screamed and it looked like he wanted to jump up and down.

"Shut up!" Phil yelled at him. "He's dead! Look if someone comes and finds a dead body and a pile of cocaine we're gonna spend the rest of our lifes in prison! So shut the fuck up!"

"Ssshh." Stu shushed himself. The only thing that filled the room now was the quiet sobs coming from a corner.

"Alan, Alan would you please stop crying?" Phil asked him quite irritated. Alan sniffled and tried to shut up. I leaned back in my seat and stared at Chow. This couldn't be true. I would rather have the baby nightmare than this.

"Alright." Phil mumbled. "Alright! I just need a second to figure this out." He sat down next to me and stared at the ground. Stu fell down on the ground because his knees were also too weak from the shock. The room was quiet for quite a long time. Maybe Phil couldn't think of something. I looked around, trying to see something that could help us but I didn't saw anything that could help us with a dead body.

The monkey climbed on my lap and stared at me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"The ice machine." Phil whispered. We all looked up and saw Phil looking at a sign that said 'Ice machine on the 15h floor.' I stood up and ran to the bedroom. I yanked the sheets off the bed and ran back to the livingroom again.

"Wrap him in this." I ordered. With a lot of hesitation Phil and Stu picked up Chow and wrapped him in the blanket. I opened the door and looked both ways to see if someone was coming but it was all clear. We walked out of our room and stumbled to the elevator.

"This is the most stupid idea ever." Stu whispered.

"Shut up." I ordered him in also a whisper.

"What the fuck is this place?" Phil asked as he looked down the balcony which showed all of the apartments and stairs.

"Bangkok is the capital of Thailand. The population is 1200 people." Alan read on his cards that he got out of nowhere.

"Alan put the cards down!" I told him angrily. Alan shoved the cards in his backpocket. He quickly walked to us and helped Stu and Phil with carrying Chow. I walked to the elevator and pressed the button but it didn't work.

"The power is out." I said. "We gotta take the stairs."

The monkey followed us again and climbed on top of Phil. He cringed everytime the monkey took a step on him. I was starting to think Phil was getting a little irritated by the thing.

"What the fuck is the deal with this monkey?" He asked angrily. I opened the doors of the stairs and we walked all the way to the 15th floor.

"There it is." Stu panted as we reached the ice machine.

"Feet first, feet first." Alan ordered. "I've done this before."

I opened the doors of the ice machine and waited for the guys to push Chow inside. They let him fall inside and I quickly closed the doors and locked it. We all slided down on the ground and panted as we stared at the ceiling.

"Stu." Phil panted and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What?" Stu replied.

"We still have to find Teddy." Phil told him. We all looked down at each other again. Stu's eyes grew wide.

"The roof!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>We slammed the doors open and ran across the roof, searching for Teddy. After calling his name about a hundred times we came to the realisation that he wasn't here.<p>

"You guys see anything?" Phil asked us in a yell.

"No!" Alan replied. I looked behind some stone poles but he wasn't here. Slowly we all walked back to Phil who looked at the city.

"He's not here." Stu exclaimed. I placed my hands on my hips and bit my lower lip as I also stared at the city.

"I can't believe this is happening again!" Stu whined and slapped his legs. Phil turned to him and sighed.

"Alright, look." He began. Stu turned to him with a frown. "We'll handle this. You get back there. You tell them that Alan, Marlena and I got drunk with him...we're still partying! You gotta go and get married."

Stu shook his head quickly, "No. No. I'm not going back without Teddy. He's Lauren's little brother. He's lost, he's injured. I fuck this up than I lose everything."

"Okay, let's just calm down for a second." I sighed. "We survived Vegas, we can do this. Let's just think back about what we did than."

"Alan check your pockets." Phil ordered him.

"What?" Alan asked confused. We all walked to a stone pole and checked our pockets. Well the guys did, I just looked at the stuff they pulled out.

"You know the drill, come on." Phil mumbled.

"Check your phones. Numbers, texts." Stu ordered and looked at the items he pulled out. I pulled my celphone out of my top and the guys all stared at me.

"What?" I asked confused. They eyed at my chest before looking back in my eyes again. "If a woman doesn't have any pockets or whatever to keep her celphone she puts it there. It's not a big deal."

Phil shrugged and looked at his phone, "I got nothing."

"Fuck." Stu sighed. I looked through my texts but I also didn't have any new ones.

"I got also nothing." I sighed and placed my phone on the pole.

"I got a text from Chow." Alan suddenly spoke up.

"What time?" Stu asked and looked at him.

Alan frowned and replied, "Uh...10 o'clock last night?"

"Well what does it say?" I asked quickly. We all stopped searching and looked at Alan.

Hesitation and confusion was written on his face as he spoke, "On my way, niggas." He looked up and realized what it meant. "Oh niggers. Okay. Hip-hop."

Silence surrounded us for a second. Stu turned away from us and started kicking the air. Phil leaned against the rail behind us and I crossed my arms and stared at the ground while Alan looked at his text.

Stu turned back to us and spoke, "We are so fucked."

The monkey climbed on one of the stone poles and it looked like he grinned. Alan laughed softly.

"Hey Phil." Alan tapped Phil's arm.

"What?" Phil asked irritated.

Alan pointed at the monkey, "Look who's back."

"Who cares about the fucking monkey!" I yelled angrily. Alan turned to me and the corner of his lips tugged down. Phil rubbed his bald head.

"We gotta get you out of the sun." He spoke and looked around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Alright so i'm stopping here. It's getting pretty late here in the Netherlands so I need to get some sleep. I hope you all enjoyed and reviews would be much appreciated! It helps me with uploading faster :) ~xXx~_


	4. Finding Teddy?

**A/N: **_Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the late update but I was kind off busy. I haven't been feeling well lately from all the stress and the light of my laptop gave me a headache. I decided to suck it up and make this chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it and thank you all for the reviews, alerts and fa's :)  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anyone except for Marlena and Jamie!_

* * *

><p>The guys all grabbed their items again and shoved it back in their pockets. I quickly walked to the door and we all went back to the room, thinking of what to do.<p>

A couple minutes passed by and Stu and Phil were arguing wether we should stay in the room or go outside. I wasn't actually to fond of staying inside. I needed to get some fresh air. The air inside this room made me feel sick again.

"Well maybe Teddy is walking somewhere outside! We can look for him there!" Phil argued with Stu again.

Stu got off the couch and walked to the bedroom while yelling, "We can get lost out there! Then we'll never make it on time for the wedding and we'll never find Teddy!"

Phil quickly walked after him and yelled back, "Well staying in this hotel room doesn't exactly help either!"

Stu sighed and stopped walking. He turned back to Phil with an serious but irritated expression. Slowly he walked back to Phil and Phil crossed his arms.

"Listen, it might be possible that _if_ Teddy is out there he'll come back to this room and what if we're not here, huh? What are we going to do then?" Stu asked.

Phil's eyes scanned the room, thinking about his answer. He shrugged and replied, "We'll go back."

"How do you know if Teddy is here?" Stu continued asking and also crossed his arms.

Phil sighed and slapped his hands against his hips while replying quite irritated, "I don't know alright! All I know is that i'm getting sick and tired of staying in this room with this god damn heat!" He yanked at his white blouse from frustration and warmth.

From a distance I blew against Phil's back. When he felt the air he turned around and arched an eyebrow.

"Like that is going to help." He muttered and turned back to Stu.

"Well at least i'm trying something." I glared coldly at him. Phil didn't reply. He placed his hands on his hips and hung his head down. Probably controlling his temper. I decided to push him a little further. "All you do is complain about the heat."

Phil quickly turned around and took a step to me while he spoke harshly, "And what do you do? The only thing you're good at is getting on your knees."

I narrowed my eyes and a wave of anger flushed over me. Before I had a chance to control myself I slapped him hard against his face. The entire room fell silent, even the monkey. With one last glare at Phil who was clutching his cheek and not facing me, I walked out of the room.

I quickly passed the elevator by and ran down the stairs, not wanting the guys to follow me. I walked through the lobby and walked out of the hotel. When I was outside the only thing I saw was chaos. People were walking everywhere, little stands were everywhere, cars and scooters were driving everywhere, the heat was unbearable. Just complete chaos.

I looked back at the hotel and back at the sight in front of me. Sighing deeply, I walked inside the chaos and away from the hotel. Not after a couple of seconds I disappeared in the chaos, I heard someone yelling my name. It sounded a lot like Stu. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away. I looked at my hand where the tear was and rolled my eyes frustrated. I didn't want to cry. I hated crying.

"Marlena! Wait!" Stu yelled and ran after me. I crossed my arms and looked down at my feet as Stu catched up. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

Stu panted and tried to talk. He didn't get a single word out because he was out of breath. He held up his finger to give him a moment and placed his palms on his kees to catch his breath.

"Okay." Stu panted. "Just a second. Oh god."

"Are you really this out of shape?" I asked as I looked at the panting Stu in front of me.

"Yes." Stu breathed.

"Right." I sighed and turned my head to the side. In the corner of my eyes I saw Alan and Phil running towards us.

"Marley please listen." Phil spoke as he pushed Stu out of the way to face me. Slowly I turned to him and waited. "I wasn't done talking yet upstairs. I didn't mean it like that. Please just- Just forgive me? I promised we were going to work on our relationship but this is just getting worse. Maybe forgiving each other is the first step for a better relationship?"

Me, Alan and Stu all looked pretty impressed at Phil. I didn't know he was so wise about something like that. Stu turned to me and gestured to Phil, telling me I should forgive him. With my mouth slightly open in disbelief, I turned to Alan. Alan also nodded. I turned back to Phil and frowned confused.

"Please?" Phil repeated softly. His expression changed to a sad/worried one. "I love you."

My eyes slowly looked down at the ground. I crossed my ankles and looked back up, in Phil's eyes.

"We have something so rare that it would be a complete waste to just throw away Phil." I said. Phil nodded. "But you do just throw it away like it's nothing. And you can't expect me to forgive you each time you screw up. Stu warned you that if you kept acting like a jerk you would lose me and he's right. That's something i'm positive off. And apparently I need to repeat myself again to get it in your head but I see a future for us. And I know that there still is a spark between us but this...this is exhausting. It's going to tear me up if I have to give up on you but I know we can work things out because I still believe in you. I love you with my whole damn heart but do you even realize that you shatter a little piece every fucking day? Phil you need to change that! How are we going to raise a family in this kind of situation?"

Phil's eyes grew a little wider when he heard the last sentence. I rubbed my temples, knowing what I said was a dumb thing to say.

"Sorry?" Phil asked confused, not sure if he heard me correctly.

I sighed and shook my hands, "Forget about that. Dumb thing to say."

"No wait-"

"No Phil, just- never mind. I forgive you but it takes a lot for me to do that." I said and walked away from them, knowing they would follow.

* * *

><p>After walking for about 15 minutes, Stu and Phil started arguing again. I think the heat was starting to get to them and losing Teddy was not helping either with Stu. The only thing we were doing was walking around and buying Alan hats and Soda's. I crossed my arms and looked at all the little stands we were passing by.<p>

"Phil I really think we should go to the American Consulate." Stu said.

"For what?" Phil instantly shot back. "Report a dead body who's shoved in an ice machine?"

"What are we gonna do? Keep walking around in circles?" Stu raised his voice as he got irritated again. "That's real productive."

"I'm trying to figure this thing out here and your attitude is not helping." Phil told him angrily as the monkey climbed on his shoulder.

Stu turned to Phil and managed to not yell yet, "Well i'm sorry! It's a 100 degrees and we don't have a plan. All we've done is buying him hats and soda's!"

"What, It's a bag of Fanta!" Alan spoke from behind us as he poked with his straw in his bag of Fanta.

I looked back at the guys and saw Phil turning to Stu and he spoke angrily, "What do you want to do Stu?"

"I don't know!" Stu replied.

"Well then stop yelling at me like it's my fucking fault!" Phil yelled at him.

"It is your fault!" Stu yelled furiously. "All I wanted was a bachelor brunch!"

I quickly got between them and pushed them a little away, "Hey, hey, calm down."

A celphone started ringing and we all stopped walking. Phil didn't pay attention to Stu anymore.

"Shit, shut up!" He told us. He answered his phone. "Doug, talk to me!"

I turned back to Stu and placed my hands on his arms. Stu kept looking away. I knew he was irritated but Phil was right, his attitude wasn't helping and neither was mine in the beginning but I got over it. Stu needed to get over it aswell.

"Calm down, okay?" I told him softly.

"I don't wanna calm down!" Stu yelled in my face.

"Hey! You don't have to yell at me, i'm standing right in front of you!" I hissed through my teeth. Stu sighed and placed his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose. After a moment of thinking he looked back at me.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. I just gave him a small smile.

"Ah, thank god." Phil sighed in relief. We all quickly turned to Phil and looked curiously at him. Phil looked at us. "They found him."

I raised my hands up in the air and cheered, "Yes!"

"What happened?" Phil asked Doug. "Arrested? For what? Seriously?"

Slowly Stu and I turned back to Phil, knowing this wasn't good. Teddy was arrested? What did we do last night that got him arrested? I just hoped we stole a cop car and got busted but I had a feeling it was a little worse than that.

"Okay, okay. I'll call you when we get there." With that said Phil hung up. He looked at us and smirked.

"We're gonna get Teddy back." He spoke. Stu started smiling widely. "He is in jail but he's fine. We gotta get a cab."

"Okay, alright!" Stu cheered, getting the spirit back. Phil raised his hand as he tried to stop a cab. We waited for a couple of minutes.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said as I looked around.

"Why now?" Phil asked me but not looking away from the cars.

I gazed at him and replied, "I haven't gone since we woke up."

"Just go when we're at the police station." Stu told me. I sighed and covered my eyes by placing the side of my hand against my forehead.

"Stupid sun." I mumbled to myself.

Stu and Alan both turned to me and I head Phil sighing. Alan stared at me while he sipped at his Fanta. Stu just looked questionly at me. I looked back and forth between the both of them and furrowed my eyebrows of confusion. What were they staring at?

"What?" I asked confused as they kept looking at me.

"Are you seriously going to complain about everything?" Stu asked, getting a little tired of my complainments. Like I had that many complainments in the last half hour. I only complained about my throwing up, my bladder and the sun.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just getting a headache from the sun." I spoke as I rubbed my forehead. Stu just nodded and looked back at Phil. A little red buss stopped in front of us. I guess that's the cab. We got in and drove to the police station.

* * *

><p>Me, Stu, Alan and they monkey sat on a wooden bench as we waited for Phil to inform the agents that we were here to pick up Teddy. I looked to my right and noticed that the monkey was reading a newspaper. My eyes drifted in confusion around the room. I didn't know monkeys could read. Alan turned to the monkey and tried to read the paper but instead the monkey made a high pitch noise which made Alan to look away again.<p>

"Alright, thank you." Phil said and walked back to us. We all looked at him and waited. "We're good, we're good. They are going to release him. He is in the drunk tank but he's fine."

"16 years old and spend the night in jail. Can you imagine?" Stu chuckled at the thought of it.

Alan laughed and mumbled, "We love to party."

A door opened and we all turned to it.

"Here we go." Phil mumbled and rubbed his hands. I stood up and looked passed Phil to get a look at Teddy. They suddenly rolled an old man in a wheelchair to us. Who was that?

"Wait who's this fucking guy?" Phil asked as he looked back and forth between the old man and the police agent.

"Teddy Sisai." He replied.

"Wait, wait, no, no, no." I quickly spoke. The police agent walked away. "Sir! This is the wrong guy!" They didn't even bother to look back at us. He just left us with the old man. Phil quickly walked back to the desk to talk to the dude behind it. I followed him.

"Excuse me, i'm sorry. There's been a mistake." Phil said and pointed at the old man. The agent looked passed us and back at us. "He- You brought the wrong guy. That's not Teddy."

"Ofcourse it is." The man said. Phil and I exchanged confused looks before looking back at the man. "We have his ID's and everything." He grabbed the papers and Teddy's stuff and placed it in front of us. I grabbed up his fitness pass and examined it. "These were in his pockets when we made the arrest."

"They were in his pockets?" I asked in disbelief. The agent nodded. I looked back at the fitness pass and back at the old man. There was just something not right about this. This was not Teddy's puberty look.

Stu grabbed the papers and the other stuff that lay in front of me and Phil. He walked to the old man in the wheelchair and squated before him.

"Excuse me sir?" Stu asked. The man looked at him. "How did you get these?" The man didn't reply. He had this smile plastered on his face. "Hello?"

"Teddy doesn't speak." The agent behind us told him. We all looked back at him. "We tried everything. English, Thai, Chinese, nothing."

I turned fully to him and turned the fitness pass of Teddy around so he could look at it, "Let me ask you something." I slammed the fitness pass against the window with Teddy's picture to him. "Does he look like he works out at Balley Total Fitness in Palo Alto California?"

"Look," The man began. "We arrest a lot of people. We cannot analyse everything, alright?"

"Well what do you expect us to do with this guy?" Phil asked.

"Not my problem." The agent replied shortly and walked away.

I tapped on the window and yelled, "Hey wait a second! Come back you!"

"Hey guys." Alan suddenly spoke from behind us. We all turned back to him. The old man and Alan were holding hands. "I think he knows us." I looked at the old man. "Hi, hello."

We all stood there in shock as we realized that the man indeed knew us from something. But why wouldn't he speak?

* * *

><p>"Do you know where our friend is? Teddy?" Stu spoke loudly as he squated in front of the man again. I leaned back against the stone bench and closed my eyes. "He's missing."<p>

"Stu, forget it. The guy's worthless." Phil said as he looked further in the envelope that the officers gave us.

Stu paced around, "He knows something! He's wearing Teddy's sweatshirt. What if he just doesn't understand? I'll uh...I'll act it out! Yeah, like charades. Watch."

I opened my eyes and looked at Stu, "This I want to see." I smirked.

Stu stood in front of the man. The old man looked at him and Stu started acting it out. He held up 2 fingers, "Two words-"

"Is it a movie?" Alan suddenly guessed.

Stu glared at him, "This is not for you Alan." He turned back to the man acted further. He pretended to walk. "American teenager. In Asia-"

"Karate kid. With Jaden Smith." Alan guessed again. "It's easy because you were talking through it." Stu gave up and took some steps away from us. I just laughed and looked at Phil who was still searching through the envelope.

"Stu it's a waste of time." Phil said and looked up. He looked at the man. "Just leave this fucking guy here." The old man looked at him. To me it seemed like he was glaring.

"Alan, did you find something?" I asked and looked through his cards that he was holding.

"Oh here's something." Alan said. Stu and Phil also looked at him. "There are 500,000 monks living in Thailand. It is not uncommon for some monks to take a vow of silence at the age of 8."

"There you go." Phil spoke and looked away. I sighed frustrated and burried my face in my hands.

"Is there anything else in that envelope?" Stu asked.

"No it's empty." Phil replied. I looked back up and stood up.

"Okay, I gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back." I informed them and walked away.

"You just went right?" Phil asked confused. I turned back to him.

"So what?" I spoke a little irritated. "Are you keeping track?"

"Wow, hold on." Stu interrupted us. "A drink card from White Lion Bar Bangkok?" I walked back to Stu and grabbed the card.

"Worth a shot." Phil spoke.

* * *

><p>We walked through a street that was a complete mess. Everywhere lay trash and people were cleaning up. It looked like there was a huge party here or something or perhaps a raid.<p>

"Jesus christ." Phil muttered as he looked around. "Is this the right street?"

"This is what it says." I replied and pointed at the card. Phil looked at it and Alan started coughing from all the smoke that left a certain place. We kept looking and walking around until Stu spotted something.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow." He stopped us. We all looked up as Stu pointed to something. "This is the White Lion."

A part of the sign was burned, trash lay in front of the bar, the windows were all black and it looked like it was abandoned.

"What the fuck happened here?" I asked as I looked at the sight.

"Holy shit." Stu whispered as he also looked around. We all kept staring at the bar until a man suddenly behind us started yelling. We all turned around and he stood up. He yelled again something in Thai which I couldnt understand and he tried to scare us away. He also didn't look too happy.

"Alright, let's just- move." Phil quickly said. We walked away from him. More people started yelling at us as we passed them by. One of them threw something against Stu and a woman almost threw a bucket of water over me.

"Hey!" I shouted angrily at her. She quickly ran back inside but Phil grabbed my arms and pulled me back. We walked further and Phil told me to calm down.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Stu asked completely confused.

"Wow, wow, wow." Alan stopped us. "Guys, check it out." He pointed at a sign with all kinds of pictures. The pictures were of people with tattoo's and Stu's face was in the middle.

"That's my face!" Stu exclaimed as he looked at it. On the picture he had a big grin. We walked inside and Stu started pushing for us to move faster.

"Hello?" Phil yelled as no one was here. Music was playing on the background so there was someone inside.

"Be with you in a second." We heard a voice coming from the back. Me and Phil quickly walked towards the voice as Stu trudged after us and Alan as last who was pushing the wheelchair with the old man.

A young boy who looked about 10 years old sat in a chair and a man who looked about 40/50 was busy with giving him a tattoo. I frowned at the sight. Phil cocked his head to the side and continued watching.

"Excuse me." I spoke, getting the man's attention. He turned to us and started smiling.

"Oh look who it is." He spoke. "Right on time young lady." Stu, Alan and Phil all looked at me.

"Right on time?" I repeated confused. The man got off his seat after cleaning his hands and walked to us.

"Yeah," He nodded. "You have an appointment remember?"

I just narrowed my eyes suspiciously, not exactly getting what he meant. He grabbed his agenda and scanned through it.

"It says here that you wanted a tattoo of the name...Phil." He read. I looked back and forth between Phil and the tattoo artist. What the hell was he talking about?

"And where exactly did I wanted it?" I asked further. I just wanted to know what else I said but I didn't want to go through with that. There was no way I was getting a tattoo. A piercing...maybe. A tattoo, no way.

"On your right breast." He read. My mouth opened slightly from shock.

"Here?" I asked in shock as I placed my hand just above my boob. The man shook his head.

He suddenly poked at the spot where I apparently wanted the tattoo, "Right there."

"Ow!" I yelled in pain and slapped him away. The man just looked at me. "That's private buddy and that hurted."

"I'm sorry." He aplogized but it didn't look like he actually meant it. "But just so you know, I didn't poke that hard."

"Well just so _you_ know, i'm not getting a tattoo. Scratch our appointment." I told him.

He started laughing a little bit and asked, "You don't want a tattoo anymore?" I shook my head. "So what are you? Afraid that it's going to hurt?"

"No." I said with a hint of anger in my voice. "I just don't want one anymore."

He turned to Stu, "So what do you think?"

"About what?" Stu asked, a little confused about what he meant. The man sat back down on the chair and started finishing the tattoo of the little boy.

"Your tattoo, do you love it?" He asked.

"Uh...no actually." Stu said. "I hate it."

"No refunds, get the fuck out." The man told us all. He poked his cigaret out.

"Wait a second-"

"Read the sign." The man pointed at a sign on a pole. We all looked at it and it said 'No refunds, get the fuck out. ' Wow. That was actually a funny sign. Something else than what the other stores always have.

Phil turned back to him and shook his head, "No we don't want any refunds. We just have some questions. We're trying to figure out what went down last night."

"What went down?" The man repeated. "Take a look what you did outside, half the neighborhood went down."

"We did that?" I asked in disbelief.

"You don't remember getting into a bar fight at the White Lion?" He asked us with a smirk. I shook my head. "Starting a full on fucking riot?"

"No," Phil spoke up. "Sir...we don't remember anything."

He looked at each one of us before laughing. As the man laughed Alan also started to laugh again. He gave his scary tool to the boy and rolled back with his chair to a cabinet. He grabbed his celphone.

"Check this out." He spoke and gave us his celphone. A clip started playing and we all watched it.

On the clip we saw indeed a riot that was apparently going on last night. Everyone was screaming, police sirens were going off, people were running around and stuff was flying through the air.

"Holy shit." Phil muttered as he looked at it.

Stu had no shirt on and was swinging it around while cheering/screaming. Next to Stu was Phil stumbling around, Alan was behind them doing something you couldn't exactly see in the clip and I appeared next to Phil, jumping on his back while he stumbled forward.

"_Fuck the police_!" Stu yelled on the clip. "_Fuck the police_!"

Teddy came into the picture and cheered at the camera.

Stu suddenly pointed at it and said, "There's Teddy! He was with us!"

The police came and threw a smoke bomb on the ground in front of the crowd. At least it looked like a smoke bomb, perhaps it was tear gas. Who knew? The crowd suddenly started screaming and running away. Teddy pulled off his sweatshirt and gave it to the old man in the wheel chair and he ran off. Stu also ran off with Alan and I didn't ran after them. Instead I was dumb enough to run towards the police but Phil quickly pulled me back. We left the old man behind.

"Jesus christ." Phil whispered as the video ended. He gave it back to the man.

"That's when the cops arrived and started cracking skulls." He spoke and placed his celphone back on the cabinet. "I took you guys and hid you in the shop. Then you decided to get a tattoo. Cried like a little bitch." We all looked at Stu and saw him lowering his head. "This kid's fucking 9 years old and he's got balls twice your size. Show them your balls, Mal."

The kid suddenly undid his zipper but Phil quickly stopped him, "No, no, no, wait! That's okay. Listen, we're looking for our friend Teddy. Have you seen him?"

"Not since last night. Why? What happened?" The tattoo artist asked.

"I'm supposed to marry his sister tomorrow and we kind off lost him." Stu admitted.

"Oh well," He sighed and turned back to the kid. "Then fuck it."

"What do you mean 'fuck it'?" I asked irritated.

He looked back at us, "Bangkok has him now. And she'll never let him go."

Phil turned to the old man and started getting angry, "You hear that, huh? Is this what you wanted?"

"Phil." I quickly tried to stop him.

"Are you happy now?" He yelled. I grabbed Phil's arms and pulled him back but Phil quickly shrugged himself out of my grip.

"You're wasting your time." The man spoke and rolled back to us with his chair. "These monks take their vows seriously." He pulled up the old man's sleeve and releaved a tattoo. "Look at this, that's the sign of the Chang Mi monastery just outside of town. Maybe somebody there can get him to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>An: **_Oh I can't wait to write the scene where they go to the monastery. I laughed so hard when I saw that. I hope you all enjoy and the next chapter will be up in probably 2/3 days, it depends on if i'm busy. Reviews would be much appreciated! ~xXx~_


	5. Not Strong Enough To Deal With This

**A/n: **_Heya everyone. I'm so sorry for the late update. I was so busy with a schoolproject that I had no time at all to write. I hope you forgive me and I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's pretty long :P  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anyone except for Marlena and Jamie!_

* * *

><p>Okay, up until now Phil didn't exactly work on our relationship. He was so stressed out about the whole 'can't-remember-a-god-damn-thing' that he, once again, forgot about me. I didn't want to make his mood worse so for now on I decided to drop it for a little while. Maybe something good will happen soon. Who knew, right? I knew I didn't.<p>

I was so unsure about something but I couldn't put my finger on what I was unsure about. Maybe it was the creepy baby dream. Maybe it was just this situation. Maybe it was the tension between me and Phil. Maybe it was because I was jealous. My brother got married and is about to be a father, Stu is getting married, Alan and Jamie are suddenly close. And here I am with Phil. We've been together for 2 years but there was no movement. Sometimes I wondered if he was ever going to propose. I wanted that. I didn't want to be stuck in the same position for 2 years. I wanted to move.

I sighed and looked behind me. Many cars were passing us by.

I got lost in my thoughts for quite a while until I felt like I was being watched. I turned my head back and my eyes scanned the people that were sitting next to us and in front of us in the little red buss. Everyone was doing there own thing except one old woman. She stared at me. When our eyes met I couldn't look away. Why was she staring at me? I could tell she was thinking about something but what? She suddenly started smiling and nodded approvingly. Confusion hit me and I furrowed my eyebrows briefly. She kept on smiling. I just smiled politely back and she motioned towards my stomach with her eyes. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and also looked at my stomach. Nothing was going on there. I looked up again and she smiled. Awkwardly I turned away from her.

"Okay can we just go over this one more time?" Stu asked. Phil placed his water bottle back on his knee and turned to Stu. "You got the beer from...?"

"Hotel bar, they gave me a sealed case." Phil repeated the same answer he gave Stu a couple minutes ago.

Stu nodded thoughtfully, "Right. But who gave it to you?"

Phil wanted to drink again but stopped and said, "The bartender."

"Right, okay." Stu muttered. "And then you brought them out and I opened them."

"Yeah and Doug had one and he was fine. Jamie also had a few and she's fine, so it's not the beer." Phil concluded as he looked back at Stu. I grabbed my water bottle and took a sip. Alan grabbed his and moved the maroon coloured blanket of the monk up. He placed his water bottle under it so it looked like he had a boner.

"Hey guys, check it out." Alan spoke up. We all looked at him and noticed it. "He's got a chinese boner."

The old man looked at it and started smiling. Thank god he had a little humor. Who knew what would happen if he didn't appreciate it.

"Alan, come on." Stu told him, finding it a little childish. The monkey got off Phil's shoulder and walked to it. My eyes followed the monkey as it came closer to Alan's water bottle. Was he-?

Alan started laughing as the monkey nibbled on the top. Phil also started chuckling. Stu and I exchanged looks before turning back to it.

"The monkey is a pervert!" Alan laughed.

Stu couldn't hide his smile anymore and said, "Come on. That's so wrong."

"Good job monkey. Keep doing it." Alan ordered him and smiled. The monkey turned back to the 'boner' and nibbled again. Oh this was so wrong but even though I found it a little childish I still had to smile at the sight. I turned my head away and placed the palm of my hand against my cheek, sometimes gazing at the sight next to me. Everyone in the buss started laughing.

"When a monkey nibbles on a penis," Alan said. "It's funny in any language." Everyone laughed again. I nudged Alan playfully with my elbow and he turned to me with a big smile. I just shook my head and chuckled softly from amusement.

"Ah keep doing it!" Alan yelled with laughter.

* * *

><p>The buss stopped in front of the monastery and we all got out of it. As Phil, Stu and I walked to the massive red door, Alan waved goodbye to the buss.<p>

"By Shannon! Bye Lil Wayne!" He waved.

Stu and Phil opened the door and we all walked inside with Alan following us while he pushed the wheelchair with the monk.

"Wow." Phil spoke as he looked around.

We looked around and it looked peacefull here. There were some small hills, the grass was a healthy light green, some bushes and flowers were spread next to the path and on different places there were small red temples. We followed the path to one of the temples where we saw some monks meditating.

"So beautiful." Stu spoke in awe.

"Definitely." I agreed softly.

Ofcourse Alan didn't think it was beautiful, "What is this? A PF Changs?"

Stu noticed all the monks sitting on the ground in the red temple and said, "Ah, they're meditating." He looked at Phil. "Such a peacefull people."

"Yeah." Phil spoke up, not really caring.

As we arrived at the temple Alan suddenly yelled, "Knock, knock, hello!"

"Alan!" I warned him, finding it quite rude how he interrupted them. "Show some respect."

All the monks turned to us and Phil said, "No don't get up, guys."

We walked up some steps and one of the monks that was sitting in the front and facing the others stood up with a wooden pole.

"We brought one of your guys back." Alan informed them happily. The monk walked up to us and waited. "He's really fun. He's really nice and cool."

Phil looked at him as he eyed us up and down, "Hi, how you doin'?" The monk looked at Phil. "Are you the one in charge?"

Suddenly the monk hit him with his pole hard against his nose and his head snapped back. Phil groaned in pain and clutched his nose. My mouth opened from shock and I quickly walked to Phil.

"Hey!" Alan spoke. The monk hit him hard against his ribs. Alan also hunched over in pain as he clutched his side.

"Excuse me-" Stu couldn't even finish his sentence and the monk already hit him in his stomach.

"Phil, you okay?" I asked concerned. I looked around and turned at the monk.

"Hey wait!" I quickly wanted to stop him. The monk hit my at the side of my face and my head turned to the side from the blow. I yelled in pain and covered the spot where I was hit with my hands.

"Stop it!" Alan yelled. The monk hit him again.

"Just calm down!" Another hit for Phil behind his knees which made him to collapse on the ground, yelling in pain.

"Hold on!" Stu quickly yelled and held up his hands. The monk hit his thigh. He groaned in pain.

I groaned in pain and turned back to the monk, taking a step forward and speaking, "Stop please! We're not doing anything!" A hard hit against my stomach and I was down. I fell on my knees and on the side of my body. Clutching my stomach painfully.

"It because we're-!" Another hit for Stu. "Ow! We're talking-!" Another one for Stu. "Stop talking!" He quickly ordered us. Instead he was hit again. "Ow!" He fell on his knees. "God dammit!" Another hit on his back. "Ow! Stop!" Another hit on his back. "Why me?" Another hit on his back. "Stop hitting me!" He screamed. But again the monk hit him.

Alan finally stood up straight again and spoke, "Oh I get it!" The monk gave hm his best shot and Alan fell backwards and down the few steps, landing in some bushes.

Phil quickly got on his knees and held up his hands. The monk instantly turned to him, ready to strike him again. Hushing himself, he shook his head and surrendered.

"No talk!" He whispered very softly. "No talk. Okay?"

I pulled my legs up and curled up in a ball, muttering into the floor, "Jesus christ." I got one final blow against my back. I wanted to scream but bit my lips instead. Phil moved his hands from side to side to tell the monk we weren't going to talk anymore. The monk gazed at each one of us before gesturing us up and he walked away. We all slowly pushed ourselfs off the ground and panted. I looked over at Phil and Stu.

Stu mouthed angrily while he pointed at the monk, 'Asshole!'

"I get it." Phil whispered.

Phil stood up and helped me up. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and hunched over in pain. Standing up straight hurted so badly. Phil also hunched over to look properly at me. He stroke my cheek soothingly and slowly helped me to stand up straight again. I squeezed my eyes shut from the pain but I had to stand up. Phil wrapped his arm around my shoulder and he placed his other hand on my hip. We followed the monk into another red temple.

We slowly walked up some steps and stood still, waiting for another monk to talk to us. He lit some candles before turning to us.

"Late last night," He began. "You climbed the walls of our monastery. Shouting our question about love, marriage and the meaning of life." We all slowly looked at eachother and lowered our heads. "Poor brother Han was meditating alone in the garden and you took him."

I sighed embarassed and spoke, "Oh my god." I turned to Phil and spoke softly, "We kidnapped a monk."

"We live an alternative lifestyle." Alan spoke seriously. The monk furrwed his eyebrows confused before looking back at me, Phil and Stu.

"We are so sorry about that." Phil apologized. "But, we weren't ourselfs last night."

"Yeah, things spun out of control last night but- but there is a boy who's missing and hurt." Stu began to explain about Teddy. Phil looked at me and I looked at him.

"You okay?" He asked in a whisper. I nodded.

"Can you find out if he knows where our friend is?" Stu asked as he gestured at brother Han in the wheelchair.

The monk looked at brother Han, "Brother Han took a vow of silence many years ago. It will be useless to try."

"Well maybe he can write down what happened? On a piece of paper?" Phil suggested but the irritation came back in his voice.

Alan looked at Phil, "Actually Phil, that would be cheating." He turned to the monk. "Isn't that right grand wizard?"

"Alan." Phil warned him as he glanced at him.

"I'm afraid fatty is right." The monk spoke.

Alan smiled happily, "See." Suddenly confusion hit him. "What?"

"None of us will ever know what brother Han knows." The monk continued.

Phil turned away from the monk and spoke frustarted, "Oh, alright. Well so much for holy people. Bunch of bald asshole's. Come on let's go." The monkey climbed on his shoulder again. Just when he was about to leave, Phil turned back to the monk and spoke angrily, "You know what, FYI you may wanna put some signs up that say: 'no talking' before you unleash your dragon."

"Yeah, that was a little rough." Stu agreed.

"And you're welcome for bringing him back safe." Phil continued and pointed at brother Han. The monk turned slowly to brother Han who just smiled again. "We found him in a drunk tank."

"We did take him in the first place." Stu muttered softly.

"Come on guys let's go." Phil ordered and grabbed my hand again. He led me out of the temple.

"Wait." The monk stopped us. Phil and I turned back to him, both running out of patience. "Every memory lives somewhere deep within. Perhaps you should bring your question to the Garden of Meditation."

Phil furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Stu, "Did you understand a word he just said?"

"Yeah I got about two thirds," Stu spoke unsure. "He said something about the Garden of Meditation."

"No he said he's farting because of his medication." Alan told us. Phil and I turned to each other and I laughed. Alan looked at the monk. "I get that."

* * *

><p>We all sat in the temple where we got beat up by the monk. We were all concentrating and trying to find 'an answer deep within' but up until now nothing happened.<p>

"This is a waste of time. I don't remember anything." Phil whispered to us. "Do you Stu?"

"No." Stu shook his head. "I got nothing."

As I started concentrating harder and trying to relax, something came to my mind. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. I started to relax more and more and each time the image in my mind became clearer and clearer.

"Marley?" Stu asked me. I didn't reply. I didn't want to lose that image. I concentrated on it and took another deep breath.

"Marley?" Phil tried to get my attention. It was a...room? Yes it was a room. I concentrated harder and the image became a little bigger. A yellow room with stuff inside. A little bed? No. A stand? No. A crib? Oh god. The image in my head was a nursery.

I gasped and my eyes shot open. I fell backwards and let out a little yelp as my back hit the ground.

"Whoa, you okay?" Stu asked as he helped me up. Phil scooted closer to us and stared at me.

"Yeah i'm fine." I spoke but somehow my voice sounded a little higher than usual.

"You sure?" Phil asked. I nodded. "What did you see?"

I looked in his eyes and hesitated with telling him. Why would I tell him? I mean, the image didn't help us at all and I didn't knew what it meant so I better keep my mouth shut.

"Nothing." I lied. Stu and Phil looked at each other before looking back at me. I smiled innocently and Phil sighed. He turned to Alan, who was still busy with meditating.

"Alan?" Phil tried to get his attention. Alan didn't reply. He kept his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open.

"Alan!" Stu whispered and snapped his fingers in front of his face. Still no reaction from Alan. He didn't even move. For about a minute we kept looking at Alan. Sometimes I started thinking that he was dead. He didn't move at all. Suddenly his eyes shot open.

"I know where to go." He spoke. Me, Stu and Phil all exchanged looks before following Alan.

* * *

><p>"What do you think Alan?" Phil asked as we stood in front of a building. It had a sign above the entrance with letters that were glowing pink and light blue. Next to us were some young women dressed in school uniforms that were way too small for them. I already guessed what this was.<p>

"This is the place." Alan remembered. A couple of women walked up to us and stroke Stu's, Alan's and Phil's chest. I stared at them and slapped the woman's hand away from Phil. She just backed off and I glared angrily at her.

Phil chuckled before patting Alan's shoulder and saying, "Come on." We all walked inside and I followed the guys with hesitation.

We slowly walked around in the building and I was right, it was a stripclub. Pink and blue lights were shining in every direction, young women were dancing in their school uniforms by the poles, music pounded through our ears and people walked around as they looked at the 'dancers'.

"I don't remember any of this!" Stu yelled over the music. Alan started to dance a little bit.

"Yeah Alan, you sure this is the right place?" Phil asked in a yell.

"Yeah i'm pretty sure." Alan yelled back at us. I didn't feel very comfortable here. But Alan was right, I had a feeling that I knew this place but it was a bad feeling. A feeling like we did something wrong here.

We walked further but stopped when a man behind some counters yelled, "Oh, finally!"

We all turned to him and stared at him, not knowing what was going on or who the hell he was.

"Are you coming or what? I've been waiting all day for you!" He yelled and looked at me. Oh god what did I do now? "Get your ass up there and dance!"

"Excuse me?" I yelled angrily.

"Hey hey! No one speaks to Marley like that!" Phil yelled furiously at him and took some steps closer, ready to hit him.

The man raised his hands and sighed, "Fine, fine. Will you just start working already. You're my star baby!"

I stared confused at the women that were dancing around and looked back at the man. What was up with me and stripping? I was in the same position again as I was that time in Vegas. Did I like to strip whenever I was drunk or something?

"And you guys, I've been waiting all day for him too!" He told Phil, Stu and Alan.

"Waiting for who?" Phil asked confused. The man looked back at me and gestured at the stage. I just shook my head, not wanting to go any further in this conversation. Phil noticed everything.

"Listen buddy, she's not going up there so scratch that show of yours." He spoke angrily.

"She's my star act man and you wanted her up there so don't blame me." The man replied.

Phil looked back and forth between him and me, "I wanted her up there?" The man nodded. "Forget it! Not anymore! Now leave her alone and tell us who you are waiting for."

"Chow, the biggest fuck." The man answered Phil's question. We all looked at each other in worry and back at the man. "Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I quickly replied. "Nothing's wrong! Right guys?" They all nodded.

"Okay, good." The man replied and ducked. He grabbed something from under the counter and showed it to us. "Look at this. Look what I bring for him. Check it out, huh." He removed the towel from the thing and inside was a gun.

"No, no, no, no." Phil quickly mumbled.

"6000 dollars. American." The man demanded.

Alan stared at the gun and spoke in amasement, "Wow, it looks so real." He grabbed the gun and suddenly started shooting with it. We all quickly ducked and screamed as we took cover. Glass started to hit us from above. The music stopped playing. Alan quickly stopped and looked around.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Sorry."

"Alan what the fuck!" Phil yelled at him.

"It's okay!" The man calmed us down. He took the gun from Alan. "The gun, very sensitive. Very sensitive."

"We can see that." I mumbled.

He turned to all the strippers and yelled, "Everybody okay?" They all just nodded. "Okay! Then get this fuck back to work! Music please!" The music started playing again and the man turned back to us. "Where is my 6000 dollars?"

"6000-? No, no, no. That's Chow's deal. We've got nothing to do with that." Phil spoke up.

"Un-fucking-believable man." He spoke angrily and he grabbed the gun. I looked at Phil through the corner of my eyes and saw him running his hand through his hair. The man pointed the gun at Phil and Phil backed off. "He blacks out again, this shit is gonna catch up with ya. He made a lot of enemies in this town and now we're gonna be your enemies."

"That's not fair!" Stu yelled but I could hear the fright cracking in his voice.

"Okay listen, we're just looking for a little kid." I explained to him, hoping that he saw Teddy since we've been here last night.

"2000 dollars." He replied.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I dunno. Maybe more okay?" He thought about it. "How young do you want this kid to be?" Was he serious?

"No!" Stu yelled. "Sorry, you misunderstood. We're looking for our friend. 16 years old? Teddy?"

"Teddy?" The man asked and remembered him. "Yeah he was here with you guys last night."

"He was!" Phil asked in a yell and he pushed Stu aside again. "Did he leave with us?"

"I dunno." He replied and looked at a corner. "You were in the corner all night with Kimmy, I didn't see you leave."

"Who?" I asked in a low tone. Phil nervously backed off. I grabbed Phil's collar and yanked him back and pointed at him. "He?"

The man shook his head, "You all were."

I slowly looked at Phil and he swallowed nervously. I glared angrily at him and Phil spoke, "I love you?" I pressed my lips together in a thin line and pushed Phil away. He fell down and I turned back to the guy in front of me.

"Is Kimmy here?" I asked, losing my patience again.

"Yeah, she's in the back. She just came for a her shift." The man nodded and pointed the a door. "Go talk to her."

Without looking at anyone, I walked to the door and slammed it open. I heard in the back Alan talking to the guy and they were repeating a low 'Hello.' Whatever. Inside were all the women getting dressed for their shifts later. So this was the dressing room.

"Is Kimmy here?" I yelled as I looked around. Some women pointed to a screen that covered some of the area. I angrily stomped towards it and looked around. More women were getting ready. They all looked at me and I heard some footsteps coming after me. Probably the guys.

"I'm looking for Kimmy." I informed the women.

A young woman raised her hand, "I'm Kimmy."

I smirked and stepped closer, "Great."

* * *

><p>"'Course I remember him." Kimmy spoke. "He was buying shots for everyone. Nice kid. His parents must be so proud."<p>

"Yeah, you have no idea." Stu sighed.

Phil sat down on a chair and asked, "Okay, so do you remember if he left with us?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yeah, you were all leaving together but you almost forgot this one here." She stroke Stu's knee. "Right super star?"

"Hmm?" Stu mumbled, not getting what she meant. I decided to drop my anger for a moment and looked back and forth between Stu and Kimmy.

"This one was following me around like a little puppy dog." She smiled and looked at Stu. "All night. Saying how he fall in love with me, asked me marry him."

Alan laughed, "Classic Stu."

"We didn't get married, did we?" Stu asked carefully.

"'Course not." Kimmy replied. Stu sighed from relief. "We just had some fun in the chardonnay room."

"Wha- What happens in the chardonnay room?" Phil just couldn't resist asking.

"Let's just stay on track here." Stu didn't want to go that way. Somehow I was kind off curious what happened in that room. I came a little closer and sat down next to Stu.

"Oh you know, dance for him, he tickle me, we have sex," Kimmy summed up. Stu groaned and burried his face in his hands. "Massage his shoulders."

"Fuck!" Stu almost yelled and his head shot back up.

"Hey, you're not married yet so it's no big deal." Phil tried to calm him down.

"It's cheating!" Stu shouted at him. He turned back to Kimmy. "No offense to you, you're a lovely woman. It's a violation of my moral code!"

"Don't be sad." Kimmy quickly spoke up. "Stu, you love it. You were crying saying how special it was."

"Wait," Phil laughed. "I'm sorry, he was crying?" Alan also started laughing.

"What a cry baby." Alan spoke softly, still chuckling.

"So what? Leave Stu alone. Jesus." I spoke angrily and turned away from them. Phil looked at me and sighed frustrated.

Kimmy got off her chair, "You should've seen him. He was so sexy." She fumbled with Stu's hair but Stu moved his head away. "The way he moved around. I had to slow down so I didn't drop my load too quickly." She walked to the closet. I instantly turned back around and stared at Kimmy.

"Load?" I asked unsure.

"What load?" Stu asked confused.

She turned back to him and replied, "Oh you know, my sperms."

"Your english is off." Stu tried to hide his nerves. "She's talking about my sperms." Phil looked back and forth between Kimmy and Stu, as did I. "Where would your sperm come from?"

"From my balls." She answered honestly.

Phil sat up straight and spoke, "Hold on, back up-"

"Wait, what?" I asked softly as I eyed Kimmy up and down.

"Are you...?" Stu couldn't even finish his sentence.

Kimmy removed her robe and spoke, "Hey, you're in Bangkok sweetie. There's a reason they don't call it Bangcunt." She turned around and we all were shocked that she didn't have a woman's private part. Stu fell off his chair, Phil leaned all the way back, Alan just looked confused around and I covered my mouth from shock and stared with wide eyes at the wall behind me. All the women in the dressing room looked at us. A woman passed us by with also a man's private part, as I nicely put it.

"Wow." Phil just spoke.

"I don't get it," Alan turned to Kimmy who was pulling on her skirt. "Is this a magic show?"

Kimmy turned to Stu who was leaning over the chair, ready to cry, "Come on Stu. It was beautiful. We climaxed at the same time."

"How does that work?" He choked out.

"Shoot my load into you, shoot your load on the floor." Kimmy explained, like it was no big deal.

"Okay." Phil muttered and turned around.

I covered my eyes and lowered my head while I whispered to myself, "Thanks for the image."

Stu squeezed the chair and bit his lip while he whined, "You mean that you load in me? In my bottom? Ah...god!"

"By the way Marley," Kimmy began. I swallowed nervously and looked up. Please tell me we didn't have a threesome. "You can really see your glow now."

"My glow?" It only came out as a whisper but Kimmy still heard me.

She nodded, "Yeah, you'll make a great mother. Trust me, honey."

The entire area of us became quiet. Slowly the guys all turned their heads to me in shock. I felt numb. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't think properly anymore. What the hell was she talking about? I would make a great mother? She can see my glow? Did she really think I was pregnant? She was crazy. Just crazy. There was probably a lack of oxygen in this room. Yeah that's probably it. Suddenly everything started to hit me slowly.

"-_Sometimes it can be because of a pregnancy when the woman is all emotional._"

"-_About a week ago._"

"_You're acting a lot like Tracy._"

"_You're saying i'm acting like a pregnant lady?_"

"_Marley here isn't feeling well. She threw up twice ever since she woke up._"

"_How are we going to raise a family in this kind of situation?_"

"_I need to go to the bathroom._"

"_I'm just getting a headache from the sun._"

Ofcourse. Why didn't I see it. There were signs everywhere! My moodswings, my throwing up, going to the bathroom all the time, my baby nightmare, the sun giving me a headache, when the tattoo artist poked my boob and it hurted while he didn't poke that hard, the old woman in the buss nodding to my stomach, the image at the temple. It all made sense but I was too blind to see. How the fuck could this happen? I wasn't ready for this!

As all the guys kept staring at me, I grabbed my celphone and ran outside. I quickly dialed Doug's number and pressed the phone against my ear. After a moment Doug finally answered.

"_Hello?_"

"Doug! Doug!" I yelled quickly.

"_Marley! What is going on, where are you guys?_"

"No time to explain!" I quickly said. "Is Tracy there?"

"_Yeah but Mar-_"

"Hand Tracy the phone." I ordered him.

"_Marley just tell me what's going on. I need to know. People are asking me questions-_"

"I don't give a shit!" I screamed. "Put Tracy on the god damn phone right now!"

"_Alright, alright. Relax. Tracy! Marlena needs to talk to you! Yeah I don't know, I think it's urgent she's screaming at me._" I started tapping my foot impatiently as I leaned against the wall behind me.

"_Marlena? What's going on?_"

"Tracy! I need to ask you something important." I began.

"_Alright, shoot._"

"What were your...symptoms when you got pregnant. Like in the first week." I asked with hesitation. I looked down at my feet.

"_Why? Marlena what's going on? Are you...?_"

"I don't know." I whispered and slid down on the ground. I placed my forehead on my knees and explained it further. "Kimmy told me she saw my glow and that I would make a great mother. Another woman nodded to my stomach, probably sensing it too and I have some symptoms I think." I didn't care that Tracy would find out that we were in Bangkok. I needed to know.

"_Tell me._"

"When I woke up, I threw up about 3 times, I need to go to the bathroom all the time, my boobs hurt and I think I have moodswings." I told her.

I heard Tracy sighing, "_Those were the symptoms I had in my first couple of weeks._"

The tears started to form in my eyes and my nose itched. It wasn't a itch like I needed to sneeze but just that I wanted to cry.

"Shit." I breathed softly. "I'm not strong enough to deal with this."

"_Marley, go to the hospital. There is a hospital in Bangkok right?_"

"How do you know we're in Bangkok?" I asked. She already knew?

"_Doug told me everything but right now that's not the most important thing. Go to a hospital and ask for a pregnancy test to be sure about the whole situation. When you get the results, call me._"

"I will." I whispered. "Thank you Trace."

I hung up and placed my celphone next to me on the ground. Slowly I leaned my head back against the wall. I was glad the guys weren't following me but in the back of my mind I knew they were coming out soon.

I stared at the sky as I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. I wasn't ready for all of this. That was something I was positve about. But I couldn't do anything about it now. I needed to go to the hospital and find out. What if I am indeed pregnant? What would Phil think about it? Would he get angry or sad or happy? Maybe he would leave me. I felt so scared deep inside.

The door opened and a whining Stu walked out of it. I wiped my tear away and turned my head to the other side and I held my breath.

"Stu, it's not the end of the world." Phil told him. Stu kept on whining.

"I'm sorry but i'm so confused." Alan said as he shook his head, trying to figure out what was going on right now. The guys stopped walking and Stu turned to Alan.

With protest he choked out, "I made love to a man...with boobies."

Phil got in front of Stu and said, "Listen, I promise you no one is ever going to find out about this."

"But we just found out about it." Stu whined as he shifted side to side.

"And then we forgot! That's what we do!" Phil tried to cheer him up. I let out my breath that I had been holding when they came out and leaned my head back again. I looked at the scooters and cars that were passing this alley by.

"I've done so much fucked up shit and I just forget about it!" Phil chuckled.

"Yeah?" Stu spoke unsure.

"Yeah." Phil smiled and nodded. "You just forget. It goes away!" Stu started laughing and whining at the same time. "That might be hard to go away but in time it'll happen!"

"That's what i'm gonna do." Stu spoke with difficulty. "Just gonna forget about it."

"Never happened." Phil promised him. He turned around and quickly walked to me. Just when he wanted to speak a celphone started ringing.

He turned back to the guys and spoke urgently, "Phone! Phone! Who is it?" Stu grabbed his celphone. "Answer it!"

"Lauren's dad." Stu said as he read the caller-ID. "It just reminded me!"

"Answer it!" Phil shouted as he walked back to Stu. I crossed my arms and squeezed my eyes shut.

"I can't." Stu said and he wanted to shove his celphone back into his pocket.

"What?" Phil asked and grabbed his shoulders. "He might know something about Teddy, come on. We still have a shot here."

"Can't." Stu whined softly.

"Get your head back in the fucking came Stu." Phil told him a little threatening.

"Just answer Stu." I spoke softly. I felt their eyes landing on me and the next thing we knew, Stu answered his phone.

"Hello?" He spoke. Phil walked back to me and squated beside me. I didn't look at him. After a moment he tilted my chin to the right so I could look at him. My eyes stared at the ground but slowly met his blue ones.

"We'll get by." He assured me. I didn't reply. "It isn't the end of the world. We'll just...go to a hospital and find out. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" I breathed in disbelief. "Phil this is a big deal! We're talking about a person here! A little person that's perhaps growing inside of me! You can't forget about that!"

"I know all of that because maybe you forgot but uhm...I have a son?" Phil reminded me. Did he really think I forgot about Eli? No way I could forget about that sweetie.

"Yeah, I guess this is kind of stupid." Stu replied to Lauren's dad.

"Besides, you told me when we got out of the hotel that you wanted a family." Phil continued. I looked at him and wrinkled my eyebrows a little. "You were so pissed at me that you gave me your little speech again and at the end you said: 'How are we going to raise a family in this kind of situation?' So don't tell me now that you don't want that. I promised you that we're going to work on our relation but i'm gonna make you another promise. I'm going to be there next to you when we're at the hospital. I'm gonna support you. I'm not gonna leave you alone with this. I know how you feel. You're scared." Slowly even more tears came back and started making their way down my face. "I'm also scared! I've been through this so I know how it is to be in this position! It still scares the shit out of me!"

"Uh...Teddy's seasick actually." Stu spoke.

"But like I said, i'm not gonna leave you." Phil finished his little speech. I looked down and covered my face with my hands. Phil wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He kissed my head and rocked us gently back and forth. "It'll al be okay. It isn't that bad. You just think it is since you've never experienced it before."

"Oh that's weird because he is puking everywhere." Stu really killed the spark between me and Phil with that sentence. "Yeah, I knew that already."

Phil kissed my head again and quickly got up, "One second." He told me. I looked up and saw him running to Stu and grabbing his celphone.

He pressed it against his ear and spoke, "Mister Sisai? Hey it's Phil Wenneck. Listen, I apologize." I looked to my left and noticed a motor racing to us. Turning back to Phil, I saw the motor was going to hit him if he didn't move. Stu jumped out of the way and I quickly got up. I ran to Phil but was too late. The person behind the one that was driving hit Phil's shoulder hard with a helmet. Phil fell down on the ground and the celphone flew through the air.

"Phil!" I screamed and fell down on my knees beside him. Phil rolled around in pain as he clutched his shoulder.

"Jesus." He whispered. "Fuck me." I pulled Phil a little up and took a look at his shoulder. That was probably going to bruise but it didn't look to bad.

"Give us the monkey!" The man ordered and got off the motor.

"What monkey? Get your own monkey!" Alan told them angrily. I helped Phil up and looked at the two guys.

"Come on you asshole, the fucking monkey." He spoke angrily and pointed a gun at us. Alan didn't give the monkey. He took a step back and stared at them. "Come on!"

"Give the monkey Alan! He's pointing a gun at us!" Stu told him quickly.

Alan turned to him and whined, "This is our monkey."

"No one's getting shot over a fucking monkey!" Phil yelled at him. "Hand him over now!"

Alan looked back and forth between the two guys and the monkey. He hesitated but still didn't do anything. I stared in disbelief at him.

"Alan!" I yelled at him.

Alan groaned and mumbled, "Oh god, I never get to keep no monkey." He walked to the two guys and placed the monkey on the motor. The driver placed a little white helmet on it's head.

"Hey Phil check it out, he's got a banana on his helmet. These guys are real deal." Alan warned us as he pointed at the little banana sticker that was on it's helmet. The man got on the motor again and they drove off.

Phil quickly stopped them, "Hey! Wai- Wait! Hold on! How did this happen? Do you remember where our friend is?"

Stu jumped up and down, "Yeah, yeah! 16 years old? Asian kid?"

The driver spoke something in a different language. We didn't understand a word he was saying.

"No, no, I didn't understand a word he just said." Phil told the man. They drove off and Phil quickly ran after them while he yelled, "What did he say? What did he say?"

"He said: fuck you and your question!" The man yelled after him. The next thing shocked us all and pain shot through my heart. I gasped and stared with wide eyes at the man pointed his gun at Phil and shot him. Phil fell back down on the ground.

"Ow my arm!" Phil yelled in pain. I ran as hard as I could to Phil. He kept squirming around in pain so we couldn't get a good grip on him.

"Phil, you'll be alright." I assured him. "It's gonna be okay." Slowly people were surrounding the alley and looking at Phil.

"Oh I got shot! Fuck!" Phil yelled in pain again. I watched in horror as my boyfriend rolled around on the ground.

"It's alright Phil, it's alright." Alan told him. We all helped him a little up. "We'll figure this out. We'll get the monkey back. I promise."

"Who gives a fuck about the monkey Alan!" Phil yelled and pushed Alan away. I helped him standing up and he stumbled to the wall, leaning against it. I tried to do anything to make him feel better but I couldn't think of anything. I stood in front of him, watching helplesly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Stu screamed at the sky. Alan stood up and removed his hat from his head. He started waving it at Phil so he could cool down. I made sure Phil didn't fall on the ground since he was leaning so badly against the wall.

"Stu, am I going to be okay? You're a doctor." Phil asked Stu. Wow, suddenly Stu became a doctor. Phil always made fun of him but now he was for real.

"I don't know." Stu said. "Let me look, let me look." He ran to Phil's arm and took a look. After a second he jumped away and started screaming.

"What?" Phil asked. Stu ran in circles and screamed even more. He suddenly walked away from us.

"Stuart Price!" Phil yelled. He slid down on the ground and got on his knees, following Stu. "Get your ass back over here!"

"You got shot!" Stu yelled in a high pitch vice and kept on walking.

"I know!" Phil yelled back. Now we had to go to the hospital. For me it was a good thing. Now I could talk to a doctor about my 'maybe-baby.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Long chapter right? I hope you enjoyed and let's see what the doctor says about Marlena's situation. Hope you enjoyed and reviews would be much appreciated! ~xXx~_


	6. Shattered

**A/N: **_Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update but I was kinda busy with the last couple of things for school. What I give you today isn't really a long chapter because i'm preparing myself for the Harry Potter Marathon tonight. I'm gonna sit 28 hours in the cinema with all the Harry Potter movies and also Deahtly Hallows Part 2. Yay! So this is bascially, I wouldn't say a filler but...yeah just a chapter where you can see the improvement of Marlena and Phil's relationship. Hope you enjoy and thank you all for the reviews, fav's and alerts!  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anyone except for Marlena and Jamie!_

* * *

><p>I lay down on the bed and stared nervously at the white ceiling above me. The nurse grabbed the white sheet and placed it just under my stomach so I wouldn't get cold or something.<p>

Okay so I just did some tests to see if I was pregnant and the nurse told me that it took some minutes until the results, which I was pretty amazed about because I thought it would take some weeks.

The nurse left the room. As the moment was almost there, the emotions started hitting me but none of them were very clear. So many things were flushing through me. I felt scared, I felt happy, I felt sad, I felt angry, I felt nervous and I was confused.

I took a deep breath and squeezed my hands a little. As I exhaled, my breathing became a little shaky from all the nerves. I turned my head to the side and looked around, trying to focus on something else.

The door opened and the nurse came back and smiled, "Well good news. It says here on your charge that you're 10 weeks pregnant. Congratulations!"

My mouth opened slightly from disbelief, "10 weeks?"

The nurse smiled widely and nodded, "Haven't you noticed that your period was late?"

"No, I was so busy with my work that I didn't thought about that." I answered honestly. How could I miss such a thing?

"We can do an ultrasound now to see if baby is healthy?" The nurse asked me.

I swallowed nervously and just nodded. That was probably a good option, right? Now I didn't have to come back later, right?

"Don't worry, it's not going to hurt or anything." The nurse smiled at me. I looked at her. She had a warm smile on her face, her black hair was tied into a ponytail and she was dressed in her little nurse uniform. I slowly looked down and noticed her nametag. J. Chang.

The nurse grabbed some equipment and rolled a little cart next to me. On that was a screen and next to the screen lay something that looked a lot like a type of scanner. She picked it up and rolled my top a little up.

"Let's see what's in there, shall we?" Nurse Chang smiled excitingly. I just nodded again and looked back at the ceiling. There were a couple of thick stripes going in some directions. Those were the plates. They looked like roads, leading to a certain place in the world. I felt a warm gel under my stomach. As I reflex I sucked in a sharp breath and held it.

Nurse Chang chuckled softly, "It's alright. Now the heartbeat will be very fast, like a little train and don't worry, it's normal." I covered my face with my hands and tried to relax a little.

She placed her equipment on the place where she put the gel and slowly moved around with it, "Okay so if you look at the screen you can see baby."

I removed my hands from my face and slowly turned to the screen. I stared at it for a couple of seconds but I didn't spot anything that looked like a baby. Chang looked away from the screen and listened intently. Slowly I turned to her and waited.

"Is something wrong-"

"Shh, hold on." She interrupted me. I kept my mouth shut and swallowed nervously. My heartbeat started beating faster as I saw her wrinkling her eyebrow from confusion. That wasn't such a good sign, was it?

"That's strange." She mumbled to herself. I looked back and forth between her and the screen. What was strange? Where was the babies heartbeat? Where was the baby? What the hell was going on?

Chang looked at me and back at the screen. I blinked a couple of times and forced myself to look back at the ceiling. All the roads lead to Rome. Think about that. I followed the stripes on the ceiling with my eyes as I thought about Rome. Why couldn't we just wake up in Rome? Why the hell did we need to wake up in Bangkok? Rome was prettier. At least it was on the pictures that I saw when I was young. I always wanted to go to Rome one day but now here I was, in Bangkok.

Chang placed her equipment back on the stand and said, "Excuse me for a moment." She walked out of the room and closed the door. Without knowing, my head slowly moved to the screen. I couldn't look away. I was positive that this wasn't a good sign. I needed Phil by my side.

The door opened and Chang came back with another woman. She had long brown hair, glasses and a doctors uniform on. She grabbed the equipment of the sonogram and smiled at me.

"Let's see." She said and placed the sonogram back on the gel. I read her nametag. M. Lin. As I looked back at the screen a bad feeling slowly crept up my spine. I opened my mouth to say the dreadful words.

"Is everything alright?"

Doctor Lin looked back at the screen and pressed her lips thoughtfully together in a thin line. After a couple of minutes she placed her equipment back on the cart and turned to the nurse. They were whispering something. Nurse Chang left the room and doctor Lin turned back to me.

She looked thoughtfully at me and asked, "Have you been fighting lately or drinking?"

I stared suspiciously at her. Where was she going with this? I couldn't tell her about last night and the monk that hit me. But if it depended on the little person inside of me...?

"Last night we had a huge party and a couple hours back I got hit in my stomach with a wooden pole, very hard actually." I spoke softly. My voice sounded hoarse and emotionless. All the emtions I felt a couple minutes back disappeared except for some. Sadness, anger and confusion. They all stayed.

Lin looked down and the ground and took a deep breath. After a moment she looked at me, "I didn't hear a heartbeat. I'm very sorry." A painful stab went straight through me. Numb struck me again. I slowly shook my head from horror, shock and disbelief. "These things happen. I don't think the party from last night did this but I think the hit in your stomach caused this. Especially since it was with a wooden pole and so early in the pergnancy." I licked my chalky dry lips and pressed my lips together. "But you're still young. You can try again in a month. I'm very sorry. I'll leave you alone, so you can think about all of this."

With that said, she gave me one soothing smile and left the room. When I heard the click from the door the room became quiet. A haunting quiet. I couldn't even move. I kept staring at the place Lin just stood.

How could this happen? Why did this happen to me? I knew that I wasn't ready for a baby but was it really that bad? I didn't want him or her dead. I would never wish for such a thing. Phil and I could work it out but now, my whole world shattered into pieces. I knew I wasn't too thrilled when I first started noticing that perhaps I could be pregnant but it didn't mean I wasn't a little happy. I did want all of this. I just wasn't ready but now it felt hopeless. How was I ever going to tell Phil this? I couldn't just tell him I wasn't pregnant. That would haunt me forever.

Finally I managed to move a little. I inhaled a sharp breath and slowly moved my fingers to my stomach. My hands were shaking. I touched my stomach with the tips of my fingers and squeezed my eyes shut. For a moment I stayed like this until I finally placed my entire hands on my stomach.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the room and stared at the ground. I heard the guys talking about something but everything heard like a low hum to me.<p>

"Marley!" Phil spoke up as he spotted me. I stopped walking and kept staring at the ground. "Tell me, what were the results? And i'm sorry I couldn't be there with you but I had to take care of my arm, you know?"

I didn't reply. I couldn't reply. I didn't want to reply.

"Oh jesus." Phil breathed. He placed both of his hands on his head and took a step back. "You are pregnant."

_No, no i'm not,_ I replied in my thoughts.

Phil turned back to the guys and yelled excitingly, "I'm gonna have another kid!"

_No you asshole! Can't you see i'm upset?_, I yelled in myself. God why couldn't I speak? Why couldn't Phil see this? Maybe he didn't want to or maybe he was too blind.

I let out a small breath and when the guys wanted to congratulate me I walked passed them and outside. I stared lifelessly at the chaos in front of me again. Everything seemed to be moving so slow. Maybe it was because of me. There was something wrong with me. That was something I was positive off.

I let out a small breath again and squeezed my eyes shut before wondering off in the chaos. I crossed my arms and lowered my head.

So many things were going through my head. Was it my fault that this happened? Or the monk's fault? Could I even have childeren? Maybe something was wrong with my body. That could be an option. Was Phil just denying it or was he really that blind that he couldn't see my expression? I wasn't even sure what kind of expression I had on my face. Was I happy? Was I sad? I had no idea. From the inside I felt emotionless. Like all the energy was drained from my body.

Thinking back at my third question, I wondered, what if I wanted to have childeren later in life. I knew I wanted to start a family someday with Phil but now that this happened, did that mean I could never have childeren? I wasn't too thrilled about something like that. And maybe if I did get pregnant again, was it going to be another miscariage? There was no way in my life I could go through that again. All these questions and feelings were confusing me and gave me a headache. I really just wanted to cry but nothing came.

I walked around the corner and heard some people talking behind me. I reconized the voices. Phil and Stu. They were talking pretty loud but to me it still heard like a low hum. It felt like my ears were shut. Like I had water in them.

Speaking off water, it felt like I was drowning. Just drowning in my emotions and I couldn't break free or escape. Was that even normal? None of this was normal!

"Marley?" I heard Stu's voice roaming in my head. "Where are you going?"

I couldn't reply.

I stared at the ground while I walked further, thinking off how my dream was shattered. Shattered into a thousand pieces. Deep down I didn't even want to try anymore. I really didn't want to go through this again. I was scared to death. I was terrified!

But what if Phil did want to have childeren? I couldn't let him down with saying I didn't want to try. But I would disappoint him if the doctor would say I couldn't have kids. I didn't want to disappoint Phil. That was something that was on my never-to-do-list. Phil meant everything to me and letting him down was also one of my worst nightmares. That left me with the question again, how was I going to tell Phil this?

I walked all the way back to the hotel and up the stairs. Once I was at our room, I noticed the door was still open and I went inside without even thinking about a burglar or something. I sat down on the couch and stared at the table in front of me.

"What is she doing?"

"I have no clue."

"Maybe she's in shock? You know, with being pregnant and all?"

"You should be happy when you're pregnant, Alan."

"Well maybe she isn't. Everything is possible."

I heard the guys walking away from the livingroom and to the kitchen.

I leaned back in the couch and placed my hands over my face. As I tried to block out all the thoughts, the tears started to form in my eyes. Eventually I failed to block everything out. Now the tears started to roll down my cheeks. I pulled my legs up and hugged them while I placed my forehead on my knees.

"So just drop it until I find out what's goin-"

I continued to sob quietly and the room fell silent.

I felt the spot next to me sinking and realized someone sat next to me. I didn't even bother to look next to me. I didn't really care to be honest. My mind was already full with everything and I was on the edge of completely breaking down.

I heard a couple of footsteps moving away from me and someone wrapped his arms around me. I burried my face into the person's chest and realized it was Phil. He probably told the guys to leave us for a moment.

While Phil rubbed my back, trying to comfort me, he asked, "What's wrong?"

As my tears fell onto Phil's shirt, I tried to calm my breathing that became uneven and replied, "I'm not pregnant."

"What do you mean? The test was negative?" Phil asked and kissed my head.

I shook my head and sniffled, "It was positve but because of the blow in my stomach..." I just continued to shake my head as my voice died.

I felt Phil's body stiffen. He froze as he realized what was wrong with me. I squeezed in Phil's white blouse and began to shake a little as I tried to calm down.

"Shit." Phil breathed very softly. I almost didn't hear him. "I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry Marley. I thought- I was just being stupid. I should've known something wasn't right."

"It doesn't matter anymore." I spoke hoarsly.

Phil's grip around my tightened and he placed his cheek on top of my head while I continued to cry softly in his arms. I could've sworn I even felt him crying but I didn't want to look up. When Phil suddenly sniffed I realized he did have tears. He gently rocked us back and forth.

Stu and Alan came back from another room and stood in front of us. I felt Stu's gaze landing on me and Phil. He sat down on the table and rubbed my leg with his hand. Alan just stood next to the frontdoor, looking out of it.

"You'll be okay Mar." Stu whispered to me. He got off the table and sat down next to me on the couch. "Everything will be alright."

"I'm sorry guys, this wasn't part of the plan." Alan sighed sadly.

We all looked at him. Me and Phil with tears on our eyes and Stu just with a confused expression. Alan suddenly walked out of the room. Stu and Phil exchanged looks before Phil looked back at me. I nodded my head towards Alan and Stu and Phil got off the couch and followed him. I wiped my tears away and also got off the couch. If we wanted to find Teddy, I had to pull myself together. It was going to be hard though...

"What plan Alan?" Phil choked out and wiped his tears away. He cleared his throat and stared at his friend who stood in front of the stairs.

"I've said too much already." Alan mumbled and he wanted to walk away but Phil stopped him.

Stu looked sternly at Alan before repeating Phil's question, "What plan Alan?"

"This is all Teddy's fault!" Alan suddenly exclaimed. I leaned against the doorframe and stared at the sight.

"What are you talking about Alan?" Phil continued, confused about this whole situation.

Alan looked back and forth between Stu and Phil, "Why is he even here? He's not part of the wolf pack."

Phil pressed his lips together in a thin line and asked slowly, "Alan, what did you do?"

"It's not my fault." Alan spoke and shifted from side to side. "Teddy shouldn't have been sharing from his bag."

Confusion struck Stu's face and he asked, "What bag?"

I wiped another couple of tears away and walked closer to the three. I leaned against the railing and looked suspiciously back and forth between Alan, Stu and Phil.

"The marshmallows." Alan reminded us at the night before when we were on the beach. "I had a separate bag just for Teddy. But it was dark and hard to keep track and then you almost sat on it! I couldn't tell which was which!"

"Alan what the hell did you do to those bags?" It only came out as a whisper but I at least managed to speak again.

Phil grabbed Alan's shoulders and asked irritated, "Alan, what did you do?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" Alan asked as he looked at us. "I spiked them with muscle relaxers and plus my ADHD medication."

"What?" Phil yelled in disbelief. He let go of Alan and took a step back.

"You drugged us again?" Stu shouted angrily.

Alan turned to Stu and yelled back, "Not you! I just wanted to knock Teddy out for a little while so we could finally enjoy the weekend!"

Stu clenched his fists together and walked away from Phil and Alan. He started jumping around to try to lose his anger. I hunched over and covered my face with my hands. Phil on the other hand turned back to Alan.

"Alan, you told me you didn't do anything." Phil told him with disappointment in his voice. "Alan, you SWORE to god!"

Stu walked back to Alan and Phil and Alan quickly replied, "I just wanted things to stay the same!"

"Look at my face!" Stu yelled like he was about to cry again. "You ruined my life!"

"You're not my friend." Phil spoke as he eyed him up and down and he took a step back.

The corner of Alan's mouth suddenly dropped down and he whined, "Don't say that Phil. Are you serious? Even in America?"

"Yes!" Phil yelled furiously.

"Oh don't say that Phil!" Alan whined. He sounded so much like a baby. I stood back up and stared at Alan as he continued to whine. My breathing became uneven again and I covered my ears with my hands. The tears dripped down from my nose to the floor.

"Oh shit." Phil mumbled and ran over to me. He wrapped his arm around me and tried to calm me down. He looked back up and said. "Stop crying Alan!"

"YOU'RE THE BEARDED DEVIL!" Stu screamed furiously. His whole face turned red from anger.

Alan looked at Stu and quickly spoke, "You liked it! You- You smiled at me when I held up the bag of marshmallows!"

"BECAUSE I LIKE MARSHMALLOWS!" Stu screamed in his high pitch voice again. "YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!"

Suddenly Stu launched himself onto Alan and the two rolled down the stairs. I instantly shot back up from the noise and me and Phil ran to the railing next to us and looked down. Stu and Alan continued to fight as they rolled down all the stairs. Me and Phil just stared at the sight. When they were finally down, we quickly ran after them.

"Guys, guys enough!" Phil tried to separate them.

Stu grabbed Alan's shirt and yelled, "Why? Why Alan?"

"Stu! Stu, get off of him!" Phil grabbed Stu's back and tried to pull him off of the helpless guy underneath him.

"Why?" Stu continued to yell.

"'Cause we're the four best friends remember?" Alan said. "With Jamie? Remember?"

Finally Phil had a good grip on Stu and pulled him off of Alan. Stu panted as he turned his back to us to calm himself down. Alan placed his head back onto the ground and closed his eyes.

"Guys we can't fall apart now. We gotta stick together." Phil told them and looked at them.

A part of Alan's stomach wasn't covered with his shirt and I noticed something. I looked a little closer and asked quietly, "Alan what's that written on your belly?"

"What?" Alan asked.

Phil pulled his shirt a little further up and read, "Lebua Hotel. Saterday 6 PM. Did you write that?"

"No." Alan replied and still had his eyes shut.

Phil looked at his watch and mumbled, "Shit, that's in 20 minutes."

He looked at me and Stu and Stu said, "Why not give it a shot? We're already fucked so how much worse can it get?"

Phil turned to me, "We can stay in the hotel if you want?"

I looked at the ground and shook my head, "Maybe it'll take my mind off of it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_It's like you guys read my mind! Or am I that predictable with writing? Eiher way I hope you enjoyed this chappie! I'll probably upload another one friday or saturday. It depends if i'm really tired from the 28 hours of movies XD Reviews would be much appreciated! And I just want to say again, thank you all for the sweet reviews. Don't think I don't read them! Because I do! ~xXx~_


	7. Codes

**A/N: **_I discovered something thanks to a certain person. She send me a link to a certain story and told me I knew that one. I did. Apparently _**Project NICK**_ stole my story and uploaded it again and claimed that all the characters and ideas belonged to him/her. This act deeply upsetted me and just that I can't do anything about it makes me quite angry to be honest. Now I have a feeling that this story isn't going to be safe either. If you read _**IGet A Hangover **_you will see that it's exactly the same as _**Call Me When You're Sober. **_You can even read sometimes the name Marlena, Phil and Doug. I hope that you all have in mind that these ideas I give you are indeed mine and the characters Marlena and Jamie too. I don't own anything except for Marlena, Jamie and some ideas. It really pisses me off to see someone else taking my credit away. I started doubting if I should finish the story but i'm already this far and I enjoy making you all happy with another chapter. So thank you to that person for sending me the link. I wasn't sure wether I should say your name or not but you know that i'm talking to you.  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I _**own **_Marlena, Jamie and some ideas. Not someone else! Phil, Doug, Stu, Alan, Tracy and the rest of the cast do _**not **_belong to me._

* * *

><p>We all walked inside a building that seemed to be some sort of fancy hotel like it said on Alan's belly. The doorman held the door for us open and we all looked around as Alan kept questioning Phil.<p>

"What about England Phil? Are we still friends there?" He asked.

Phil turned to him, "Alan I already told you, it was in the heat of the moment. We're still friends. All over the world."

"Even Great Brittain?" Alan asked carefully as he looked at the ground. Stu and I exchanged looks.

"Yeah!" Phil breathed. Alan just nodded and followed us all.

He was quiet for a moment until he turned to Stu, "What about you Stu?"

"We'll see." Stu replied quietly. Alan sighed sadly before he turned to me. He stared me dead in the eye and I looked down at the ground as I crossed my arms. Just don't look at him Marley, maybe he'll look away. Besides, I didn't feel like talking now. I just wanted to find Teddy, get this wedding over with and go home.

"Gentlemen, lady." A man from behind us spoke. We all looked at him and he walked to some stairs. "Follow me."

Alan instantly followed him as if nothing was going on but me, Stu and Phil kept standing still. Stu and Phil looked at each other with hesitation before Stu also followed. Phil wanted to walk but I grabbed his hand and stopped him. He turned to me and raised his eyebrows, wanting to know what was up.

"A stranged who we're supposed to follow?" I pointed out as I looked back at the man.

Phil took a glance at the man and turned back to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and whispered, "I don't like it either but maybe he knows where Teddy is. Apparently he knows us and what more do we have to lose? I won't leave your side if you're scared."

I nodded and Phil wrapped his arm around my waist as he guided me to the stairs. We all followed the man until we entered the restaurant of the hotel. The man guided us to a table where a bald man sat, eating soup. In a really gross way to be honest.

"Here you go." The man who guided us here told the other one. He looked up and noticed us staring at him. His bodyguard, at least I think it was a bodyguard, walked away again. We all kept staring at him, not quite sure what to do.

"Well sit down." He pointed to the chairs. Alan took a seat next to him while me, Stu and Phil took a seat in front of him. Phil grabbed my hand from under the table and I gave it a little squeeze to let him know I wasn't that comfortable with sitting here.

"Wow, you guys look like shit." The man eyed us up and down. He suddenly looked at me. "What's wrong with you? Little depressed or something?"

Phil suddenly got up and clenched his fist as he was about to hit him but I stopped him just in time when I grabbed his wrist.

"Wow relax tough boy." He backed off and raised his hands.

"Phil, never mind." I whispered to him and pulled him back on his seat. He glared daggers at the dude in front of him before turning to me. I looked him in his eyes and he gave me a brief soothing smile. I felt the tears coming again but I wiped them away before they could fall. As I sniffled softly I leaned back in my seat and stared down at the ground.

"Uhm, do we know you?" Stu asked confused.

The man looked at Alan, "Hey." Alan turned to him. "Take off your fuckin' hat, you're in a restaurant for christ sake, come on." Politely, Alan took off his hat and placed it on the table.

Phil finally calmed down and spoke, "Okay, uhm, listen. We have no clue what is going on here."

"You know, they sell a plum whiskey here, it's fuckin' unreal." The guy suddenly changed the subject. Phil stared at him with his mouth slightly open from disbelief. I on the other hand, stared at him with a bored expression. Why couldn't he just get to the case? "Seriously, people will absolutely fuck you up. Oh i'm sorry, you guys got already fucked up, didn't ya?"

"Ah, listen-"

I quickly cut Phil off and yelled, "Get to the case already!"

The man looked at him and raised his eyebrows quickly up and down. He placed his whiskey on the table and sighed. Phil, Stu and Alan all looked at me as I pressed my lips together in a thin line to control my anger.

"Alright Tinkerbell," The man began. "I'll get to the case. Where's Chow?" He yelled.

"I-"

"WHERE IS CHOW?" He shouted furiously. The entire area became quiet and stared at us. Me, Phil and Stu all backed a little off as he continued to yell and pound on the table. "WITH THE FUCKIN' ACCOUNT CODE AND THE FUCKIN' PASSWORD?"

He continued to glare at me as I nervously cleared my throat.

"We don't know anything about any codes." Stu finally found his voice again and told him. "We're just trying to find our friend."

He eyed Stu up and down and whispered, "Teddy."

"Yes!" Phil and Stu spoke at the same time. "Teddy, have you seen him?"

He chuckled and snapped his fingers. One of his bodyguards that stood by the window grabbed a file and gave it to him. He opened it and scanned the pages, "Hmm, let's see. Oh, there is Teddy." He gave the file to Stu and Phil and I leaned to them so I could read.

On the papers were pictures of all of us from last night. One of Phil and Teddy, one of Alan and me, one of us all.

"Holy shit." Phil breathed in disbelief. "These are from last night."

I stopped looking at the pictures and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm a business man. And I have invested a large chunk of capital in your friend Chow." The man spoke softly and I could see he was losing his patience. He shifted uncomfortably on his chair and stared down at the table. My hand traveled from my leg to Phil's hand. When our fingers touched each other, Phil instantly grabbed my hand so if we needed to run he would drag me along because Phil could see that he was losing his patience too. "And in return he was supposed to transfer a profit electronically about 5 fuckin' minutes ago. So last night, we took Teddy as insurance."

"What?" I breathed softly.

"Oh my god!" Stu spoke softly and his voice started to crack. "Is he okay?"

"Oh my god, I wasn't done talking." The man spoke sarcastically. Stu glared at him when he mocked him with his 'oh my god.' "You tell Chow that we are having breakfast on the roof of this hotel tomorrow morning at 8 AM. If he makes the transfer, you'll get Teddy back, if not well then hey you know, it is Bangkok."

Phil and I let go of each other. I placed my elbows on the table and burried my face in my hands. Phil rubbed his hands thoughtfully yet I could feel that he was frustrated and Stu stared out of the window in disbelief. He slowly shook his head. And I couldn't believe this was all happening.

"That is your cue to get the fuck out of here." The man spoke once again and grabbed his whiskey.

Phil and Stu stood up. Stu immediately walked off and Phil helped me up. When Alan was about to put on his hat the man said, "Hey, you know what, leave the hat." Alan looked at him before placing his hat on the table and following us.

We walked to the elevator and got inside. Phil pressed the button and leaned against the wall next to me as he rubbed his forehead.

"We are so fucked." Stu spoke. "Chow's dead, what do we do now?"

"The guy doesn't give a shit about Chow, just the bank account." I spoke up as I stared at the ground. I could feel the guys eyes burning into my skull. "We're going back to the hotel and search Chow's body. Maybe the password is in his wallet."

"You want to search a dead body?" Stu asked in disgust.

I looked at him, "Do you want to get Teddy back?"

Stu sighed, "And what if it isn't? They're gonna kill Teddy."

"Stu just relax." Phil turned to him. "We have until 8 AM tomorrow to figure it out."

Alan stared sadly at the ground and suddenly said, "First the monkey and now the hat. How much worse can this day get?"

Phil and Stu exchanged looks and a little bell rang. The elevator doors opened and Phil walked out while he said, "Jesus christ."

* * *

><p>We sat on a long canoe as we were on our way back to the hotel. We could've taken a cab but Phil thought it would be a nice idea to go back slowly so we could relax too. Especially now since me and Phil were going through an horrible situation. We sat in the back while Alan and Stu sat in the front. Alan stared at the river while Stu played the guitar. I cuddled up in Phil's arms as we lay down and stared at the sky. The stringing of Stu's guitar sounded quite nice with the noise of the water. It gave a peaceful vibe.<p>

"Well we're living here in Alan town," Stu began to sing. "And he's driven our lives into the ground. When we woke up we were wasted and drunk. Phil got shot. We got beaten by monk." Okay so much for a peaceful vibe. "I was happy and my life was good. Getting married like a dentist should. Roasting marshmallows on a stick. I got fucked in the ass...by a girl with a dick."

Alan laughed, "I remember that." Phil and I looked at each other and also chuckled.

"And we're living here in Alan town." Stu continued and ignored Alan. "But they're taking Teddy's finger now. And i'm pretty sure i'm gonna lose my shit. And shoot Alan in the face...and shoot myself."

"You totally butchered that song." Alan mumbled.

Stu turned to him, "You totally butchered my life."

* * *

><p>We walked up the last couple of steps of the stairs and water lay everywhere. On the ground, on the stairs and it dripped from the ice machine.<p>

"There's water literally everywhere." Stu commented as he looked around.

I coughed and spoke hoarsly, "Because it melted Stu."

"The power is out, again." Phil muttered as he walked to the ice machine. Alan grabbed his little cards and flipped through them.

"Bangkok experiences 1500 power-out per year." Alan read.

Phil turned to him, "Seriously Alan, that's enough."

Stu walked back to us with a fire extinguisher, "Stand back."

"No no no!" I quickly yelled and stopped him. He looked at me and I grabbed the thing from him. "Let me do it."

Stu, Alan and Phil all took some steps back and I turned to the lock in the ice machine. A smirk spread across my lips and I tilted my arms back. Instantly I started pounding with the fire extinguisher on the lock. Behind me Phil, Stu and Alan all looked nervously at me with big eyes. The lock broke but I continued to pound on it. Phil grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Marley, Marley it's broken." Phil muttered as he tried to move me away from the thing. "Stop, it's broken. The lock is dead. You don't have to-"

"Get off of me!" I told him. Phil raised his hands and took a step back. I gave it one last pound before throwing the fire extinguisher away. I panted as I looked at the ice machine.

"Remind me that I never get on your bad side." Phil spoke and opened the door. Stu wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He chuckled. I just nodded.

Instantly when the doors opened Chow jumped out of it and onto Alan and Phil. I ran out of the way just in time when he started to kick and hit Phil, Alan and Stu.

"Marley run!" Phil yelled. I ran down the stairs and hit behind the rails as I looked at them. Chow hit Stu right in his ribs, he hit Alan at the side of his face and kicked Phil backwards in his stomach. Phil hunched over in pain before Chow gave him another hit which made him collapse. Everyone lay on the ground in pain and Chow spotted me. I stared at him with wide eyes as he walked to me. I stood up and raised my hands in a surrendering way.

"You can't hit me Chow! You don't know in what position i'm in now. Please!" I begged him. Chow didn't listen. He jumped down the stairs and stood in front of me with this smirk on his face. My heart beat sped up as I looked at him. Chow tilted his fist back and when he was about to hit me, Phil jumped on his back and spun him around. Chow's fist came my way but I ducked just in time. Phil threw him up the stairs and dragged him across the ground.

"Chow calm down!" He yelled. Chow hit him again but Phil managed to push him against the ice machine.

"You fuckin' kill on me?" Chow shouted.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Phil quickly replied. Suddenly Chow spat in his face and Phil cringed. "Chow calm down. It's okay. Relax."

Chow seemed to be calming down but suddenly he tried to get out of Phil's grip but failed.

"Shhhhh." Phil shushed him. Chow copied Phil and also shushed himself. "Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhhh. That's it. It's just us."

"Chow so cold." Chow muttered. He as shaking and his voice was even shaking.

"We're gonna warm you up." I said and got behind Phil. I wrapped my arm around Chow who was soaked from all the ice that melted and I rubbed his arms.

"Chow so cold." Chow repeated again.

"Sshh, it's gonna be okay." I helped him up and rubbed his back. "We're gonna warm you up, give you something to eat. You'll be fine. You did good buddy. You did good."

"Chow did good." Chow repeated me softly. We walked down the stairs and the boys all exchanged weird looks.

When they thought I couldn't hear them anymore I still heard Stu say, "She'll make a great mother." I couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

><p>We sat down at a little restaurant across the street and I had Chow wrapped in sweaters and scarfs to keep him warm. He glared at Phil, Stu and Alan as he continued to eat his soup. I rubbed his back as he requested some minutes ago and stared at the sea that was in the distance.<p>

"Feeling better?" Phil asked as he looked how Chow was gobbling his soup down. Chow didn't reply. "You alright? You warm enough yet?"

Chow glared at him, "I don't know. Come feel my balls and tell me. I've been locked in a fucking icebox all day!" He turned to Alan. "Hey Alan! You want my awesome sunglasses, you just ask Chow. You don't have to kill me."

I looked at Chow and spoke up, "Chow, nobody killed you. You were already dead, you didn't have a pulse."

"Oh, you never do blow before?" Chow asked. "Sometimes your heart stop and start up again. Read a book."

"That's not healthy." I sighed, getting tired of Chow's attitude.

Chow rolled his eyes, "A lot of things aren't healthy. Take your relationship with Phil for example."

"Hey Chow, we are fine." Phil spoke angrily. "Everybody has some problems in their relationship. It doesn't mean it's not healthy."

"Pfft, whatever." Chow muttered.

"Sorry we're just having a bad day." Stu apologized and looked down.

"Oh, what happened? Did you die?" Chow asked us sarcastically.

Phil looked at him, "I got shot?"

"But did you _die_?" Chow asked again. Phil got tired of the discussion and looked away. I smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder. He placed his hand on top of mine.

"Chow." Stu got Chow's attention. "Some guy told us you got some bank account thing and if we don't bring it to him the first thing in the moring he's gonna kill Teddy."

"Who? Kingsley?" Chow laughed. "Pfft, he harmless. Don't worry, I got the bank codes."

"Great." Phil sighed. Finally we were moving a little faster now. If we just brought Chow to Kingsley in the morning we would get Teddy back, we could go to the wedding and make it on time and we could go home again. God how I missed home. Home sweet home. Away from all the drama. Yes I looked forward to that.

"We've got to meet him at 8 AM." Phil explained. "Who is that fucking guy anyway?"

"He invest in my business." Chow explained happily.

I leaned over the table a little bit, "Yeah? What business is that?"

"It's called 'Not-your-business', okay?" Chow replied back. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat. Lame comeback. Chow rubbed his hands. "So, where's the monkey?"

"Monkey?" Phil choked on his water that he was drinking.

Chow nodded and explained, "Yeah, I placed the account number and password in his vest. Where is he?" You had got to be kidding me, right? I hung my head back and rubbed my eyes as I sighed.

"Why would you do that?" Phil asked, completely clueless why he did that. I agreed. Why would you place something that important in the vest of a monkey that could run off any second?

"Safe keeping, pretty boy." Chow replied. "I got a lot of heat on my ass. I got FBI, Bangkok PD, Interpol, MSNBC. I do blow all night. Monkey jerking me off while I watch Stu making fuck with lady-boy." Stu groaned and burried his face away from the world. "He not going anywhere."

Stu looked up and spat it out, "We don't have the monkey, Chow."

Chow stared at each one of is in disbelief.

"No, some Russian fugs took him from us." Phil explained what happened with the monkey. Chow looked at me and I just nodded.

Chow groaned and rubbed his temples, "You fucking idiots. Okay, no problem. We just have to get him back."

"From where?" Stu asked confused.

Chow sighed and turned to him, "From the same place we got him! duh."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know it's short but I thought this was a good place to stop. Reviews would be much appreciated! To the real maker ofcourse -.- Not some stealer. And yes i'm still pissed, sorry. ~xXx~_


	8. You Sunk My Battleship

**A/N: **Heya everyone. So I first wanted to say that I am no longer pissed off, I am going to continue with this story because **ProjectNICK** apologized to me and removed her story. Everything is fine between us now so no more drama. Thank you all for the reviews and fav's and alerts and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the others!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly I do not own anything except for Marlena and Jamie!

* * *

><p>We all sat in the silver Toyota as we watched our monkey lighting a cigaret and began smoking. I sat in the back with Alan and Stu and Phil sat in the passengers seat with Chow driving.<p>

"This monkey isn't just normal monkey." Chow spoke as he looked at the monkey that sat on a roof.

Alan lowered his head and examined the scene further. Phil and I just took a glance at each other before turning slowly back to the monkey.

"Yes Chow, we can see that." I muttered under my breath. Was this normal? I haven't seen a monkey smoke before.

Some guys started tapping on their car door and the monkey pocked his cigaret out.

"Think of him like monkey drug mule." Chow said. We all watched carefully as the monkey slid down a drain pipe and made his way to the car. "He take coke to buyer." The man in the car gave him some money as the monkey gave the man his drugs. "Then deliver cash to dealer." The monkey quickly tip toed to the two rusian guys that took him from us. "He middle man." He sat down on a chair and gave the money to one of the rusian guys."Dealer never handle drug directly." The man gave him something to eat and the monkey jumped up and down from joy. He ran back to his roof and sat there, eating his little snack.

"That's terrible." I commented and shook my head.

Chow looked over his shoulder and furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about? Fucking genius. Have you ever seen monkey go to jail?"

"No." I spoke quietly.

"There you go." Chow smiled satisfiedly. "We just signal monkey for deal and than we grab his vest and that's that. Maybe just get some blow too. Just bump."

"No." Phil instantly jumped in the conversation. "No more bumps Chow."

Chow slowly turned to him and glared at him through his sunglasses before turning back to the monkey. The monkey sat peacefully on the roof, not knowing we were watching him closely. I started hesitating as Chow wanted to signal him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked and stopped Chow. Everyone turned to me. "I mean, the dudes are right there. They can see us when we grab him."

"Chill out, _mom_." Chow whined. He said mom like he knew what was going on between me and Phil. And when I heard it I cringed a little and lowered myself in my seat. "Maybe you not know but I am fantastic driver? If something goes wrong, we just outta here."

"We have nothing to lose." Stu turned to me.

I arched my eyebrow, "I don't want to be murdered. I don't want to go to jail."

"Touché." Stu breathed and turned back to the window next to him.

Chow tried to whistle but failed miserably. He turned to Stu and snapped his fingers, "Mr Chow can't whistle. Stu give monkey signal."

Stu sighed and opened his window. He whistled and Chow held up some money. Instantly the monkey made his way to our car.

"Holy shit." I whispered to no one in particulair.

"Alright here we go." Phil said and looked at the monkey. We all followed him with our eyes as he walked over a cable that led him straight to our car. Alan smiled widely at the sight.

"How did we end up with the monkey last night anyway?" Phil asked Chow.

Chow didn't turn to him. He kept his eyes on the monkey, "Well I needed some blow and Alan thought he was cute so we stole him."

The monkey slid down the cable and jumped on our roof. Alan chuckled from the cuteness. The monkey popped next to Chow's window and looked at us.

Chow chuckled devilish, "So stupid." The monkey grabbed the money but Chow didn't let go. "Stu, ready to grab vest?"

Stu, who had no clue that he was supposed to grab the monkey, climbed a little out of the window and held his hands closely by the monkey.

"I just grab it?" He asked and looked at us.

Phil looked around to see if anyone was watching, "Just do it Stu, just do it."

"Hey monkey!" Alan greeted him excitingly.

"Alan shh!" I warned him and looked back at the monkey. Unfortunantly the monkey figured us out and looked at his owners. He started screeching and the two guys stood up.

"Fuck!" Phil yelled.

"Chow get us out of here!" I spoke urgently as I saw the guys grabbing their guns.

"We gotta go, right now." Chow hit the gaspedal and we drove off. Stu grabbed the monkey just in time before he could jump or fall.

"Pull that fucking monkey in!" Phil told Stu in a yell.

Stu, who was wrestling with the monkey almost outside of the car, yelled back, "I'm trying!"

We raced through a turn and by the force of our speed I was swung against Alan and Alan against the window.

"Chow!" I yelled as I was swung against Stu. Because I hit him hard, Stu almost fell out of the window but I grabbed him just in time.

"Pull Stu in!" Phil yelled at Alan and me and he grabbed the dashboard so he would stay in one place.

"We're trying!" I yelled back at Phil. Alan grabbed my waist and pulled me back, as I tried to pull Stu in.

"Pull me in!" Stu screamed in his girlie voice again. He was panicking as crazy and started kicking his legs. I had to move a little bit back everytime he almost hit me in the face with his feet.

"Stu!" I yelled as I moved away again. His foot alost hit my chin but Alan pulled me back just in time. "Stop kicking!"

A couple of shots were heard and suddenly the window behind me, Alan and Stu shattered into pieces. Stu started to scream even louder and I also screamed from fright. I started yanking at Stu's legs and finally managed to get him a little more inside but still not completely.

"Get that monkey in here Stu!" Chow yelled and yanked at the steeringwheel.

"He won't let go!" Stu shouted and tried to yank the monkey inside the car but failed. I looked through the broken window and saw the rusian dudes following us on their motors.

"Uh guys?" I spoke nervously.

"What Marley?" Phil yelled.

"Those uh, the monkey's owners?" I swallowed nervously. Phil looked at me through the mirror. "They're following us."

"Oh shit..." Phil breathed as he spotted them too.

We dodged all the cars that were on the road and Phil started to become even more irritated and nervous. He noticed we still didn't have Stu inside the car and turned around. He grabbed Stu's ankles and pulled with Alan and me.

"Stu get back in the car right now!" Phil yelled at him.

"I'm trying!" Stu yelled back. "Just slow down!"

One of the men shot again at us and hit our light. Me and Alan screamed and ducked as he started shooting again.

"He's so strong!" Stu told us as he pulled at the monkey again. I could hear the monkey screeching from outside the car. I groaned frustrated and climbed over Stu so that I was also hanging out of the window. I felt someone grabbing my ankles.

"Marley are you fucking crazy!" Phil yelled furiously at me. "Get your cute little ass back inside the car!"

I grabbed the monkey with two hands and tried to get him inside with Stu. Even with two people we still couldn't get him inside.

"Let go you fucking monkey!" I yelled at the animal who was still screeching.

Stu and I heard Phil yelling something about 'looking out' and we turned to the road. A large truck was crossing and there was no way we wouldn't get hit by it since we were driving so fast. The truck started honking and me and Stu screamed as we started getting closer to the vehicle. Stu desperately yanked at the little animal and I also started to pull again. Just in time we managed to get the monkey inside the car with us. Chow yanked at the steeringwheel and we turned around a corner, driving between two cars.

"We got him!" Stu yelled happily. My finger nails pierced through the couch as we turned around another corner again. Alan looked through the window behind us and noticed something.

"They're closing in!" Alan told us. Another shot was heard and everyone in the car, except for Chow, started screaming, even the monkey.

Phil turned to the monkey, "Where's the code Chow?"

"Check his little vest!" Chow told us.

I quickly searched through his vest and looked in all the little pockets. "Why are there so many pockets?" I shouted as I searched through another one.

"Duh, he drug monkey. He has a lot of clients." Chow spoke, as if I was dumb or something.

"Got it!" I yelled as I grabbed a little card from the vest. I looked at the card and saw some numbers and a letter writtin on it.

"Chow look out!" Phil suddenly yelled. I swung my head to the side and saw what Phil meant. This wasn't good.

"Hold on, gay boys!" Chow yelled and pressed himself against his seat. We barely dodged some cars as we crossed a busy road and Stu and I noticed that one of the rusian dudes fell off his motor. His motor rolled on the road and collapsed against another car.

"Fuck." Phil breathed and ran his hand through his hair. Chow yanked at the steeringwheel again and we made a sharp turn around a corner.

"PIG!" Stu screamed as we got closer to a dead pig that hung on a cord. The side of our car hit the pig and it looked like the thing exploded. The side of our car was covered with blood and pieces of dead pig and so was Stu. Some blood landed on my skirt and arms but Stu got the full thing. Stu screamed of horror as he felt everything on the side of his face and body. Alan and I looked at Stu and also started to scream again.

"Oh my word!" Alan screamed.

"Sorry Stu, my bad." Chow laughed and looked at him through the mirror. Stu started twitching and groaning out of disgust.

The last rusian dude drove suddenly next to us and pointed his gun to Alan, me and Stu.

"Oh shit." Phil groaned.

"Get down!" Alan yelled. Just in time, me, Alan, Stu and Phil all ducked. The window next to Alan shattered into pieces and the monkey that was on my lap and leaned against my stomach started screeching again. It sounded more like screaming actually.

"Oh no!" Alan yelled. "He got the monkey!" Alan started crying. "He shot the monkey!"

"Marley, you okay?" Phil asked quickly when he saw that the monkey was on my lap.

I swallowed the lump that was in my throat, "You know, thanks to the monkey I am. If that monkey didn't sat on my lap I could've been shot."

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Alan screamed at me through his cries. "I'm on my wit's end!"

The man drove to the other side of the car and got next to the window of me and Stu. My eyes widened and I climbed over Stu and pressed a button that closed our window. Good thinking, like that was going to help.

"Look out!" Phil screamed and ducked again. Stu grabbed my shoulder and ducked over me so he could protect me. We didn't hear a shot. Instead I heard something that sounded a lot like a crash. Stu and I looked next to us and we didn't saw the man. We looked behind us and saw a cart with fruit lying on the road that was completely distroyed and the man lay next to it.

"Holy fuck." Phil chuckled from the nerves.

"Oh no." Chow mumbled.

Immediately we all looked in front of us. There was a large river with some steps. With huge speed we drove up the steps and screamed as we flew over the river that had a boat with tourists on it. They all started taking pictures as we flew above them. Stu wrapped his arm around me and I wrapped my arms around the monkey when we landed back onto the ground. From the hit we all flew a little of our seats and collapsed back down. The car landed between some other cars again. Chow hit the break and the car swung to it's side when we stopped. Smoke came from the front and we all coughed and groaned as we started to move.

"Everybody alright?" Phil asked and he rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah." Alan panted.

"I'm okay." I mumbled and pushed myself a little up.

"Phew," Chow panted. "I have such an erection right now." He started the car and as we drove off he started laughing.

"Are you for real?" Stu asked. I could hear the panick and disbelief in his voice.

* * *

><p>We arrived at a veterinarian and Chow parked the car on the road. Alan grabbed the monkey off my lap and wrapped him in a little blanket that we found on the ground, underneath Chow's chair. He opened the car door and ran to the door that was at the side of the building. We all watched him in silence. When Alan lowered him into something, we could all hear the monkey screeching from fright. Alan suddenly searched through his pokcets and gave the monkey his cigarets. He put one in his mouth and Alan lit it for him.<p>

I undid my seatbelt and muttered, "Be right back."

I got out of the car and slowly made my way to Alan and the monkey.

"Deep breath. Smoke it up. Breath the smoke into your tiny little lungs, there you go."

A little smile spread across my lips when I heard Alan talking softly to the monkey. I squated next to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. Alan looked at me and I smiled at him before he turned back to the monkey.

"It's funny, I've never been much of a smoker, but boy, does it look cool on you." Alan spoke softly.

"Alan! Come on let's go!" Phil yelled from the car.

"I'm gonna miss you monkey." Alan sniffled. The monkey suddenly smiled at us. "I wish monkeys could Skype." I chuckled and patted Alan's shoulder.

"Maybe some day." He stood up and ran back to the car, leaving me alone with the monkey. The monkey stared at me with it's little dark eyes.

"You'll be okay buddy." I smiled at him. "I'm sorry you got shot. I knew he was aiming at me but you were there. Thanks to you i'm still here."

The monkey winked at me and a little noise came from his lips. It sounded as if he was happy. I smiled again and patted his head before standing up and ringing a bell. I ran back to the car and got inside.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the labua hotel again and Phil pressed the button of the elevator. It was almost 8 AM so we were up all night trying to catch the codes. I rubbed my eyes and tried to get the sleep away. Phil and I were leaning against each other and against the wall, Stu was leaning against a corner and Alan and Chow stood next to each other. A quiet song played in the elevator and I saw Chow slowly started to move around.<p>

"If I could save time in a bottle." He quietly sang along. "The first thing that I'd like to do. Is to save everyday, 'till eternity passes away. Just to spend them with you."

"Are you guys seriously this calm?" Stu asked and looked at each one of us.

"Relax Stuart, it's classic swich-a-roo." Chow told him. "I give him money, he gives us Teddy."

"Do you ever do anything that doesn't end up in a stand-off Chow?" Phil asked.

"I'm an international criminal, it always ends like this." Chow sighed, as if he was bored by the thought. "I met my wife at one of these things."

Stu's head snapped up and he asked, "You have a wife?"

"Yeah, we married 15 years." Chow replied. "What, Chow not good-looking enough for woman?"

"No, that's cool." Stu said. The elevator stopped and a little bell rang. The doors opened and we were greeted by two asian women.

"Welcome to the tower club." They said and bowed for us.

"Bla, bla, bla." Chow mumbled and passed them by. "Who cares." I smiled politely at them.

Chow walked to the stairs and someone wanted to pass him by but he held up his hand and said, "Stop! Chow passing."

We walked outside and I noticed Chow was walking as if he was gay. The way he had his hands placed on his hips, the way he wiggled his hips, the way he had his head up. I couldn't help but laugh. Chow looked back at me and I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"Phil told me something." I quickly lied when I noticed Chow looking.

Phil furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me, "Huh?" Chow sighed and walked to Kingsley who sat on a beige couch with his laptop. I just looked sheepishly at Phil. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed me.

"Hey Kingsley!" Chow waved at him.

"When this is all over I need to ask you something, somewhere private." Phil whispered in my ear. I ignored Chow who was being a smileball with Kingsley.

"Why?" I whispered back. We stopped walking and I looked questionly at my boyfriend.

Phil just smiled at me and spoke, "You'll see."

"You're really weird." I chuckled and gave him a peck on his lips.

Phil chuckled, "Yeah I know." We sat down next to Kingsley and waited for Chow and Kingsley to do their business.

"Where's Teddy?" Stu asked when he noticed Teddy wasn't here.

"He's waiting downstairs in my car. We send him up when the transfer is complete" Kingsley replied. He looked at me. "Hey Tinkerbell, you look much better than before."

"Thanks." I muttered, not really wanting to talk to him.

"Tell you what, you add another 50 grand and you keep Teddy." Chow suggested. "And I throw this other fat fuck in for free." Kingsley, Alan and Chow all started laughing and Alan didn't even knew they were talking about him.

"Can we move this thing along?" Stu asked, getting impatient with all of this.

Chow let out a little chuckle before snapping his fingers, "Marlena, acount number."

"Uh," I mumbled and got the card out of my pocket. Phil looked over my shoulder and also read the numbers and letter. "814K2398."

Chow started typing on the laptop and when he was done he asked, "Password?"

"Baloney 1." I replied. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him. "Your password is baloney 1?"

"Well used to be just baloney, but now they make you add number." Chow groaned.

Kingsley started typing, "Okay." A couple of beeps were heard before Chow started smiling. "And it's that easy."

"Tada." Chow spoke happily. Kingsley laughed at him.

"Oh look, you sunk my battleship." Chow joked. Kingsley and Chow both laughed but Phil and I exchanged looks. I could tell he wasn't so sure about all of this either. Somehow it felt a little strange. Something wasn't right here.

Stu who wasn't sensing it said, "Great, now can we please have Teddy?"

Kingsley looked at Stu and mumbled, "Uh, yeah. Bring him up!" He ordered his bodyguards.

His bodyguard grabbed a walky-talky and spoke, "Good to go."

Phil lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. He pulled me down with him and a wave of relief washed over me. We were going to have Teddy back! Finally! We could go back to the wedding with Lauren's little brother, her father wouldn't get angry with Stu, Stu wouldn't lose everything, we could have a nice and proper wedding. That was that. And all thanks to Kingsley.

"_After_ we have Teddy back, i'm going to ask you something, okay? We need to get back to the wedding as soon as possible." Phil whispered.

I nodded, "Yeah, that's fine. I can wait."

"We did it Stu, it's over." Phil spoke happily. Stu nodded and smiled. Suddenly everything started shaking a little bit. I sat back up and looked at the cup of coffee that stood in front of Alan. It was shaking, the coffee inside it started moving and that wasn't the only thing. Everything on the roof started shaking as crazy, even I. I felt all the vibration going through me. Phil also sat back up and looked around.

"What's going on?" I asked confused and looked around me. An awful noise came from behind us and we all turned around. A huge black helicopter with men inside it, pointing a gun at us, appeared behind us.

"This is Bangkok police!" One of the men anounced. "Get down now!"

Stu and Alan got down on the ground with Phil. I kept staring at the thing and tried to figure out what was going on. Phil quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me down with him. I fell down on the ground next to him and Phil almost got on top of me, shielding me away. Agents surrounded us all and Chow stood up with his hands in the air.

"Oh no." He mumbled. He turned to Kingsley. "Kingsley!"

Some of the agents handcuffed Chow and Kingsley ordered everyone to move. The helicopter flew away, the agents carried Chow away and the panick also faded away.

"Samir!" Chow whined as we saw a man walking to us. He was the same guy that was in the strip club. The one that ordered me to get up the stage.

"You fucked me over 6 grand?" Chow asked angrily as the agents carried him to Samir. He spat on Samir. Me and phil got off the ground and looked around, completely confused of what was going on.

"You spit to me?" Samir yelled angrily. He suddenly launched himself onto Chow. "You spit to me?" The agents pulled him off Chow and pushed him back.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked and didn't listen to Chow and Samir anymore.

"I have no clue." Phil replied and looked back and forth between Chow and Samir.

"-it's not the money man! It's the principle." Samir told him.

"Principle? Nigga please." Chow spoke sarcastically. "We both dead inside." Again Samir wanted to hit Chow but he was being carried away.

"Don't call me nigga!" He warned him.

"Toodaloo mother fucker!" That was the last thing we heard of Chow.

Kingsley turned to us, "You guys okay?"

"What the fuck is going on?" I repeated my question from a minute ago.

"I'm inspector Peters, Interpol." Peters introduced himself.

Stu eyed him up and down, "You're a cop?"

"Yeah." Peters said. I crossed my arms and arched my eyesbrows, begging him to continue. "This sting operation has been here for weeks. When Samir told us that your friend was lost, we took advantage of that information."

"Excuse me?" I spoke with a hint of anger in my voice.

"I'm sorry." Peters apologized. Stu placed his hands over his face and walked away from us.

"So can Teddy come out of the car now?" Alan asked, not getting what Peters meant.

Phil looked at him and shook his head, "No, Alan. Teddy is not in the fucking car."

Stu walked back to us, "They don't have him. They never had him."

"They just used us to get to Chow." I sighed and walked to the rails.

I placed the palm of my hand on the metal rails and looked at the view. I seriously needed to clear my mind for a moment. All of this was even worse than we expected. I could deal with Phil being an ass, I could deal with the Vegas incident, I could deal with the stress of my job. But I couldn't deal with this whole Bangkok thing. The miscariage that was going on now, losing Teddy in such a big city, almost being shot, the heat, not knowing we were ever going back. This was just a little too much for me. I got head aches from it. My back started to hurt and I was tired as hell.

"Do you have any leads at all?" Phil asked, trying to find something out.

Peters shook his head, "No. We looked everywhere. No one has seen him, i'm sorry. If you haven't found him by now, I'm afraid Bangkok has him."

He walked away, leaving us all alone. We all didn't speak for some seconds, dealing with the shock. By now everything seemed peaceful again. The guests were all drinking and eating like nothing had happened and there was no sign of the arrest that happened some minutes ago.

"Why do people keep saying that?" Stu said and walked to Phil. Phil didn't reply to that question. He grabbed his celphone and looked at it.

"Stu, it's time." Phil spoke shortly. I turned around and looked at Stu. He looked down at the ground and nodded.

* * *

><p>As I burried my face in my hands I thought about what all happened. What was wrong with us? Why did we always get into trouble? I couldn't use this right now, especially not since my job was doing so well. I managed to hide everything the last time but this is seriously fucked up. Maybe we couldn't even go back anymore. Maybe they already knew it.<p>

"Tracy, I'm sorry." Phil spoke and he looked around. I lowered my arms and sighed sadly.

"It happened again." Phil continued to explain to Tracy. I looked around and saw Alan and Stu sitting sadly on the white stairs. Stu had his head burried in his arms, as if he was hiding from the world.

"No this time we really fucked up." Phil sounded as if he wanted to cry. I quickly turned my head to him and saw him helplessly looking around. A soft breeze swept across my skin and made me shiver. It wasn't a shiver from the cold but the feeling that we couldn't do anything anymore made me shiver. We were completely out of options this time. And now I actually meant it.

"So much Trace, I don't even know where to begin." Phil shrugged. He turned his back to us and I walked to the stairs and sat down next to Stu. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder but Stu didn't even try to move.

"Yeah," Phil sighed. "A little worse than that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I thought that I should stop here otherwise it would've been too long and maybe we would only get 9 chapters instead of 10/11. Were almost done with the story and the next chapter will probably come in about 2/3 days. So tell me what you think about it by hitting the review button below! Thank you! ~xXx~


	9. One Night In Bangkok

**A/N: **So sorry for the late update but I was busy with re-decorating my entire room and all and I was visiting my grandfather in the hospital. Apparently he had a panick attack some days ago which ended in a complicated thing so they brought him to the hospital. Uhm, yeah those are the 2 reasons for my absence for a couple days. Thank you all for the reviews, alert's and fav's, I appreciate it. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Sadly I still do not own any of this except for Marlena and Jamie!

* * *

><p>I leaned in a corner against the rail behind me, pressing my phone gently against my ear. I could hear Phil and Stu discussing what they were going to tell Lauren and her family if we came back without Teddy. Alan was busy with different things though. He was playing pacman on this machine that stood on a terrace where we were sitting and he was busy with eating his ice cream.<p>

I turned my back to Phil and Stu when I noticed them looking at me and sighed. I closed my eyes and waited for someone to pick up the phone. Finally someone did.

"_Hey Marlena, tell me everything!_"

"I don't know where to begin, Jamie." I spoke softly and looked at the river.

"_Well let's start with you being pregnant perhaps? Tracy told me. Why did you call her first instead of me?_"

"Because Tracy is going through a pregnancy. I can't really see you and Alan having a baby now." I rolled my eyes and stared at the ground. I shifted my foot in front of me, making an invisible stripe on the ground.

"_Are you going there again? Please just drop that, okay? I like Alan a lot._"

I pressed my lips together and sighed again. "Whatev's." I replied, a little bored with the subject.

"_Mar, I can hear you're upset. What's going on?_"

I took a glance at Phil before looking back at the distance in front of me again. I could feel my hands beginning to shake a little but sucked it up and decided to just tell her. Jamie was my friend since highschool so I knew she was there for me and I had to tell someone.

"_Mar?_"

"The test results were positive but when I took a ultrasound the doctor told me I was going through a miscariage." Somehow the emotion was drained from my voice. I sounded like I didn't care but deep down ofcourse I cared. This wasn't something you could just bury. To me it seemed like I would be cursed for forever with fright. Not knowing wether I was able to have childeren.

"_Oh Marley, I'm so sorry. Do you need anything? I can come to Bangkok if you want me to-_"

"No, no, no." I quickly cut her off. "I'll be fine. I have Phil but I needed to tell someone besides him." Suddenly I heard someone sniffling and I realized it was Jamie.

"Jamie, don't cry." I warned her.

"_I'm sorry! I just hate the thought of...oh god. I'm really sorry._"

"Don't cry." I whispered and the tears came back in my eyes. "You're gonna make me cry."

Jamie sighed and sniffled again. "_Okay, no crying._" Her voice sounded a little hoarse.

"Good." I replied and cleared my throat. I wiped my tears away and crossed my arms. "Listen, we can't find Teddy so we're going back without him. Don't tell anyone yet. I think Stu wants to tell them themselfs and don't tell anyone about my miscariage."

"_What about Tracy? She's been asking me if you called._"

"It's okay to tell her." I sighed and turned back to Phil and Stu. I walked towards them and said my goodbye to Jamie. We both hung up and Phil pulled me down on his lap. He kissed my shoulder before looking back at Stu.

"Okay, how about this." Phil came with anoher suggestion. "He fell off the fishingboat and drowned." Stu just glared at him. "No...Okay I got it, Teddy was hit by a truck." Phil turned to Alan. "Alan!"

"Not a good time Phil! Kinda busy!" Alan replied back, not taking his eyes off the pacman game.

"How many people get run over here?" Phil didn't care about the game and asked his question.

"Uh..." Alan mumbled. "Over 1200 per year Phil."

"Perfect!" Phil exclaimed. I looked at Stu and saw him still glaring. "His body is too mangled to recover. Case closed." If looks could kill, Phil would've been dead. "Hey can I have more ice please?" Phil looked at a waitress.

"Phil if I were you, I'd run." I spoke softly and didn't take my eyes off Stu.

Stu shook his head. "I'm not gonna lie to lauren." He finally spoke.

"Stu, do you want this or not?" Phil asked and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Look at what I've done Phil." Stu looked over at the river and sighed. "What I do." His eyes stared at the water. A waitress placed a bucket with ice on the table. "I have a weakness for prostitutes."

"I have a weakness for stripping?" I spoke, hoping to cheer him up a little. Stu didn't reply and ignored me.

"All kinds apparently." Stu continued. I looked down at the ground to hide my smile. Phil just continued to stare at him, like it was no big deal. "I have a demon in me."

Phil shrugged and asked, "So what?"

"Teddy's gone but I can still save Lauren, which is: Let her live without me." Stu sighed and leaned back in his seat, a sign he was giving up. I looked back up and frowned.

"Stu-"

"I want you to call Doug and tell him i'm never coming back." Stu ordered Phil, again ignoring me. He corssed his arms and looked back at Bangkok. "I'm getting off the hamsterwheel. I'm staying here in Bangkok. Think I belong here. Open up a little dentist office. Teeth cleaning with a happy ending." Oh god, the drama queen. I got off Phil's lap and walked to Alan, watching him playing pacman. If I heard anymore of Stu's decisions I would get even more depressed.

Phil took a deep breath and let it out with a long sigh. He stood up and looked back at him. "You sure about this?" He asked once more. Stu nodded. Phil walked away from the table and dialed Doug's number.

As Alan almost ate all of the balls with the game, the power went off again. We looked at each other and turned back at the machine. I ducked to see if someone pulled the pluck out but it was still there.

"What the crud?" Alan whined and hit the machine.

"The powers is out Alan." Phil said angrily, getting annoyed with Alan hitting the button so many times. "Again."

"You'll finish the game another time." I patted Alan on his shoulder and walked away from him. I started pacing back and forth, not knowing what to do.

"Doug." Phil spoke on the phone. "I-I know, man. Lauren? We lost your little brother. Bangkok has him." I walked to Phil and looked nervously at him. Alan continued to hit the button. "Stu doesn't really want to talk to anybody." Suddenly Stu banged on the table.

"Phil!" He yelled and walked to us. "Phil, give me the phone!"

"Stu what's wrong?" I asked confused. He jumped up and down in front of Phil and tried to grab the phone from him. The two started fighting over the phone, mumbling all sorts of things.

"You're gonna break her heart!" Phil tried to reason with him when Stu got the phone and walked away.

"Let him." I said and held Phil back. He turned to me and raised his hands.

"Are you crazy?" He asked me confused. "He wanted-"

"Let. him." I spoke slowly, almost threatening him. Phil sighed frustrated and slapped his hands against his legs as he walked away. Suddenly Alan stood beside me and I gasped and almost jumped away. I glared at him while he looked innocently at me.

"Hey sweetheart, it's me!" Stu spoke happily. I had no idea what Stu was going to do but I could tell he knew something. "I'm so sorry! What? Is that what Phil said? No, no, no. We misplaced Teddy but we're all good now and we're heading back to the resort and we're gonna see you soon. I love you so much. And I gotta go but i'll see you soon. Bye." Stu hung up and we all looked at him, completely confused what he was doing.

Suddenly Stu ran off without saying a word. Phil raised his hands again.

"Stu!" He called after him. Stu didn't stop. Phil looked back at me and grabbed my hand before running after Stu and dragging me along with him. We ran through the street while Stu yelled for a taxi.

"Come on!" Stu yelled impatiently at Alan when he got us a taxi. Alan crawled into the three-wheeled-taxi and we also got inside, squished together. The little taxi drove off and back to the hotel on Stu's orders.

"Would you mind filling us in?" I quickly asked.

Stu turned to me, "Okay, when we woke up the power was out. And Phil found Teddy's finger in what?"

"A bowl of water." Phil replied, still not getting it.

"But it didn't start out as water." Stu continued to explain and looked at each one of us.

"No, it was ice." I shrugged.

Stu pointed at me. "Exactly." He spoke. "Teddy went to the machine, back to the room, put his finger in ice and fell asleep. Now, what do you do when you wake up and find your finger floating in a bowl of melted ice?"

"I get more ice, Stu. On the 15th...fucking floor!" Phil suddenly realized what Stu was talking about. We looked at each other and back at Stu.

"Teddy goes up, the power goes out and there you go!" Stu exclaimed happily, knowing he was right.

Phil leaned all the way back in his seat and yelled, "Holy shit! Ofcourse!"

"Ofcourse, he's in the ice machine." Alan spoke from next to us.

I chuckled and turned to him. "No Alan, you don't understand. Teddy went with the elevator but the power went out and now he's stuck inside the elevator."

"Oohh..." Alan breathed as he thought about what I just said.

* * *

><p>We all ran with haste inside the hotel and to the elevator. Phil noticed it was tuck on the 10th floor and we ran up the stairs with a crowbar. I swung myself around the corners each time we went to another pair of stairs until we were at the 10th floor.<p>

"Ten!" I yelled when I saw the sign. We ran to the elevator and Phil told us to back off. Stu and I quickly took some steps back and pulled Alan with us. He shoved the crowbar between the crack of the elevator and started pulling at it. I let go of Stu and quickly walked to Phil, pulling at the doors to open.

We opened another door and found Teddy on the floor. We all cheered and jumped up and down from relief. Phil and Stu hugged each other happily and Alan jumped on them as well, making them fall onto the ground. I walked back to Teddy and tapped him on his back. He turned around and stared at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly and looked at him.

Teddy kept his eyes closed and muttered, "Where am I?"

"You're in an elevator in the middle of Bangkok." I replied with a sheepish chuckle. Phil and Stu joined me and Teddy. "We're gonna get you out of here, it's gonna be okay."

Teddy opened his eyes and looked at Stu. "Hey Stu, nice tattoo." He noticed the tribal tattoo on Stu's face. We all laughed.

"Thanks man." Stu replied back.

"Alright, let's do this." Phil encouraged us. We all grabbed Teddy and pulled him out of the elevator. Once Teddy was out, we quickly walked down the stairs and dragged Teddy with us. Phil grabbed his celphone and called Doug.

After some seconds he spoke, "Doug we found him! Yeah, I know, I know. But we're on our way. Okay bye." Phil looked back at us. "Alright, guests are arriving. People are asking questions but we can still pull this off!"

I turned to Phil and asked, "How?"

"I dunno." Phil panted. "A taxi?"

"Chow's speedboat." Teddy sudddenly suggested. We all looked at him with frowns of confusion.

"What?" I asked, not knowing wether I heard him correctly. Did he really say something about a speedboat?

"The last thing I remember was that I was getting out of Chow's speedboat." He searched through his pockets and grabbed the keys.

"Chow has a speedboat?" Phil asked confused but I could hear the excitement in his voice.

Teddy smiled at us. "The Perfect Life." He replied.

* * *

><p>We all hurried to the speedboat that lay in the water outside the hotel. Phil jumped inside the boat and I followed him with Teddy.<p>

"Good jump Phil!" Alan complimented him. He also jumped inside the boat, trying to do it the way Phil did but failed and fell down on his face.

"You alright?" Phil asked, noticing Alan.

Alan got up and replied, "Yeah." Stu pulled the robes lose and also got inside while Phil started to boat. I got comfortable on the backseat with Teddy and watched as the boys were discussing who was going to steer the thing. Alan got behind the wheel.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" I asked a little unsure when I noticed Alan was going to steer it.

He looked back at me. "Please, I was raised in a yachtclub. I know what i'm doing." He replied. Suddenly we took off and Alan was right. He did know how to control this thing since we didn't hit the other boats.

"Do you know where we're going?" Phil asked Alan.

"Please refer me as Captain." Alan ordered.

Phil looked back at him, "Oh fuck you Alan." Alan stared sadly in front of him and finally Phil gave up. He sighed and looked back at him. "Do you know where we're going, _Captain?_"

"Affirmative Cadet!" Alan yelled. "We're going south! Through the Gulf of Thailand!" He laughed.

After about 10 minutes, Phil walked away from the front and sat down next to me in the back. I looked around at the huge mountains and beautiful colours of the see and plants and couldn't help but smile.

"Wow." I breathed from all the beauty. Phil looked at me and chuckled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head. Stu also finally left the front and sat besides Teddy.

He patted him on the shoulder and asked, "Hey, you okay?"

Teddy looked at him. "Feeling a little better." He replied.

"Alright." Stu smiled and looked back at the sea. Phil and I looked at the scene in front of us and we both smirked, knowing Teddy really liked Stu. "Listen Teddy, i'm really sorry. We didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"It's funny." Teddy began and thought about his reply. "I can't remember anything but when I woke up I was kinda happy. By the way, do you have any idea of where my finger is?" Teddy showed his hand that was wrapped in a bandage and he was missing his middle finger.

Phil nodded and laughed, "Yeah, we gave it to a drug dealing monkey."

Teddy looked away from us and after some seconds he spoke, "Bangkok." We all laughed. I leaned my head on Phil's shoulder and kept smiling.

"And how about you?" Phil asked me. I tilted my head to the side so I could look at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Well," I sighed and wiped the smile off my face. "I can't believe we went through this again but somehow I loved every moment of it." Phil chuckled and I started grinning. "I'm feeling great."

"Good to know." Phil replied and kissed me. We chuckled happily against each others lips and I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck whil he wrapped his arms around my waist.

* * *

><p>I finally saw the garden of the hotel getting closer where Stu was going to get married and apparently a man stood on the aisle, talking to the people. Probably Lauren's father. When we got closer again we saw Lauren and all the guests. Stu and Phil walked to the front with me and they both started cheering.<p>

"Stu!" I heard Lauren yell.

"Lauren!" Stu yelled back at her. Lauren's father joined her at the edge with Jamie, Tracy and Doug.

"Alan, there's no dock." Phil pointed out as he looked around. Alan didn't stop the boat.

"Just hang on!" Alan told us. The beach was getting closer and closer but we weren't slowing down. Oh god, he was going to ram the beach.

"Alan stop the boat!" I told him urgently. "There's not dock!"

"Just hang on!" Alan repeated his last sentence again. We all jumped around him, begging him to stop the boat before we would ram the beach. In the distance we could see Jamie and Doug clearing the area out. They knew what Alan was going to do.

"Alan stop it! Turn the boat!"

"Alan seriously!"

"Alan come on dude! You can't just-"

"Here we go! Hang on!" Alan yelled. We all screamed and got on the ground as Alan rammed us on the beach. We slid across the ground with the boat, destroying the lawn and almost destroying the aisle. All the guests screamed as they jumped out of the way. When the boat came to a stop, we all got off the ground.

"Fuck!" Phil groaned.

"Holy shit." I sighed.

Stu got off the ground and waved, "Hi! Hi everybody! We came in a little harder then we planned. Sorry we trenched the lawn here. Totally fixible."

He jumped off the boat and Lauren ran to him. They both hugged each other. Me and Phil also stepped out of the boat and wrapped our arms around each other. Jamie ran to us and jumped into Alan's arms who stood beside us. He wrapped his arms around her and burried his face in her neck.

"God I was so worried." Jamie whispered to him and kissed him. Me and Phil looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Teddy!" Lauren's father breathed in relief. He grabbed Teddy and hugged him as did his wife. "Are you alright?"

"Hi dad." Teddy smiled happily. "I'm fine."

"Your hand!" Lauren's dad noticed his missing finger. We all just stared nervously at the family.

"I know, we had an accident. I'm okay." Teddy assured him.

Lauren's father turned to us and glared at us all but his eyes finally landed on Stu. "This is your fault!" He spoke angrily.

"No, dad-"

"No, he's right." Stu cut Teddy off. "Mr. Sisai, Lauren. I have not been completely honest with you."

"Stu?" Phil spoke from behind him.

"Yeah?" Stu asked and looked at us.

I shook my head and Phil spoke, "Don't do this."

"Thanks Phil, but I am gonna do it." Stu replied back. He turned back to Lauren's father. "You said i'm Chok. Well...i'm not. I'm not some weird, milky, ricy, watery goop that you feed to infants and old people, okay? Maybe I would be if you added some cayenne pepper!" Lauren started chuckling. "I wish I was some boring dentist, with a boring life and boring friends but I don't, I'm not. I'm actually part of this weird wolf pack."

"It's not weird." Alan spoke up. He turned to Lauren's father. "It's really cool actually. The membership-"

"I've heard enough of this!" Lauren's dad interrupted him. He turned to Lauren. "Come here."

"Wow!" Stu stopped him. "Here's the deal man: I got a dark side. There's a demon in me."

"It's true, he has semen in him." Alan nodded. I quickly covered my face with one hand and started chukling. I pressed my lips together so I could contain my laughter but I couldn't. All the guests looked with a strange expression at me and Alan. I just turned around and continued to laugh. Stu turned to Alan. "I said 'demon.'" I turned back around, thinking I was done.

"But you also have semen in you, remember?" Alan reminded him. Phil patted my back as I started laughing even harder. All the guests glared at me and I nervously cleared my throat and hid my smile. "Not irrelevant but thank you, Alan. The point is, this demon takes me to some pretty weird places. We lost Teddy for two days in Bangkok! But that same demon took us to hell and found him! We took on Bangkok and we won! And that's pretty fucking cool if you ask me!" He looked back at me and Phil and Phil nodded proudly. Stu wrapped his arms around Lauren. "I love your daughter. And i'm gonna marry her, unless you have any problems with that?"

Lauren shook her head, "I'm good."

"Alright." Stu sighed. Lauren chuckled. "But all that's said, it would actually mean a great deal, to both of us, if we could just have your motherfucking blessing!"

Lauren's father looked at his daughter and Stu. For some seconds it was quiet until he started smiling.

* * *

><p>Again I stood next to the altar with a bouqet in my hands, wearing a tight white dress as the maid of honour. I didn't exactly like the whole thing but I would do anything for Stu and Lauren and it did mean a great deal to me that they asked me instead of Lauren's friends.<p>

I looked up when I heard people walking and saw Lauren in her beautiful white wedding dress walking to us. Stu smiled when he saw Lauren and Lauren started smiling when she saw Stu. Maybe someday I could be in Lauren's position and Phil could be in Stu's position. That would make my life complete.

"Hey Alan," I heard phil whispering to him. I looked at Alan and Phil. Phil rubbed his bald head. "Your head looks pretty cool when it's shaved."

"Thanks Phil." Alan smiled. "You should shave your head too."

"And why would I do that?" Phil asked.

"Then we would look exactly alike." Alan replied with a smile. He turned back to Lauren who was still walking our way. Phil furrowed his eyebrows and his eyes landed on me when he heard my chuckling softly. I just gave him a wink.

'I love you.' Phil suddenly mouthed to me.

I gave him a small smile and mouthed back, 'I love you too.'

Suddenly he leaned a little closer and blocked Stu's sight. Stu looked at him and glared holes into his skull. I frowned when Phil leaned closer and took a step to him.

"After the wedding, I need to ask you something important on the beach. Can you meet me there around ten?" Phil asked me in a whisper. I just nodded and looked back at Lauren. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"Phil?" Stu spoke up. Phil looked at him. "Can you move out of my way?"

"Oh right, sorry dude." Phil muttered and got back into his position. For a moment Phil seemed quiet until he stepped to me again and blocking Stu's sight once more. The guests started whispering. "Not a minute before ten though. Just ten and a couple minutes after that is fine but don't make me wait too long."

I nodded and didn't took my eyes of off Lauren.

"Marley?" Phil whispered, thinking I didn't hear him. I looked back at Phil.

"Alright!" I whispered back.

"Phil?" Stu spoke with annoyance.

"Sorry." Phil spoke again and got back.

Finally Lauren stood in front of Stu with her father. Her father shook Stu's hand and patted him on his arm.

"Take good care of my daughter Stu." He told him.

Stu gave him a nod, "I will."

Lauren got on the platform and the two smiled at each other.

"Sorry we almost killed everyone with the boat." Stu apologized softly.

"Just happy that you're here." Lauren replied back.

"And don't worry about the tattoo, i'm gonna have it lasered as soon as we're home in LA." Stu whispered but didn't look away from the minister.

Lauren smiled, "It's okay. I can get used to it."

Stu chuckled, "Really?" Lauren looked at him and smiled but she didn't look away. Her eyes were clued to the tattoo.

"But for now, let's switch sides?" She asked quietly. Stu nodded and got on her left. They held each others hands and the minister started talking.

"Dear family and friends, on behalf of Stu and Lauren, I welcome all of you for this marriage and celebration. We are here today to..."

* * *

><p>It was only 9 in the evening and all the guests stood on the beach, in the dark, with a lantarn in their hands. Me and Phil kept looking at each other from under it. The flame inside of the latarn lit his face up beautifully. Phil suddenly started smiling and I did as well.<p>

The first few guests let the lantarn go and it floated off into the sky. Me and Phil also let it go and watched as the thing followed the rest of the lantarns. Together it looked amazing. Really magical.

I looked around me and saw Tracy and Doug standing together, Alan and Jamie and Lauren and Stu. Lauren and Stu were in each other's embrace and Tracy, Doug, Alan and Jamie watched the lantarns floating away. I looked next to me and saw Phil staring at the sky as well. I laughed happily and Phil looked down at me. The music started playing and I dragged him to the dancefloor.

* * *

><p>So many songs were played and finally a song came that I knew from when I was younger. Phil and I danced around the dancefloor and he spinned me around a couple of times. We both chuckled at each other's crazy dance moves for fun.<p>

"And I ran, I ran so far away." I sang along. Phil laughed at me.

"I couldn't get away." Phil sang softly and pulled me back. I landed in his arms and smiled at him. Suddenly the music died and we all turned to the stage. Alan stood on it and grabbed the microphone away from the singer.

"Hello?" He tested the microphone. When he heard that it worked he smiled. "Hey everyone. My name's Alan Garner. Uhm, I wanna thank the asiatic people for allowing us in your land. I wanted to uh... say that uh, i'm really happy to be here and I have a wedding gift to present to Lauren and Stu. Uhm, a lot of thought has put into this and I hope you appreciate it as much as I do- are going to. Okay, guys." He placed the microphone back into it's halter and got off the stage.

Suddenly some trompets started playing, drums were banging and some female dancers came on the stage. Me and Phil curiously took a step forward and watched the stage. Suddenly someone began singing.

"Bangkok, Oriental setting And the city don't know that the city is getting," Mike Tyson came out on the stage and was the person who was singing. All our jaws dropped and we started cheering.

"The bars are temples but the pearls ain't free

You'll find a god in every golden cloister

And if you're lucky then the god's a she

I can feel an angel sliding up to me"

Everyone in the crowd jumped, dance and cheered as Tyson continued with singing. Me and Phil joined Stu, Lauren, Jamie, Tracy and Doug with the dancing. We all watched the stage and saw Alan dancing on there as well. Alan saw us and got off the stage. He walked to Stu.

"So what do you think?" He asked Stu.

Stu laughed from surprise and replied, "This is insane! How did you do that?"

"My dad made a lot of calls and then I said 'You gotta do it, it's for my best fourth friend'." Alan explained.

"Alan it's amazing, I love it. Thank you." Stu smiled and hugged him. Alan wrapped his arms tightly around Stu and patted him on his back.

"We only have him for the night, we don't have him permanently." Alan explained further, thinking we thought we could keep Tyson.

Stu nodded thoughtfully and replied with a smile, "Understood."

"One night in Bangkok makes a hard man humble

Not much between despair and ecstasy

I can feel the devil walking next to me" On the end Tyson did a little pose and the entire area clapped and cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright, only 1 more chapter to go but I'm still doubting wether I should put it in just 1 chapter or 2 so you'll just have to wait and see. Ofcourse i'm going to describe the pictures again! I love those silly things XD And in the next chapter i'm gonna put the Marlena/Phil scene at the beach. Hope you enjoyed it and reviews would be much appreciated ~xXx~


	10. His Love Will Conquer

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Haven't got much to say so i'm just going to say this: Thank you all for the reviews, fav's and alerts. I appreciated with my whole heart! Also, I decided that i'm going to cut it into 2 chapters. The last 1 is very small, only like 400 words, but I thought that it would be a nice way to end it. Hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own anything except for Marlena and Jamie!

* * *

><p>It was five minutes passed ten and I decided to make my way to the beach where Phil was. I was so busy with talking to Jamie and Tracy that I forgot it at first until someone decided to go home because it was getting late for the kids.<p>

I pulled my heels off and held them in my hands as I made my way over the hot sand and looked around for Phil. He was nowhere to be seen until I suddenly spotted an area with little lights surrounding a person. I couldn't help but wonder if that was Phil and if it was, what was he doing?

The sand underneath my feet shifted to the sides as my feet touched it, leaving my footprints behind. As I came closer to the area I noticed that it was indeed Phil who stood between the lights. He had a bottle of champagne in his hands and he was smiling when he saw me.

I chuckled when I looked at the lights and asked, "What is all this?"

Phil stood in the centre of a circle of little lights that were glowing elegantly together. It was dim so it wouldn't be like a spot light which made it more romantic. He also had a trail of rose peddles lying in front of him, making a little path for me to him.

"I thought, how many times are we in Thailand? So why not have some time alone in this beautiful land on the beach." Phil smirked. I walked over the rose peddles and wrapped my arms around his neck when I stood in front of him. I smiled happily and Phil wrapped his arms around me. He gave me a loving kiss before looking in my eyes. "What is more romantic than spending some time with my beautiful girlfriend on the beach, with lights around us and the peaceful sound of the sea and ofcourse champagne?"

"Hmm..." I sighed and pretended to think. "Nothing is more romantic."

"That's what I thought." Phil winked. He sat down on the sand and tapped on the space next to him. I let out a soft chuckle and plopped down next to him. He grabbed two glasses from next to him and gave one to me. He poured the champagne in the glasses.

"To my beautiful girlfriend." Phil toasted.

"To my wonderful, sweet, stubborn boyfriend." I smiled. We clicked our glasses together and took a sip. Phil wrapped his arm around me and we watched the waves and listened to the sound of the sea.

"I can sense something is wrong." Phil broke the silence but didn't look away from the sea. I knew what he was talking about and my eyes turned to the sand underneath us. "Wanna talk about it?"

I sucked in a deep breath and lay down onto the sand. I stared at the stars and thought about my answer. Phil wanted to help. That was good, so why not tell him? It is something that has to do with the both of us.

"This whole trip around Bangkok made me realize some things about us." I replied truthfully. "And the whole miscariage made me realize that...I did want to have the child." Phil turned to me and I shook my head slowly before placing my hands over my face. "But now i'm scared. I'm terrified of this whole thought that I perhaps can't have childeren. I want to have a kid with you Phil but the thought of having another miscariage scares the shit out of me and I know that if we can't have childeren it's all because of me since you already have a son."

"The doctor said you were perfectly healthy right?" Phil asked to be sure.

"She said I was young and had my health and that we could try again in a month." I muttered into my hands.

Phil nodded thoughtfully and smiled, "Then we'll try again in a month."

I sat back up and sat on my knees, turning fully to him. "What if we can't? I don't want to go through that again."

"That's just the fear talking but I understand." Phil took my hands and looked at me. "The miscariage happened because of the blow in your stomach, not because of your health." I sighed and didn't reply. Phil looked back at the see.

"Maybe we should stay here." He spoke thoughtfully. I looked at him and still didn't reply. He turned to me. "I can see us having a life here."

"You serious?" I asked and furrowed my eyebrows as I saw a spark in his eyes.

Phil looked back at the sea and took a deep breath. "Yeah." He sighed. "I mean, I find it way more interesting here than at home. We could start a life here. Together."

"Phil, you know I can't just quite my job and..." I shook my head and looked down at the sand.

Phil nodded and stood up, "It's a crazy idea, I know." He suddenly walked away from me and a little to the sea. I turned myself back to him and looked at him, a little confused of what he was doing.

"I have another crazy idea." Phil spoke once again. "But sadly there are guests so never mind that."

I shook my head and laughed. I pushed myself up from the sand and walked over to him, leaving my shoes behind next to his. I had my hands behind my back and stared suspiciously at him.

"And what was that idea?" I asked and bit my lower lip. Phil shifted from side to side, doing something but I didn't really care what he was doing.

"Well..." Phil stopped with the shifting and looked at me. He grabbed my arms and pulled my hands from behind my back. I took a hold of his hands and stared at him with a smile. "There is one thing I want to do so badly with you in another land but because of them we can't."

"Tell me." I pushed him again with telling.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Skinny dipping."

I laughed and pushed him away from me. Phil just raised his hands, innocently and smirked. I looked back at the guests and back at Phil.

"Well, we have to leave tomorrow and not tonight." I slowly explained. Phil narrowed his eyes and his smirk grew wider. "I have time around two or three? I can sleep during the flight."

Phil arched his eyebrows from surprise and pulled me close to him. "Alright." He cheered softly and kissed me. I chuckled against his soft lips. I stood on my toes again when we kissed and after a minute we parted from each other.

"You know I love you, right?" Phil asked. I nodded. "And that I do want things to get better between us, right?" I nodded again. "I wanted to ask you something."

"More questions." I giggled playfully.

Phil let go of my hands and looked with a serious expression at me. "This time i'm completely serious." Phil grabbed something out of his pockets and before he showed it to me, he dropped it onto the ground. I ducked and wanted to grab the thing but I was unable to move.

I was shocked by the sight that lay in front of me. In the sand was something written. Something I wanted a long time ago.

_Marry Me_

And in the A of 'marry' lay an engagement ring that he apparently just dropped on purpose. I stared at the words for some seconds with my lips slightly parted from disbelief. My breath got caught in my throat and I still couldn't move anymore.

"Hey." Phil whispered. I looked up at him and saw him smiling. He picked up the engagement ring and pulled me up with him. I was still in shock and couldn't speak. On the back ground I heard the music from the wedding softly. It was a slow-dance song.

Phil grabbed one of my hands and held the engagement ring in his other hand. "I wasn't exactly planning on doing it this way but it seemed so perfect. All of this feels so right." He spoke softly. I swallowed the lump that was in my throat and my breathing became uneven from the nerves. "The first time I proposed to Stephanie...I wasn't even nervous but now I am. That's probably a sign that all of this is meant to be. I bought this ring a week before we went to therapy and I wanted to give you it that night but I was too nervous and chickened out. You know why I was acting strange for the last week? It was because I was so nervous of the idea of proposing to you. The woman who seems too perfect for me. But when i'm with you i'm happy. It feels like I have no fear of heights. And because of Bangkok I fell in love with you all over again. I see us having a future together and I want to make that dream true." The tears started to form into my eyes as I couldn't believe what he was doing. "I don't want to lose you. I want to ask you something." Phil got down on one knee and stared into my eyes with his loving smile. "Marlena Emilie Billings, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I nodded and the tears started to slide down my cheeks. "Yes, yes." I accepted happily and sniffed. Phil smiled and slid the ring around my ring finger. He stood back up and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Phil whispered. He kissed me again passionately and I ran my fingers through his sandy coloured hair. I felt the warm sea brushing against our feet, the wind blew softly and the music was light, making this the perfect moment.

* * *

><p>Phil and I walked back to the chairs where Stu, Doug, Alan, Tyson and Jamie were sitting and it was next to a pool. They were laughing and Jamie noticed us walking to them.<p>

"Hey you two, where have you been?" Jamie smirked at us. I looked at Phil and he nodded.

"We have an anouncement to make." I spoke happily. Everyone turned their heads to us and I started to grin excitingly. Phil wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a squeeze. "We're getting married!"

I showed everyone the ring Phil bought for me that was now on my ring finger. Jamie gasped and cheered happily and everyone stood up and congratulated us. Jamie took my hand and looked at the ring with me.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Jamie spoke as she looked at the diamond ring. I smiled.

"Congratulations sis!" Doug hugged me and kissed my cheeks.

"Thanks Dougie." I smiled at him. He turned to Phil and also hugged him.

"Take good care of my sister. I'm warning you!" Doug threatened Phil playfully.

"Always man, always." He laughed.

"Well take a seat!" Stu nudged us and nodded to a chair. Phil chuckled and sat down, pulling me on his lap.

"Since when did this happen, huh?" Stu asked and looked back and forth between Phil and me. "I thought you guys were fighting?"

"Well we were but after the whole Bangkok incident and the miscariage...I realized I didn't want to fight with him anymore. I love him." I said, never taking my eyes off of Phil. Phil smiled at me and gave me a kiss.

"We've been dating for two years now. It was about time and this seemed like the perfect place to do it." Phil explained it further, also not taking his eyes off of me.

"Well i'm very happy for you two. Congratulations!" Tyson clapped. Jamie, Stu and Alan joined in with the clapping and me and Phil just smiled happily.

"Hey Mike," Phil looked at him. "You were great by the way."

"Yeah it's true, that was incredible." Stu agreed with a smile.

Tyson shyly looked away, "Thanks guys. That means a lot, really." He turned to Stu. "By the way, you really need to remove that fucking tattoo off your face." I looked back and forth between Stu and Tyson and noticed it was the same tattoo.

"I knew I saw it somewhere!" I spoke, thinking about the first time I saw his tattoo.

Stu nodded, "Yup. On it."

"Sorry about your last minute change up performance." Alan aplogized to him.

Tyson patted his arm, "Don't worry about it, Alan."

"What are you talking about?" Doug asked puzzled.

"Well he was supposed to sing 'Burn it up' by the Jonas Brothers but then I remembered, you don't like indie-rock." Alan explained. Stu chuckled.

"Hey guys." Teddy greeted us from behind Tyson and Alan. We all looked at him. "You're not gonna believe this." He grabbed his celphone out of his pocket.

"Is that your phone?" Phil asked, pointing at the thing.

Teddy nodded "Yeah." He replied.

He frowned from confusion and asked, "How come you never tried calling us?"

"It's been dead for two days." Teddy explained. "But I re-charged it and found all these photo's."

"What?" Stu and Phil both spoke at the same time.

"You're shitting us?" I asked from surprise. Teddy shook his head. Phil pushed me gently off his lap and stood up. He grabbed Teddy's celphone and I stood next to him, wanting to see what was on there.

"Yeah some of it is pretty messed up though." Teddy warned him quickly.

Suddenly everyone stood up and got around us.

"Awesome, let's check 'em out." Tyson said and looked at the celphone that was in Phil's hands.

"Wow, wow, wow!" Stu quickly took the thing away from us. "No one needs to see this stuff."

"Oh come on." Jamie whined. "I want to know what fun hey had without me."

"I'm Mike Tyson, I've seen everything." Tyson exclaimed, trying to convince Stu.

Phil looked at Stu. "It'll be fine." He assured him.

"Alright, we look at it once." Stu finally gave in.

"And then we delete them." Doug told us. I grabbed the phone away from Stu and clicked on the pictures. Everyone looked at them and shock spread our faces. Everyone groaned when they saw the first picture.

"Motherfucker." Tyson said.

"Holy shit." I laughed.

_Alan's face jammed against a window._

_Chow and Marlena cheering while Marlena was only wearing her underwear._

_Phil getting out of the boat with a crate of beer._

_Alan riding on an elephant._

_Alan and Stu riding on an elephant._

_Phil and Marlena lying on a chair, completely relaxed._

_Chow lying on a chair wearing nothing but his underpants._

_A boxing match._

_Chow leaning over the crowd during the boxing match._

_Alan passed out while a stripper was behind him._

_Someone writing the message on Alan's stomach._

_It was Chow._

_Chow and the monk, also known as brother Han, while Chow was doing his bump again._

_Brother Han with two strippers wearing absolutely nothing but their skirts._

_Marlena chasing the monkey through the hotel room._

_The monkey sitting on top of a closet while Phil tackled Marlena on the ground._

_The monkey on Phil's shoulder, smoking._

_Phil shaving Alan's head._

_Stu and Kimmy smiling at the camera._

_Phil pointing at the stage and he was looking at Marlena._

_Kimmy giving Stu a lapdance._

_Marlena slapping Phil._

_Stu sitting on a couch with Kimmy behind him and her private parts were showing._

_Stu and Kimmy in the chardonnay room with a shocked Stu._

_Stu looked like he was in pain._

_Stu crying while Kimmy comforted him._

_A man grabbing Marlena's butt._

_Marlena yelling at him._

_Phil swinging his fist towards the man._

_Phil hitting the man._

_Stu screaming as he got his tattoo._

_Phil laughing at him while Alan drank beer._

_Alan passed out on the ground with a beer bottle and Phil throwing up in a carbage can._

_Alan getting kissed by a stripper and he had his eyes wide open from shock._

_A woman lay completely naked on the stage and the guys had pingpong bats in their hands._

_Phil in the front staring at the woman like he was in some sort of bliss._

_Marlena next to him glaring angrily at the two._

_Chow with a pingpong ball in his mouth._

_Phil sitting on a couch with his arms crossed like a little child while Marlena flipped him off._

_Stu pulling Marlena up and running off with her while Phil looked confused at the two.  
><em>

_The monkey with a pingpong ball in his mouth._

_Phil grabbing Marlena and telling her something._

_Marlena jumping on Phil and kissing him._

_Chow, Stu and Alan cheering as the couple fell onto the ground and continued making out._

_Teddy with a knife and his fingers spread out on the table with everyone watching._

_Teddy stabbing the knife between his fingers._

_Teddy continuing with the game as Phil cheered and Stu watched him with worry and Marlena covering her mouth from fright._

_Teddy screaming as he chopped off his finger with everyone cheering around him._

_A close up from Teddy's hand with his finger off._

_Teddy screaming while everyone took a closer look at his finger._

_Alan with Teddy's finger in his nose._

_Chow with a huge pile of cocaine._

_Monkey lay on the table and Teddy placed his chopped off finger like he had a boner._

_Alan looking at the camera while his beard and mustache was covered with cocaine and Chow laughing at him._

_Chow doing his daily routine from Alan's beard._

_Chow pointing his gun against Phil's throat._

_Stu, Phil and Chow laughing happily at the camera._

_Phil pointing the gun at Chow's head._

_Phil lying on top of Marlena in a bedroom._

_Marlena covering herself with the sheets when she noticed the camera and Phil just laughing at the camera, not caring they took a picture._

_All of them toasting their drinks with the monkey._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So 1 more chapter to go. Remember: it's only like 400 words though. Hope you enjoyed this and reviews would be much appreciated! ~xXx~_  
><em>


	11. Exactly What I Needed To Hear

**A/N: **Okay, as promised the last chapter. As you can see I told you it was going to be a small chapter but seems the good way to end this story. Once more, thank you all for the reviews and fav's! Everyone who's reading this story, reviewing or not, thank you for your time. I enjoyed writing this and I enjoyed reading your reviews even more. It means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy this :)  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own anything _except_ for Marlena and Jamie.

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later.<strong>

I lay nervously in the bed as Phil sat next to me, holding my hand. I was shaking as hell and continued to stare in front of me, thinking about all sorts of things to hide my nerves. I felt Phil squeezing my hand a little bit and he rested his forehead on our hands that was tangled together.

"You know their are no guarantees with this, right?" The doctor warned us just in case. "But as long as we can locate a heartbeat, we know that the baby is going to be healthy."

It's been two weeks since I did a pregnancy test. Phil and I decided we were going to wait until after out wedding but when I expierenced the morning sickness and the usual I had during Bangkok we decided to check just in case. It came out positive and we decided we were going to a hospital to check if it was indeed true because I didn't believe it was true. The doctor in Bangkok told me I needed to wait a month and now it's been two months but it felt so short.

The doctor slowly guided the sonogram across my stomach and I could hear Phil's heartbeat speeding up from next to me. I kept my gaze on the wall in front of me as I waited anxiously. About twenty seconds ticked away and we still didn't hear anyting. I bit the nail on my thumb and waited again. Suddenly the room was filled by a quick pounding sound. The doctor looked at us and smiled as she kept the sonogram on it's place on my stomach. Phil smiled and let out his breath from relief. I looked at Phil in shock and my breathing became faster. Phil leaned to me and kissed me hard on the mouth.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." The doctor smiled at us. I hung my head back on the pillow and the tears suddenly made their way down my cheeks. I pushed myself up and burried myself against Phil's chest and started to cry. Phil grabbed my hand and kissed my head as also he had tears streaming down his face from happiness. It felt like the curse was gone. The curse of fright of perhaps not being able of to have childeren.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear." Phil sniffed and smiled happily. He brushed my tears away.

The tears that marked my happiness. The tears that marked my relief. And the tears that marked my love for him and _our_ new baby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's over! Noooo! Haha, hope you enjoyed the story :D I got a suggestion of making this into a triology and I was thinking about doing that myself but the thing is: I have no idea in what kind of mess the boys and Marlena could get into next. If I am going to do a sequel of this then I already know what's going to happen between Phil and Marlena and I already know the title of it. I was thinking about something like "White Flag." Tell me what you think about the idea and leave me some suggestions if you have any for the sequel. I'm going to post another chapter here so you can read some information when I made up my mind so don't think it's gonna be up tomorrow already :P. Reviews would be much appreciated! Until next time (maybe)! ~xXx~


	12. Sequel

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for not letting you know if I was going to post a sequel or not for such a long time. I've been busy with stuff and last week a friend of mine was staying over so I couldn't update. I hope I didn't make you too impatient though.

But either way, I've got some news about the sequel to this story. I've got some great suggestions for the sequel and i'm defenantly going to use them, so thank you **charles ho **for your ideas! Unfortuantly I have some bad news, I tried hard to put all those ideas into chapters and all but it isn't working well for me at the moment. So I made up my mind. There is going to be a sequel but not now. I decided I am going to focus on my Harry Potter story first and when i'm finished with that I'll try again. But don't be sad, like I said there is going to be a sequel but it's just going to take a while until it's up. I've already made up my mind with the title and it's going to be called "**White Flag.**"

So keep your eyes open and I hope this isn't too much disappointment. Again i'm sorry for not letting you know any sooner and i'm sorry that you have to wait so long for the sequel.

Until next time!

~xXx~ BeBlessed


End file.
